Destiny's Child
by TheMightyErrg
Summary: The planet Tamaran is locked in a futile war with the Gordainians. Close to annilhation, a miricale. Saved by an unknown race. But they want something. The Princess! AU TTxJLU Multi pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans or the Justice League or their characters. They are owned by DC Universe Comics.

This is my second multi chapter fic. It's an AU cross over with Teen Titans and Justice League.

Multiple pairings inside.

* * *

Princess Koriandr stared into the night sky from the balcony of her room. The view from the palace heights always afforded the best vantage point to star gaze. Unfortunately for the young woman this was not a leisure activity. She like many of her fellow countrymen were watching the skies. Watching and waiting for one of two possible events. Either their fleet will return victorious in their mission or the Gordainians will attack again.

She sighed sadly as she shifted her eyes to a new section of sky. Their fleet left over 7 solar moons ago. If they were successful in their mission they would have heard by now. Some word. A message. Something. Anything other than this silence.

Given the lack of contact it was most likely they all fell in battle. That would mean the Gordainians will attack and soon. Their last attack. A final push to wipe out the Tamaranain race and culture. Their bid to end this long bloody war which they had started. Either they would all be killed or worse taken to the Citidel to be salves. Either way it meant death to Tamaran.

Her heart sank again, if that were even possible considering how low she felt at this time, as she thought of the friends she saw off the day they left on the campaign. Friends she missed dearly. Due to her station she had so few she could really call friends. She sighed again and bowed her head in silent prayer. Then she thought of her family members. Her father, uncle, and younger brother. She felt slightly guilty for thinking of them last , but in truth she couldn't think of them any other way than alive and well. Ever since her mother was assassinated her relationship to her surviving family members had suffered. Her death had a devastating effect on her family and the entire planet. Turns out her mother was the one thing that kept them together. The only person she considered closer than family was her mentor and caretaker since she was a small child, Galfore. In her father's absence he held the function of Grand Ruler if not the official title.

'Oh X-Hal please , see fit to send my loved ones back to me.' She said to herself. It had become her nightly prayer from the first day she learned of the task force. Actually she said it morning, noon , and night. And several times in between. Because their so called master plan was nothing more than a prayer. A faint hope to prevail in a war that has been going on for almost three generations. More lives than anyone could count had been lost to this senseless slaughter. The reason for the fighting long forgotten over the years. Reasons replaced with anger and bitterness. One thing was for sure, the Gordainians started it and they intended to finish it. Hence their desperate attempt to stave off the inevitable.

The plan in of itself was simple. Deal a rippling blow the enemy's ability to continue the fighting and buy time for themselves to regroup and prepare. An all out attack at three key locations: their forward defense installations, a primary materials production facility, and a key food production location. Take down these three targets and they will have extended the predicted defeat by at least 16 months. Hopefully that would be enough time to regroup their forces, repair the lines of defense , and find a way to hold out until a final solution could be found.

Over the years many attempts were made to halt the fighting. Some worked better than others. Some failed pitifully. Negotiations were not possible with the Gordainians. For some reason they didn't seem interesting in anything but the conflict. The last attempt to gain allies was a monumental failure. More so for her and her sister. They were to both be given to a race called the Cyons as a symbol of their commitment to the union proposed. In reality the Cyons were in league with the Gordainians. Koriandr and her sister Komiandr were taken prisoner and subjected to the most horrifying treatment imaginable. The Cyons experimented on each girl. Expanding and enhancing their natural talents to the extreme thru science. Transforming each girl into a weapon. For what reason no one was sure since the sisters managed to escape their prison before it could happen. Some might look at this and envy the powers they obtained. However, after going through the pain and humiliation of their ordeal, they would have to disagree in the strongest possible way.

After enduring months of 'living in hell' the sisters managed to escape and make their way back to Tamaran only to find that their sacrifices were in vain. The Cyons alliance hurt their cause more than imagined crippling key war production facilities and worse yet ... the Gordainians managed to kill the queen. All in all it was a total and utter disaster.

Koriandr was about to retire for the night when a palace servant burst into her room shouting for frantically.

"Princess! Princess! News of the fleet! Princess!"

This had her full attention "What?! What news have you ?!" Forgoing her anger at this person for invading her sanctuary without the proper protocols a person of her rank demanded.

"Princess ... we have received word that a single ship for the fleet dispatched had entered our controlled space and will be landing within the hour. Minister Galfore has requested that both you and your sister be in attendance. I have been sent to escort you to the throne room immediately. There must be no delay. " he finished with a deep bow.

'Much better.' She straightened herself before calmly replying "Very well. You may fulfill your task now with my approval. " She said looking down at the prostrate man.

He rose slightly from his position and backed out of the room. Once outside he waited for the Princess to join him. As she started towards the throne room he fell into step and they were on their way. Upon reaching their destination he broke off and returned to whatever duty he was performing before being sent on his errand. She paid little mind to his departure.

When she entered the room she was announce as per tradition. She noted that her sister was already there and the council of elders had been assembled. Paying the customary respects to the council and the Prime Minister she took her appointed space. The room resumed its low murmur as dozens of conversations erupted. She listened intently and was able to pick up a few of the things being said.

"If the fleet was destroyed how is this one ship returning?"

"We should implement our defense plans now! It is obvious that the enemy is coming and we have no protection!"

"No we must wait. Let us discover the truth before we commit to any course of action that might ..."

"Silence!" Galfore roared and the room fell silent. When you could hear a grrelnick toot he waved a massive hand at the guards signaling them to open the chamber doors. As the doors parted a single figure entered the room. Koriandr immediately recognized him as long time friend Greynor. She had to restrain from launching herself at the young man and hugging him. 'Finally! A friend has returned. But ... where are the others?' She frowned at the thought.

"Lancer 1st class Greynor of the Red Guard welcome home. Report."

"Princess Korimandr, Princess Koriandr, Prime Minister Galfore, Assembled Counsel Members, and the honored warriors in attendance I bring unhappy tidings along with the most wonderful news."

He paused to exchange bows to each princess and the others. He then composed himself and waited for the numerous whispers to stop before he continued.

"I must report with a heavy heart that the King, Prince Ryandr, and Duke Ferllneck have perished in battle along with most of our fleet. Myself , our ship, and less than half the crew are the only survivors of the attack. "

"That news is most distressing." Galfore stated to the assembly. He hung his head for a moment before continuing " We will morn their loss afterwards, however, for now we need to know as to the success of the mission." Galfore finished in a calm booming voice.

"Our mission, Prime Minister Galfore , was a complete failure."

This was meet with an outburst of startled gasps and disbelieving cries. It was as they feared.

"If the fleet failed ... then we are doomed." Galfore said effectively silencing the entire room. The defeat in his voice echoed throughout the great hall. Koriandr glanced around at the assembled faces. She could see it in shadows of their faces. She could see it in their eyes. 'This is the end.'

"No sir. We are not doomed. In fact the war is over. The Gordainians will bother us no more. They are all dead."

* * *

AN: There you have it folks the introduction to my story. Next we'll have details of what happened while Greynor was away. Please R&R. As always your comments are always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans or the Justice League or their characters. They are owned by DC Universe Comics.

This is my second multi chapter fic. It's an AU cross over with Teen Titans and Justice League.

Multiple pairings inside.

* * *

'Now that was unexpected!' Thought Koriandr. Everyone including our Princess was in a state of shock to hear the news. The war over? The Gordainians gone? We are safe again? It was too good to be true.

"How? Explain yourself." demanded one of the council members.

"Each task force of the fleet was meet with overwhelming numbers of enemy ships. They were waiting for us that I am sure. Force one and two were destroyed within the first hour of fighting. Our task force , force three the one lead by the royal family fought as best we could , but we were outnumbered three to one. After nearly all ships were either damaged or destroyed the King ordered any ship capable to execute an emergency hyperspace jump. We did as ordered and left the battle.

"The navigator did not have the time to establish a known course so we ended up in a section of space never before traveled by our kind. The trip had depleted our energy reserves , we drifted for days. The surviving crew tried to repair the ship, but it was in vain. Most of our engineering staff had died and with the loss of our captain we were without his experienced guidance. We waited for other ships from the fleet to join us in hope they could provide assistance , but they never came. " Greynor hung his head and was silent for a moment.

"Just as things seemed as though they could not turn worse our sensors detected a new contact. At first we hoped it was another fleet ship. Then we feared it was the enemy come to finish us. It was neither, it was a ship of unknown design and origin on approach. We tried to establish defenses as they came near, however, none of those systems were operable. Our sensors were not fully functioning so detail on their capabilities could not be clearly established. We were an easy target.

"When it came in range it tried to contact us , but alas our communications were down. After a brief period a single being boarded our ship. We made the best show we could , but again we were barely hanging on. If they wanted to they could have taken us easily."

"Did they?" Princess Koriandr asked mesmerized by his story.

"No ... thank X-Hal. The aliens appeared to be quite benevolent. Once communication was established they were very friendly. Evacuating the wounded to their ship for treatment and sending engineering personal to help with repairs. Truly they were a gift from the Gods of Tamaran. I do not believe I have ever heard of a race that displayed the levels of compassion as they did.

"After some time their captain visited our ship to confer directly with out first officer. The highest ranking office that survived. After a brief tour something happened and he left abruptly. We had feared some offense , but to our surprised they double their relief efforts. When I asked the first office what had happened he claimed no knowledge as to the alien's behavior.

"After several days we were once again functioning at 80 percent power and most systems had been established. Quite impressive for a people we never meet before and have never seen our technology.

"It was at this time some of our wounded began to return. They spoke of being very well cared for and that all of our people who were taken over we alive and well. One individual told me that on the days proceeding their Captain's visit to our ship something happened on their ship that caused quite a commotion. He could not provide specific details , but there was one phrase repeated multiple times. And afterwards they began to treat our people differently. "

"In what way?" asked a council member.

"The treatment was not negative in any way. Actually they were more determined to keep all of us alive. He described them as becoming obsessed with the very ideal of our safety and well being."

"The phrase you spoke of .. What was it?" it was Princess Korimandr who spoke this time.

"It was the Omega Directive Princess. He said he heard it mentioned several times and each time the aliens in attendance had extreme reactions. It was like they were shocked and awed by it. One could describe their reactions as almost fearful."

"What happened next?"

"Once our ship was at 100 functioning we were considering returning to the battle area. However, before we could their fleet arrived. Hundreds of ships. Some were so large they could have easily hide our battle groups. The first officer and myself were summoned to the lead ship to speak with the commanders. They proceeded to ask many questions about our planet and the war. The first officer thought they were another invading force and killed himself in order to prevent any exchange of knowledge. I tried to as well , but was stopped. I was told repeatedly they meant us no harm and that they were here to help. At first I did not believe them and refused to cooperate.

"What transpired next?"

"A woman ... a very beautiful woman approached and place a golden rope around my body then told me to lie purposely to every question she asked. I was confused at first , but decided to do as she asked. To my surprise I was unable to lie at all. Something compelled me to tell the truth. When I realized that it was this 'golden lasso' (as she called it) was causing this she removed it and placed it around herself. She stated that they meant us no harm and that their fleet was here to protect Tamaran from the Gordainians. When I asked why would they do such a thing I was told the reasons could not be revealed at this time.

"So what did you do?"

"I chose to trust them. If it were not for them we would have surely perished. Once I decided that I provided what information I could. When they were satisfied their leaders ordered all ships into an area between Tamaran and the battle zone. They intercepted a massive Gordainian strike fleet as is was on approach to Tamaran almost four solar moons ago. Negotiations were tried at first , but it was soon evident that the Gordainians were not interested in peace. Several small skirmishes broke out and in each instance the aliens prevailed. At one point to High Leader of The Gordainian Empire declared they would stop at nothing short of the compete and utter destruction of Tamaran and its people. That was a mistake.

"Why do say so? What did these aliens do?"

"Their leadership announced that the Omega Directive was in full force. War was declared on Gordainian with total destruction of all Gordainians forces as the only acceptable outcome allowed. By the next solar moon , the entire enemy fleet was eliminated. They were completely out classed and out gunned. They did not stand a chance. "

This was meet with shock and awe. How could a single force annihilate an enemy they have been fighting for generations? What's more what would happen if this power was turned on them?

"When their fleet reached Gordainia , they offered the Gordainians several opportunities to surrender. The emperor again declared that they would never surrender and they shall not rest until Tamaran was destroyed. The alien response was to destroy Gordainia. None survived.

Princess Koriandr could not help but think 'What terrible power...'

"Where is their fleet now?"

"The majority of their ships were sent to deal with the Gordainian's allies like the Cyons. I was informed that they will meet the same fate if they intend to attack Tamaran. Several of their ships hold at the edge of our space waiting to establish peaceful relations with our planet. It was requested that I help facilitate that end. "

"X-Hal with that level of power why would they be interested in establishing peaceful relations with us? If they could easily defeat the Gordainians , they could take us with little effort. Why us?" a council member stated with a shocked and horrified expression on his face. From what the Princess could see , he wasn't the only one unnerved by this chain of events. Herself included.

Greynor looked around the room cautiously before settling on the remaining royals and the prime minister. "They were not specific with me , but I may have an ideal why. With your permission I request a private audience with the Prime Minister ... alone."

This was an unusual request. The politics of Tamaran were never conducted behind closed doors. Galfore considered this carefully before standing and waving the young man forward.

"We will adjourn to my chambers temporarily. All others ... wait here."

Once they were sealed inside Galfore motioned for Greynor to speak.

"Please sir understand that this is my own opinion."

Galfore nodded and beckoned him to continue.

"During our time together they asked many questions regarding our society and customs. They were very interested in the royal family. They were intrigues when I spoke of Princess Korimandr and Princess Koriandr. They became especially interested when I told them of our custom of securing alliances through marriage of the royal family members to other races. From then on almost any conversation I had with any of them always seemed to steer back towards the topics of marriage and the Princesses. Their doctors had asked to conduct further tests on some of the surviving female members of the crew. When I asked what it was for I was told they wanted to know if our races were genetically compatible. Apparently were are. It is my opinion they wish to secure alliance thru marriage of one or both of the Princesses. At the very least they seem to want the Princesses. "

Galfore considered this carefully . "Why did you now wish to mention this in council?"

"Forgive me , but I did not wish to say this in open council for two reasons. First if I was wrong I did not want to offend anyone. Secondly, given what had happened to them the last time they were promised ..." He trailed off and did not have to continue since Galfore raised a hand effectively silencing him.

When they returned to the throne room Greynor took his place before everyone.

Galfore broke the quiet by speaking in a low tone "Lancer 1st Class Greynor of the red Guard we thank you for your report. Furthermore you are now raised to the rank of Captain and are hereby granted the title of Ambassador. You are to gather whatever resources and personal you may require and begin the process of establishing relations with this new race. This is off the utmost importance. Go about your task immediately. Dismissed. All with the exception of the Council of Elders leave the Throne Room now."

As Greynor and the others began to leave Galfore spoke again "And Greynor ... What you said to me in chambers. Tell no one. I agree with your assessment."

"Prime Minister! This is highly unorthodox! There should be no secrets among us." shouted one of the oldest of the Council of Elders.

Galfore scowled at the man before he answered "What he said to me was based on speculation and conjecture. If he was mistaken in his interpretation and it were to become common knowledge it may cause offense. We cannot afford mistakes at this point in time. We must not lose this opportunity to gain such a powerful ally. At the very least we do not want such power angry at us. That is all I will say on the matter. Now everyone out!"

"Wait!" This time it was Princess Koriandr who interrupted. "You have not said who this new race is. Please tell us ... who are they?"

Greynor bowed deeply to his Princess before replying "Forgive me Princess Koriandr, but in truth they are an alliance of races. When I was on their ships I counted no less than five different alien species. However , I was informed that the ones in charge , the leaders as it were hail from a planet known as Earth.. They are called ... humans."

* * *

AN: There you have it folks ... chapter two. Surprised by who it was ? Probably not , but I try anyways. Next chapter we might get to meet the awesome humans !!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans or the Justice League or their characters. They are owned by DC Universe Comics.

This is my second multi chapter fic. It's an AU cross over with Teen Titans and Justice League.

Multiple pairings inside.

* * *

News of the end of the war spread like a wildfire across the planet. All of Tamaran was in celebration at the end of the fighting. However, their jubilation was tempered by the realization that many loves ones were not returning home and that their planet was in near ruins. With their space now free of hostile enemies, they were able to comb the battle zone for their fallen warriors. Services and memorials were held planet-wide including the ones for the royal family. Princess Koriandr and her sister along with Galfore laid her family to rest. Paying their final respects they took up to task of rebuilding Tamaran.

'All I have left in the world are my sister and Galfore. ' she thought bitterly to herself.

She had become so very lonely over the last several weeks. Galfore and the council were in constant session over recent developments. Greynor had taken to his role as embassador and was working nonstop with the aliens. None of whom outside a select few had meet or even seen. From what she could gather their appearance was very much like her own. With the exception of skin tones, eye and hair color they were very much like Tamaranians.

This she was very thankful for. Her sister had stated that she believed one of them if not both would be offered up for marriage as a means of securing an alliance with this new powerful race. Was it not their way? Koriandr shuddered at the thought of this. Memories of the last time she was 'offered' as a means to secure an alliance. Her sister had stated that she would not go through that again and that if they tried to force her she would run away. Koriandr thought along the same lines briefly , but dismissed it saying she was a princess and it was her duty to secure peace and prosperity for her people. If she had to endure an arranged married , then so be it. At least these aliens were not oozing festering blobs of vial foul smelling goo. That would be awful.

For the average citizen in the streets it was a time of great uncertainty. Yes the war was over , but at what cost? So many lives lost. Their leadership crushed. A world in shambles. On top of all that an alien race so powerful they destroyed their most hated and feared enemy with relative ease. This seemingly omnipotent race was now at their doorstep. Reassurances from their leadership claiming that these newcomers meant them no harm was meet with trepidation. After so many years of conflict it was difficult to trust so easily.

If the alien presence was not known throughout the planet is was being felt. Upon their arrival they immediately began presenting gifts of food and medicines for the populace. Their technologist were despatched to repair the planetary defenses and the help with the infrastructure. They also began construction of a hyper spacial communications array. It's purpose to allow instant communications with their planet and Tamaran.

Their actions made the Princess and many within the palace very nervous as to their true intentions. Very strange behavior for someone who could easily take the planet by force. But as Greynor stated previously they seemed obsessed with Tamaran's safety and well being. Very strange indeed. Regardless of such benevolence, they must want something from them to be doing all this?

Still , her world was now safe. The people did not have to fear anymore. They were able to , for the first time in generations , live in peace. No longer consumed by the fires of war. Death and destruction a thing of the past. Her people could now look toward a bright future with renewed vigor and hope. And it was all thanks to creatures she had yet to meet.

After many weeks of hearsay and rumor her and her sister were called to the Throne room to meet their benefactors. To say she was a little nervous would be an understatement. She was downright terrified. What if she did something wrong? Caused some offense to ruin all the work Greynor and the others had done. Her stomachs fluttered as if they contained thousands of tiny winged insects.

Upon entering the chambers the royal sisters were announced , but instead of taking their usual places they were told to stand before the assembly. When things were quiet Galfore spoke.

"Princess Koriandr. Princess Korimandr. You along with myself and the rest of the council will now be introduced to the leader of Earth's defense forces. Until this point in time Captain Greynor has been in contact with the commanders of the ships that defeated Gordainia. The person we will meet shortly is the one who gave the order to have the Gordainians terminated. "

This unnerved the Princess even further. She was not sure if she even wanted to be near such a creature. For surely it would be the most terrifying being in the galaxy.

"So am I sure that you two as well of all of us will be on the most exemplary behavior possible. We WILL present a people worthy of their trust and their friendship. We cannot afford a mistake. Do you understand?"

Each of the royal siblings bowed on response. Koriandr had to wonder who was more nervous here: her, her sister, or Galfore.

Just then a servant scurried in and whispered something into Galfore's ear. He nodded and ushered the servant away.

"He is here."

* * *

AN: UH OH folks! Major drama. Who could it be? Who should it be? This time I think I'll wait for a few reviews to get ideals before continuing. So R & R . Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans or the Justice League or their characters. They are owned by DC Universe Comics.

This is my second multi chapter fic. It's an AU cross over with Teen Titans and Justice League.

Multiple pairings inside.

Absolute silence fell over the throne room. This was it. They were going to meet face to face with the alien leader who condemned the Gordainian race to death for the offense of threatening Tamaran. No worries , right ?

'What kind of being could this be?' The princess thought to herself with apprehension. Obviously a very powerful one. What else could he be? Truly, to command such deadly force , a force that annihilated an enemy that had plagued their space for generations. Every manner of unpleasant thought passed through her mind.

'Why are they here ?'

'Why save us ?'

'What do they want from us?'

'What will they want from me?'

Then one particularly nasty string of thoughts crossed her mind 'Is this a mistake? What if their true intention is to due us harm? How can we possibly defend ourselves against beings like this?'

On and on these thoughts raced through her mind. So much so that she did not notice that the throne room doors had parted and a small entourage was heading straight for her position. A quick nudge from her sister brought the young woman's attention back to the matter at hand.

She had expected some grand show of their power and might. Creatures who struck fear in all those unfortunate enough to encounter them. The embodiment of overwhelming power. Truly terrifying creatures to behold!

To her eternal surprise , they were nothing as she had expected.

Instead it was small group of people who looked very much like herself. From where she stood she could see three individuals in the center of the group surrounded by what see assumed were four guards. However, if they were guards then why do they not carry weapons? Each one was dressed exactly the same, a black suit of armor. Helmets covered their heads completely and she could make out a symbol the chest. Some type of standard perhaps ?

Her attention focused on the three in the middle. Directly centered in the group was a tall regal figure dressed all in black. It covered his , she guessed it was a male, his large frame from top to bottom with the exception of the lower part of his face. His outfit was similar in appearance to the others but was much more elaborate. Ceremonial perhaps? The only thing that wasn't black was the golden belt around his waist and the odd symbol on his chest. She noted this was similar to the ones the guards had , but was much less prominent on them. She was quite impressed by the long flowing cape that trailed his movements. He looked as though he was gliding along the floor as if he were floating.

On his left was another male wearing a skin tight outfit in black and green. It covered his entire body and left his head exposed. He was dark skinned and had eerily green eyes that seemed to glow. On his chest was a symbol different from the others. He walked tall and proud. Head held high and with a look of pure determination. She deduced he must be some type of soldier. Maybe an officer or some other type who held authority.

On his right strode a stunningly beautiful woman. She moved with the grace of a hundred Tamaranian princesses yet portrayed an aura of the fiercest of warriors. Her skin was a subtle as it was flawless. It seemed to emanate youth and beauty. She had the deepest cerulean blue eyes she had ever seen and her hair was raven black , silky and gorgeous. Now Koriandr knew she was quite the beauty herself, but she was beginning to feel a little self-conscious about her looks in the presence of this woman. She could put most of the legendary beauties of her planet to shame. The princess risked a glance at the others assembled in this great hall. Sure enough each male was fixated on this amazing woman. What thoughts could be going through their minds? Considering he skimpy attire , more than likely they weren't pure ones.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when she realized that the alien group had stopped within several paces of her. They were just standing there not moving not making a sound. She waited with baited breath for something to happen. Suppressing the urge to flee by shifting from one foot to the other. Although she could not see then , she could feel the dark one's eyes looking her up and down. He focused on her for a few moments then went to her sister. Koriandr had to wonder if her sister was as nervous as she was right now. After what seemed like an eternity the dark one spoke.

"Prime Minister Galfore. Princess Korimandr. Princess Koriandr. Council of the Elders. Assembled warriors and nobles of Tamaran ... I bid you greetings from the planet Earth and our allies. Thank you for receiving us on this day. "

"Welcome to Tamaran ... friends" Galfore followed his statement by standing from the throne and bowing to this dark figure. A shocking gesture to be sure. The ruler of Tamaran bowed to no one.

"Thank you. Allow me to introduce my companions."

Motioning to the man on his left "This is the Green Lantern of Earth , John Stewart. A high ranking officer in the Green Lantern Corps."

With his introduction the man stepped forward and locked eyes with Galfore. He then gave a small nod of his head before looking at each princess and doing the same. After that he returned to his position next to the dark one.

Motioning to the woman "It is my deepest pleasure to introduce her royal highness , Diana , Princess of Themescara, but you may refer to her as WonderWoman."

With her introduction she stepped forward , lips parting into a dazzling bright smile before speaking "Pleased to make your acquaintance everyone." The woman practically beamed when she spoke. Once her task completed , she did not return to her place instead took an additional step forward and to the side. She held her head high and stated loudly for all to hear ...

"Prime Minister. Princesses. Council members and all those assembled ... it is my distinct honor to introduce the Dark Knight of Gotham , leader of the Gotham Knights," immediately as she said those words the four guards dropped to one knee and bowed their heads " chosen by the Justice League to speak for all of Earth and her allies in these matters, the forever crusader for truth and justice... he is Vengeance ... he is the NIGHT ... he is BATMAN!! "

She finished her speech by turning on her heal and offering a deep to the dark one accompanied by a sweeping gesture of her arms. When she straighten she returned to his side. An oddly devious smirk gracing her lovely features.

The Batman appeared to be very annoyed at his 'introduction'.

The man called the Green Lantern , while his face was still set in stone, did appear to be holding down a smirk himself.

Strange creatures indeed.

"Thank you ... Princess Diana." He said with a scowl. "Now to the purpose of my visit."

"Yes. As you can imagine we are all curious as to why you are here and why you chose to involve yourselves in our war." Stated Galfore with a deadpan expression and a monotone voice.

On the outside Galfore appeared calm and collected. On the inside he winced. Fearing he went to far and insulted their saviors. Sometimes his temperament got the better of him. 'The sooner I can pass leadership of the planet to one of them the better for all of Tamaran .' he thought to himself.

"Of course. Simply put we are here to offer you membership in our alliance. To facilitate your inclusion we propose the exchange of representatives so that we can learn of each others customs and culture. "

"Why? Why would beings such as yourselves be interested in our world ? Our people ? " asked on of the councilors. His outburst earned a heated glare from Galfore. 'Even if we were all thinking it , you shouldn't have said anything' type of look.

"You , your people , are required. That is all I will say in this place at this time. "

"That is your reason? We are required? Required for what purpose ?" Galfore spoke with a little more annoyance in his voice than intended. Really he was not trying to aggravate these creatures , but he felt they deserved a better explanation as to their intentions other than 'you are required'."

"Yes that is our reason. Given the fact that we saved this planet and it's people from certain destruction ... it should be enough." was the Batman's deadpan retort.

"Forgive us oh great and powerful Batman , but after generations of war we are weary of those who would bring such fortune to our doorstep! From the power displayed why would you be interested in us? Answer me that !"

The Batman's mouth moved into a slight smirk. He almost chuckled when he said "Beware of strangers bearing gifts ... eh ?"

"What?..."

"It is a very old saying from my home. It fits the current situation. You are concerned that strangers, very powerful strangers, strangers who could concur or destroy your planet with little to no effort would be before you asking you to join us in friendship and fraternity with little more of a reason why than because ? Is that what you are asking Prime Minister?"

This had undone Galfore's calm exterior. He was visibly confused and shaken at this stranger's statement. "Y...yes ... that is exactly what I an asking. Yes." he stuttered.

"Fine."

"Fine? I do not understand. You ..."

"We will settle this here and now. I Batman challenge Galfore Prime Minister of Tamaran to a duel."

AN: Congrats to all those who predicted Batman would be the alien leader.

On a side note , to all those who commented on this story , first let me say they are always appreciated. Please keep them coming. A common comment regarded the many typos and grammar errors. I realize I cannot type nor has English ever been my best subject. , but I try anyways. I do proofread these things , as you can see , things get by me anyways. Sometimes I think this program doesn't save my changes.

Either way , like I said I'm having fun with it and hope so are all of you.

Thanks again for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans or the Justice League or their characters. They are owned by DC Universe Comics.

This is my second multi chapter fic. It's an AU cross over with Teen Titans and Justice League.

Multiple pairings inside.

"What did you say?"

"I challenge you to a duel. Hand to hand combat here and now. Last one left standing is the winner. If you win , I will answer all of your questions no matter what you ask of me. If I win , then you will fulfill my request no questions asked. Do we have a deal?"

"..."

"Are you serious?"

"Very serious Prime Minister. Do we have a deal?"

"May I ask beforehand what this request of yours is ?"

"Yes."

"Well ... what is your request ?"

"The Princess Korimandr and Koriandr will accompany me back to Earth. There they will join our junior division , in order to learn our culture and customs. "

"Why ..."

"That is all I am willing to say on the matter at this time. Do we have a deal Prime Minister Galfore ? I know this type of thing is not outside your customs. Is that correct Ambassador Greynor?"

Greynor was shocked to attention when he heard his name. Without really thinking about it he replied "Yes it is. This is very similar to our custom of Klor-Vic-Brolq ... The duel of honor."

Galfore was just too stunned to answer. What was this creature thinking? I am many times his size and a trained warrior. He doesn't stand a chance against me in hand to hand combat. Unless he is more than my eyes can see. Still the payoff is too good to ignore.

He steeled his gaze and answered "Agreed." Galfore steeped down from the throne and walked slowly towards Batman.

Batman for his part stared his trek towards Galfore although at a slightly brisker pace.

Koriandr stared in disbelief at the scene playing before her eyes. How could this have happened? Her thoughts were interrupted when her sister whispered into her ear.

"This is going to be short"

Before Korimandr could agree she heard "Yes it will be." She turned to see that is was WonderWoman who had spoken. She had a small smile on her lips.

'Surely she does not believe this Batman can prevail against a Tamaranian warrior the size of Galfore? ' she thought to herself. Her eyes were full of confusion and disbelief as she stared at this clearly insane alien. WonderWoman's response was to smirk and point in the direction of the two combatants.

"Watch carefully you may miss it."

Galfore and Batman were standing toe to toe with each other. Galfore had a smile on his face for he dwarfed the alien. 'This is going to be easy'

"Your move." Batman stated calmly. To emphasize his remark he held a hand up and gestured Galfore to strike first.

This arrogance annoyed Galfore to no end. 'So be it! If he wants to be humiliated , then here I go.' Raising his right arm to strike Galfore put all of his strength and furry into that one blow. Just to have it stop dead when it came into contact with the hand the Batman had raised. The force of contact echoed throughout the throne room. It was difficult to tell who was more shocked and stunned at this turn of events, Galfore or those witnessing the fight.

Galfore tried with all his might to push the man back , down , something! Instead he found an immovable object just staring calmly back at him.

"By the Gods ..."

"Strike one. Care to try again ... big man?"

If the Batman's intention was to get Galfore angry , then it worked. His face turned red and he screamed when he threw the next punch. This time Batman did not block it like before. This time he simply dogged it. Moving faster than any could follow. All poor Galfore could do was try and regain his balance while staring in disbelief at the now empty spot before him.

'Where did he go?'

Feeling someone tap his shoulder , he turned with hesitation to find the Batman standing next to him still with a calm blank expression on his face. Or what parts he could see of his face.

"Strike two. Third time's a charm?"

Now Galfore was furious! This creature was mocking him. He was Galfore Stormwind! Confidant of the Royal family. Leader of Tamaran in their stead. Teacher and mentor to the Princess Koriandr. A warrior of the highest rank. He was all this and he was scared.

This Batman was toying with him. It was becoming evident that if this Batman wanted to he could finish this fight now. Galfore stood little chance against such a foe.

This being had the power to take whatever he wanted and right now he wanted the Princess. Both of them. Galfore had sworn an oath he would protect them no matter what. Although he had already failed in that regard with the Cyon treaty. Guilt weighted heavy on his soul for that blunder. It was this guilt that fueled his rage. 'I will not fail them again!'

Rasing both hands above his head he struck down upon his foe with all the strength and fury held within his being. First clenched tight he landed both on his opponents shoulders. The force could be felt throughout the throne room. All in attendance gasped in response to the force leveled ... or was it the result ?

The Batman did not move. Nor did he flinch. Nor did he show any signs that he even felt this blow.

'How did he ? ...'

"Strike three." Slowly raising his right hand before himself he extended it catching Galfore across the body. His motions so fast that no one could follow. Galfore flew across the room before slamming into the wall then dropping to the floor. Unmoving. Still as the dead.

"You're out."

"I told you." WonderWoman whispered between the now shocked Princesses of Tamaran.

Batman turned to one of the attendants "You there. Go check on him."

The startled man bowed quickly then rushed to Galfore's side. Looking his fallen leader over briefly he shouted to the room "He is alive. Unconscious , but breathing. I can see no real injures."

Batman reached to his belt then tossed a small object to the attendant.

"Break it in half then wave it under his nose. That should bring him out of it."

The man did as instructed and Galfore woke with a start. He looked around trying to regain his bearings. When he saw himself on the floor then over to where Batman was standing , his face feel as he realized "I lost did I not ?"

"Yes you did. Now as to our agreement ..."

"No! You cannot take both of them!" shouted on Council member. "With the King gone Princess Korimandr is next in line for the throne. She must take up leadership."

Batman turned on the man and glared at him. The assemble council averted their eyes and sunk away from the Batman's stare. The one who spoke looked as though he would flee the hall any minute.

"The Prime Minister can continue to lead. We will not keep them forever. Eventually they will return to you , should they so choose."

"Should they choose to return?" another council member added.

" They may enjoy their stay on Earth and wish to stay. If that were the case then based on their behavior I could see them being welcomed into our society. Either case they are going to accompany us back."

"Why both? Cannot only one suffice? You ask too much of us. " Galfore said as he made his way back to the throne. His feet heavy and his head hung in disgrace.

The Batman turned and to study him for a moment. He then faced WonderWoman and the Green Lantern. Seemingly asking a silent question to each one then together they both nodded in agreement. Making a noise much like an exasperated sigh he signaled to one of the guards. The man sprung forward and produced a small box. Getting on his knees and bowing his head low as he held the object in both hands before presenting it to his leader.

Batman took the offering then said to Galfore "Is there somewhere's we can go and have absolute privacy ?"

Galfore gestured to his private office and nodded.

"Good. Lead the way." Turning to his companions he said "Back in 30. Hold the fort."

WonderWoman smiled her reply "Sure thing ... anata."

Batman scowled then walked away to follow Galfore out of the room

AN: Hopefully I've gotten better with the typos and grammar. No promises.

I also hope I've been more consistent with the princess names. Thanks again for the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans or the Justice League or their characters. They are owned by DC Universe Comics.

This is my second multi chapter fic. It's an AU cross over with Teen Titans and Justice League.

Multiple pairings inside.

Once they left the room erupted in murmurs and hushed words. People were talking frantically , well as frantic as one could while trying not to let the ones you were talking about hear you.

Koriandr was still in shock over what just happened. Again she and her sister where to be bartered off to an unknown future. She looked to her sister to find some reassurances that things will work out for the best. She only found a sad and defeated expression on Korimandr's face.

She felt as though she would cry. Cry for the inequity of it all. No! She could not! She was a Princess of Tamaran. It was her duty and she would fulfill her duty. No matter what the cost.

So absorbed in her thoughts she did not notice that WonderWoman had wandered over to them.

"So girls..." Once she had their attention she continued.

"I know this must be overwhelming and very scary. Things happening so fast , but trust me when I say it's not all that bad. Earth is a very beautiful place. If you keep an open mind you may just enjoy yourselves. I know leaving home to go live in a unknown world can be frightening , however , it can also be very exciting. It just may lead to the most amazing times you'll ever have in your lives. You will never know who you will meet or what may happen. I promise and I should know a thing or two about that." She finished with a wishful smile.

"How could you know? When where you forced from your home to strange world?" demanded Korimandr. Eyes red and demanding as she awaited her answer.

WonderWoman smiled warmly at the two young ladies then said "On Earth I came from a land where we have broken almost all contact with the outside world. Our society has remained the same for many generations of mortal man. However, it was deemed long ago that every so often one of us shall leave our lands and interact with the outside world. Just to keep appraised of events. As you may guess this is not the most sought after of duties so one person is chosen from a pool of worthy candidates. When I was chosen I was not very happy about it. In fact, to say I was anything but thrilled would have been an understatement. However, I kept an open mind and decided to treat it as an enriching experience. Guess what? I found I liked living in the outside world. So much so that I do not plan on returning to my birthplace."

She smiled wide and fiddled with a ring on her finger. "Yes I will stay and make a new life ... with him "

Koriandr noticed the brilliant stone on the ring WonderWoman was wearing. "Ooh my! What a beautiful piece of jewelry! May I examine it? "

WonderWoman was more than happy to show off her ring. Thrusting it right under Koriandr's nose almost demanding she see it's brilliance.

"It is a very lovely stone. Is this a special ring ?"

"Yes Princess ... it is a very special ring. You see on our world when a man wants to marry a woman it is tradition that he presents a ring such as this one when he asks her to be his bride. Should she accept she will wear his ring as a symbol of a promise they make to each other. That they will marry and share their lives together ... forever. "

"That is so beautiful. You are very lucky , to be able to chose who you will spend your life with. You are most fortunate. " Koriander stated sadly. It was plain to WonderWoman what these two young ladies were afraid of.

"You fear that one or both of you will be forced into an arranged marriage. Don't you? You think that is why we are here?"

"Oh no !! We do not think such things at all! Do we sister?" Koriandr waved here hands frantically and smiled wide. Fearing she had insulted their guests.

"Yes we do. It has happened before. It will happen again. It would be our fate to suffer."

hissed Korimandr.

"Do not speak such things sister. Forgive her she does not mean what she says ..."

"It's alright Princess Koriandr. Your sister has every right to have these concerns. It is her life after all. I can promise you we will not try to force either of you into marriage. Arranged marriages are a rarity on Earth. Besides you are only going to Earth to learn our customs and culture. Nothing more. "

WonderWoman finished with a genuine smile that seemed to convince the two that she was being sincere. After a moment her expression turned into a devious little smirk. With a bright smile she added. "However , should you meet someone you may wish to marry , then I believe your council would be most pleased. You never know. On Earth you just may find true love ... like I did."

WonderWoman was smiling down at her ring. Holding it closely to her bosom.

A bright smile formed on Koriandr's lips. To see such joy and happiness, it was contagious. Although she was beginning to feel a little jealous as well. Love was a rarity among the royal family. It didn't figure into the equation of their politics. A luxury they could ill afford.

Then a spark of hope flared within Koriandr and she couldn't help be feel that maybe she could be as fortunate as this person. Maybe going to Earth would be a good thing after all. There she could be safe. There she could be from it all. The politics. The responsibility. Even for a short time. All thanks to these humans.

These were truly wonderful people. They were not going to force her into marriage. She would be free to go when her commitment was done. Maybe things were changing for the better. Maybe she could lead a happy life.

Koriandr looked over at her sister to find her staring at this woman in disbelief. Korimandr always did have problems trusting people. However, she could see in her sister's eye a glimmer of light. She was thinking the same things as she was. 'There is hope for the future.'

The room feel silent as Galfore lead the Batman back into the great hall. Koriandr couldn't help but notice the odd look on Galfore's face. It was something she thought she would never see on this great man's face. Fear. Galfore looked pale and shaken. As if he had seen something horrible.

Galfore took his place back on the throne while the Batman rejoined his party. He gave knowing glances to each of his companions. They in turn nodded their heads in reply.

She turned her attention back the figure on the throne. Galfore was looking at the floor as if he were trying to find something he lost. Eyes darting every which way. He picked his head up and stared at each princess in turn with eyes she herself had never seen before. He swallowed then returned to looking at the floor before him. After several long minutes of this he coughed then stood ever so slowly from the throne. A hard look plastered on his weathered face.

"It is agreed. Both Princess Korimandr and Princess Koriandr will journey to Earth. There they will join the group know as the Teen Titans. After a period of training and subsequent evaluation you will be assigned further duties. The Batman returns to his world in less than three days. Prepared yourselves."

"But Prime Minister! You cannot allow this! The law ..."

"Silence! I know the law! I will continue to lead ... as Grand Ruler. Princess Korimandr and Princess Koriandr will abdicated the throne to me until such time one or both return from Earth. We will conduct the necessary ceremonies before you depart. Do you understand?"

Both Princesses bowed then nodded in agreement. They knew what Galfore was asking of them. Tamaran needed this alliance. They needed to be on Earth. This was their primary duty for now. The throne can wait.

AN: Hope you all are enjoying this. Soon they'll be on Earth and meet the Titans. Any suggestions who should be included?

On a sad note it might be a while before I update again. Life is getting busy plus I'm finding myself getting into a serious case of writers block. These last couple chapters were super hard and I wasn't too pleased with them myself. I finally got tired of looking at them and just decided the heck with it.

Oh well ... we shall see won't we ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans or the Justice League or their characters. They are owned by DC Universe Comics (I think).

This is my second multi chapter fic. It's an AU cross over with Teen Titans and Justice League.

Multiple pairings inside.

* * *

Chapter 7

The next couple of days were a blur to Koriandr. There was so much she needed to do and so little time to do it.

In two days ... just two days she would leave her home and travel to a planet no one on her world had ever heard of , much less visited. It seemed so near , but again so far away.

Koriandr busied herself preparing to leave Tamaran for the first time ... wait that wasn't quite accurate. More like it was the first time where she going to leave willingly. Again ... not quite true , but almost. Yes, she was being forced again, but for some reason it didn't feel like it. It really felt like it was , in part , her own choice. She felt if she really didn't want to go , they would not make her. She believed this and took comfort in that belief. And this time, she was actually looking forward to it ... a little.

She was excited and nervous and scared all at the same time. So much was being expected of her. The Batman had made it sound so simple. Go with him. Go to Earth. Join the Teen Titans and learn their ways. Yes, it was a simple thing to do.

But to Galfore and the Council it was the most important task she or her sister could accomplish right now. They had to make a good impression. Make the Earthers want to pursue this alliance. Galfore was adamant when he spoke to them on the subject.

It was late evening on the day their 'guests' arrived and made their demands known. The day after tomorrow they would abdicate the throne to Galfore. This was a given so for all intents and purposes he was now Grand Ruler of Tamaran in their steed. He will take leadership of the planet until both or one of the sisters returned. It was widely known that the Council wanted to keep the throne in the royal family's bloodline.

"Listen to me carefully Princess Korimandr , Princess Koriandr , it is of the utmost importance that you achieve success in your mission. This alliance must happen. _For all our sakes_. Do you understand me?" his eyes practically pleaded with them. Koriandr had never seen this side of Galfore and it frighten her.

'What could have him so unnerved?'

He dismissed them so they could begin preparations to depart in just two days. Bowing to the new leader of Tamaran the girls bid their klorfkna goodnight and took their leave. Galfore did not move from his seat. He spent an inordinate amount of time staring at the door the two royals had went through. His mind whirling with questions. Out of all his thoughts a single question plagued his conscious. He played his fateful meeting with the Batman over and over again in his mind. Trusted with a most terrifying secret. The more he thought about it the more he realized he wished he never asked. Some things one does not need to know.

'Which one is it?'


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans or the Justice League or their characters. They are owned by DC Universe Comics (I think).

This is my second multi chapter fic. It's an AU cross over with Teen Titans and Justice League.

Multiple pairings inside.

* * *

Chapter 8

The visitors elected to stay on Tamaran while they waited to depart the system. This worked very well since there was much to do regarding the planet's reconstruction and they were eager to help. So , much of their time was spent in chambers with Galfore and/or the Council. To further the amount they could accomplish in the limited time available , the three divided their efforts amongst themselves. Each taking up a different aspect of work load. Surprisingly as hard as they worked they were still able to devote time to other endeavors. It was this free time activities that earned them the awe, the respect, and the fear her people had of the out-worlders.

To be fair, it was the Batman who instilled this fear in almost everyone. Including the Princess.

He spent most of his day in chambers with Galfore and the Council. Little was said about what they discussed , but whatever it was had unnerved many of them. Galfore himself seemed out of sorts and Koriandr attributed this to his time with the alien leader. It was after the day's end , when night feel upon the city , in the darkness that would cover her world that the Batman would take flight.

Thanks to the war and the state of the planet , crime was rampant throughout the capital city of Tamaran. Some areas were very bad. That was were you would find him.

In the dark of night he honed in on the most crime infested streets of the city. After a single night of his 'activities' , the crime rate dropped considerably. The screams and cries of the victims were replaced by the screams and cries of the perpetrators. In that one night he had stopped and/or caught more criminals than in the single best month the local authorities could manage. Some of those he caught were so traumatized, so scarred , so ... beaten by him they had to taken to hospital rather than jail.

The very next day the city was a buzz with talk and rumors of a dark winged figure flying through the night sky. The people in the streets spoke in awe of this mysterious specter that had the criminal element scared stiff. Many were grateful for the relief it brought their lives. That was quickly replaced with absolute shock and fear when it was learned that this terror of the night was in fact the alien leader. The very same leader who they knew ordered the destruction of Gordiania.

After that startling revelation one question was on everyone's minds ...

"What kind of creature is this ... To do such things ?"

His other two companions did not participate in this particular endeavor.

WonderWoman busied herself with the Council most of the daylight hours , coordinating the relief efforts between their people and Tamaran. Koriandr spent a good part of one day watching her. She was very impressed with the leadership skills the alien beauty displayed. WonderWoman was as firm in her dealing as she was tactful. Always pleasant and even tempered even when tensions and voices grew. She was commanding , but not overbearing. In control of the situation at all times. Never letting the Council's emotions or harsh words sway her course of action. Through all the arguments. All the bickering. All the stress and tension , she always had a pleasant smile on her face.

She was the apodeme of grace and elegance under stress. A skilled leader and accomplished diplomat.

After meeting with the Council, WonderWoman made her rounds throughout the planet. Speaking with community leaders and answering questions the populace had for their visitors. Again she excelled at these relations. Truthfully she did wonders for the view the people had of their government. The people fears were swayed and confidence in the government's ability to fix the planet grew. The Princess was sure that if they could , the Council and people would instill her in the leadership. Koriandr had to ponder what kind of job the alien would do given the power.

Koriandr told herself that if she would make it a point to learn as much as she could from this woman. If possible maybe she could mentor with her while she stayed on Earth. She envisioned her own mother like this alien. Capable, caring, graceful, determined, powerful ... all the things she wanted to become. It felt good to have a strong feminine figure to look up to again. Since her mother's death so many years ago , it was a hole in her existence. Maybe this person could help fill the gap.

The one called Green Lantern meet with the military leaders and worked on strengthening Tamaran's defenses. A priority was given to shoring up the weakened orbital and planet based defenses. Their tech-people worked non-stop and made some very impressive headway in the short time they were at it. Truth be told Tamaran's defenses haven't been in this good of shape in years. Although she did ponder the need for defenses.

'Was not the war over? Who do we have to fear now?'

When he wasn't with the generals or his own people the Green Lantern devoted his spare time to civil reconstruction projects. It was here he displayed his unique abilities. From watching him in action she determined that he used some type of hard light energy which was focused through the ring he wore. It emitted a green light that the Green Lantern (duh) would use to accomplish a variety of tasks. He was able to do the work of many a strong back in minutes what would normally have taken days.

Again the princess found herself most impressed not only with what these aliens could do , but more importantly what they chose to do with their power.

It was the night before their day of departure. Everyone was assembled in the great hall along with their visitors. A lavish feast of celebration was laid out before all. The likes of which hasn't been seen in years. Up until recently , there was very little worth feasting over.

Koriandr enjoyed her meal greatly. She wanted to get as much and as many different foods as she could while she could. Not knowing when her next 'good meal' would come. Little did she know WonderWoman had already procured a considerable amount of Tamaranian food supplies along with a number recipes to keep her and her sister fed for a long time. Plus they had already planned on regular shipments in case the girls couldn't eat or just didn't like Earth food. Still ... oblivious to this fact she stuffed herself.

She noticed her sister ate very little. Korimandr would always lose her appetite when she was worried or nervous. Instead of partaking in the feast she spent most of the evening quietly talking to Greynor. They must be speaking in low tones considering how close the two sat together. Koriandr had to wonder at their interactions. 'Oh well not my concern. Back to the feast.'

Koriandr had made her rounds speaking to those she considered friends and those she felt she had to converse with. Most of the latter where council members who made it a point to remind her how important this mission was. Like she really needed to be told that over and over again by a bunch of old men.

As the evening progressed , Koriandr became curious how their guests were enjoying the festivities. She looked to were they were supposed to have been seated and was surprised to find them not there. Glancing about the hall she found that the three had left their place at the head table and where now seated around the children's tables. WonderWoman was smiling and talking with a group of youths. Every so often she would laugh and make gestures that caused the children to burst out in laugher and giggles as well.

The Green Lantern was using his ring to create different shapes and objects and appeared to be telling stories to another group of kids. They in turn watched intently. Totally and absolutely engrossed in the show. Eyes fixated and mouths agape as children where ought to do. She had to giggle to herself when she spotted a number of adults also looking on with the same awed expressions on their faces.

After a little bit of effort she managed to find the Batman's hiding place. Surprised to see him sitting on the floor with a little girl in his lap. The girl's mother was feeding the child and had a pleased look about her. Koriandr remembered that she was a minor noblewoman who had complained to many that it was a chore to get her child to eat. Now she appeared not to be having any problems in that regard. Was this another power of the Batman? Pacifier of the fussy child? She snickered at the thought.

She watched as WonderWoman , after depositing her group with the Green Lantern , wandered over to where the Batman was sitting. She smiled and bent over to either whisper something into his ear or kiss his check. Maybe both? From her position she could not tell which. The alien beauty seemed very pleased with the scene before her. And why not? It is always nice to know the man you're going to marry is good with children.

Thinking back on it , Princess Koriandr felt a little silly when she realized that all the while she was admiring WonderWoman's ring and telling her how lucky she was to be marrying someone she deeply loved , it never occurred to Koriandr to ask who her betroved was. She and the rest of the planet found out by accident earlier today.

As the story was told to her, a young couple had decided to lunch at a nice quiet spot in the hills. A well know place for couples to go and have the 'romantic alone time'. It really was the perfect place. A secluded space with quaint surrounding and spectacular views of the valley and outlying areas. Yes a very nice place indeed. Koriandr had always said that was were she would go with her love , that is whenever she started doing things like that ...

Anyway, after they had made it up the 'hidden' path and rounded the big tree they received the shock to their young lives. The Batman was there and with WonderWoman. Sitting on the ground starring off into the distance. She was leaning against him and he had his arm around her shoulders. One would guess these aliens had the same ideal as this couple. So caught up in their moment they did not realized they were no longer alone.

Before the hapless couple could retreat the Batman heard the noise and turned violently on the sound. Pouncing on the terrified youths. Grabbing each one by the neck and lifting them bodily off the ground. It was said he growled menacingly and that his eyes were murderous. Koriandr had to wonder how anyone could claim such a thing since his eyes were hidden behind the opaque lenses of his mask.

Keep in mind that this occurred after the second night of his ... exploits. So it was widespread gossip to many , if not common knowledge to some , what he did to people he didn't like.

To top it off the unfortunate man in the story was a police officer who had first hand knowledge of what the Batman was capable of. The poor woman was on staff at the hospital that some of his captures were taken. So she had to have a good ideal what he could do to a body.

X-Hal knows what was going through their minds at the time. Whatever it was it could not have been pleasant.

Only through the quick actions and calm words of WonderWoman did he release the two. Who fled screaming as soon as their feet touched the ground. A short time later the unfortunate lovers were found by WonderWoman. She apologized profusely for his actions and reassured them that they were not angry at being interrupted. "He was startled and he gets like that sometimes." She said. She also stated that he would have come himself to offer his apologies , but did not wish to bring them anymore ... discomfort than he already had.

The couple graciously accepted her apology then thanked WonderWoman for her kindness. After a little bit of conversation between the three it was then relieved that the Batman and WonderWoman were indeed having the 'romantic alone time' as they were in fact a newly engaged couple. He proposed to her on their trip to Tamaran. She of course showed off her ring with glee.

By mealtime that evening the whole palace if not the planet was a buzz with the story. Seems the goings-on of the royal family was being replaced by the love lives of the visitors. Anyone who could gather the courage congratulated the two. Quickly learning if was far better , and safer , to approach WonderWoman than Batman. He appeared to be quite annoyed with any attention on the subject. She on the other hand gladly accepted the praise and eagerly showed off her ring.

Koriandr heard , second hand mind you , that the Green Lantern had said something along the lines that this was how things worked on Earth. The woman always seemed to be happier and more excited about an impending marriage than the man.

'Why would he not be as happy and excited as her?' the princess thought. 'They have the privilege of being able to choose whomever they wish to wed. How could one possibly be unhappy at such a wonderful thing? He did ask her did he not? Very strange.' She made a mental note to discuss this further with WonderWoman on their trip to Earth.

'Oh joyous! Some common ground to start our friendship from. Already things are going well.'

As the evening wore on the festivities turned from the food to the entertainment. A number of traditional Tamaranian acts were performed for their guests. Singing, music, the offering of meat helmets, plus many others. All of which seemed not very pleasing to the visitors. Especially the helmets. Oh well , no offense was taken by either party. After all one purpose of this gathering was so they could learn of each others culture and the like. As expected not everything would go over well. Growing pains as it were.

To everyone's surprise and delight the three offered a bit of their own culture as entertainment. WonderWoman played a small stringed instrument she called a harp and sang a very lovely song. All in attendance were enthraled by her performance. Either that or they were just staring at the alien beauty. Not a wise move considering her betroved was standing right there and not a man with the most pleasant reputation.

The Green Lantern produced a device that played music from their home world. Then along with WonderWoman they performed a traditional dance called a waltz. Apparently she should have done this with the Batman, but using his own words "Batman does not dance". A few couples joined in and tried their best. With a little help from the two they were able to pull off a fairly convincing waltz. The assemble crowd was most amused given the cheers and approving clapping they made when it was finished.

Koriandr looked around the great hall at the assemble mass. People were laughing and having a good time. They were care free and enjoying themselves immensely. She could not remember the last time she saw such things among her people. She wished her family was there to partake in the merriment.

Sadden by this thought she made her way outside via the nearest balcony. She thought of her mother and father. How she missed them both. Then she thought of her younger brother Ryandr. She missed him as well. As much as they fought and teased each other he was still a cherished sibling. Hanging her head she offered a silent prayer for them all.

"Mother. Father. Dear brother. How I wish you could be here with us now. To see how happy we all are. That is not true. It is not complete without you , but still I think you would like ... no ... would want us to be so. How I wish you could have met our new friends. They are teaching us many wonderful things. Do you wish to know what the most wonderful thing they have taught us? It is a new word. Strange sounding? Yes it is , but let me explain. It is describes perfectly how they act and what they are: their kindness, their compassion, and their generosity to others. The word is'nice'. We have never had a word such as this. The closest was ... weak. They are far from weak."

" Soon Korimandr and I will travel to their world. I am hoping they will continue to be ... nice. So many things are expected of us. Galfore and the Council says we must make a good impression. I am sure we will. Although I am not so sure as to how to do so. So please dear loves ones. If you can , help us. I know you would do so regardless of the circumstances , so I am counting on you all. I do not want to make a mistake. I want to make all of you proud of me. " she finished with a slight sigh.

"I am sure you will make us all proud Princess." came Batman's rough and gritty voice from behind her.

She turned startled to be once again in this fierce man's presence. She instinctively averted her eyes and bowed her head to a being she considered far superior to herself.

He glided over to her and placing a hand under her chin he ever so gently made her look at him.

" On Earth you will find it is preferred you not look away when someone is speaking to you. You don't have to look them in the eyes , but you should look at them none the less." he smiled warmly at the frightened girl. This was the first time she was ever so close to him. It was also the first time she had seen the man smile like that. It was so warm. So caring.

"All set to leave tomorrow? We will depart shortly after dawn. " he stated after withdrawing his hand and stepping away.

She was hesitant in her reply , but managed a "Oh yes I am most prepared. I am looking forward to the trip." Forcing a fake smile hoping not to offend the alien powerhouse.

"Princess. I know you and your sister must be ... apprehensive about this whole situation. Please believe us when we say we want what is best for you both. In fact we want what is best for all of Tamaran. "

"But why? I know you have said you will not speak of it , but why are you so interested in our world? In me?" she questioned with pleading eyes. Those thoughts had been plaguing her since the first day they arrived. She told herself she would show respect and not ask , but here and now she felt compelled to know. It was her life ! She had a right to know things that obviously affected it!

The Batman sighed and looked away for the brief moment. Then he looked all around. Like he wanted to make sure no one else was there. Leaning towards the smaller girl he spoke in a very low tone in her ear.

"I can tell you one thing , but you have to promise me that you will never repeat this ever again. Can I trust you to do that? "

"Yes..." she whispered back. She did not know why they were whispering.

Again he looked all around. Checking twice to prove that they were indeed alone.

"What if I told you I had knowledge of the future. Could you believe me?"

She looked at him with an expression that told Batman she didn't believe a word of it.

"On my planet there are those who claim to be able to see into the future. Most are fakes , but sometimes they can really do it. It was foretold that a great ... er ... event will occur in the distant future. Something very important. Something concerning Earth , Tamaran and many others. It was not clear , but we are fairly certain that together we have a great destiny before us. "

She was a little shocked and more than a little skeptical at what she was hearing. 'Seeing into the future? How can one do such a thing?' She was certain he was tricking her until she looked up into his masked face. The lenses that covered his eyes had disappeared to reveal light bluish green eyes. Eyes that told her he was being dead serious.

She gasped at what she saw.

"So that is why we are interested in Tamaran Princess. We are not sure when or how this will come to pass , but it is believed it will. So we are here now to keep you safe. We could not allow your people to die. " then in a small voice almost too low for her to hear "I could not let him die."

Returning to his normal voice he said " Do you understand?"

She thought for what seemed like an eternity and nodded her agreement to the dark figure before her. 'A great destiny' the words ringing throughout her mind.

"Remember. Tell no one. Not even me. "

"Now I think you should get some rest. You have a big day ahead of you. I know there's a farewell ceremony planned. So you'll probably want to be at your best."

He turned to leave , but did not walk towards the palace. Instead he walked further out onto the balcony.

"Were are you going? Should you not be getting the rest now as well?"

"No. I don't need to rest. Right now... I gotta go to work." With force that almost knocked her off her feet , he took off into the night air. She could see the dark figure heading towards the city. Most likely for another night of crime fighting.

"There he goes again. The man just doesn't get enough of it you know."

Koriandr was startled to find WonderWoman standing next to her. Gazing out into the night where Batman had flown off. A small content smile on her lips.

"It because he doesn't get to do it as much anymore back home. Being head council leaves little time to do what he loves. That and with those two around he's not needed as much these days."

This peaked Koriandr's interest. "Excuse me ... to whom do you refer? Those two?"

"You'll meet them soon enough. Lets not spoil the surprise OK. Shall we?" turning her attention back to the great hall she motioned to where the party was winding down. Koriandr smiled and lead the way back inside all the while wondering. 'Spoil the surprise?...'

* * *

AN: First off , let me say I was not happy with how this came out. I'm having a hll of a time describing what I'm envisioning for this story. I have an ideal where I want to go. It's just I don't know how to get there. Plus the writer's block is being a bear. I've been working on it for a while and since it wasn't getting better I just decided to say heck with it and post. Maybe I'll be forgiven if I can make the following chapters better.

Some reviewers (more like one) complained that last chapter was too short. Sorry about that , but I'm trying to keep the chapters to themes or thoughts. Hence the varying lengths.

Hope you all enjoy. Unfortunately I can't promise a timely update. I will try my best.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans or the Justice League or their characters. They are owned by DC Universe Comics (I think).

This is my second multi chapter fic. It's an AU cross over with Teen Titans and Justice League.

Multiple pairings inside.

* * *

Princess Koriandr woke none too happy to find it early morning. Really early. She hung her spinning head and hugged a very unhappy set of stomachs. She really should have listened to the Batman's advise and gone to bed. Instead she decided another trip around the desert table was in order. Big mistake.

Groaning she forced herself to sit up. Instantly regretting it. A wave of nausea passed over her being and she forced whatever it was threatening to come up back down.

"I shall never indulge like that ever again." She declared to her now empty room. She had noted upon her late return that most all of her possessions had been packed away and sent to the alien's ship. They had been very gracious by granting each princess their own room and allowing them to bring furnishing and other belongings if they wanted to. That way they would be more comfortable while on Earth. All that was left were a few items she deemed to precious to risk taking away from the safety of her home and a small travel bag.

She glanced over to a changing table and noted that her formal wear was laid out. No doubt with great care by her numerous servants. Everyone around her was so excited about her upcoming journey. She had to wonder who was more eager for her to leave , the palace inhabitants or the council.

'Of course they are excited, they are not the ones that has to leave their home' she thought bitterly to herself.

That was because they saw it as her duty. One she and her sister must fulfill. Or risk the anger of very powerful beings. 'A great honor...' they would say. 'It is of the utmost importance..... Etc. Etc.' On and on they would go. All she could think, it was just a task that was forced upon them and they had little choice in the matter. Where is the honor in that?

'Oh well.' she thought ' duties to one of my station. I guess if I must then I must.' That was said inside her head with a little more bravado than she felt. After being in the alien's presence the last couple days and given what transpired last night she still feared them greatly. How could she not?

Although they gave little indication they meant her or Tamaran any harm. Still , they were very powerful and proved to be rather ruthless. Look at what they did to the Gordainians. Also word had begun to filter back to Tamaran regarding some of the Gordainian allies. Apparently the alien's made them see the error in threatening Tamaran. Not that she will shed a tear for any of those monsters. The Earthers eliminated an entire race for the simple reason they were a threat to Tamaran.

A people they meet by pure chance.

She would have continued on this increasingly disturbing train of thought if not for several hand maidens entering her sleeping chamber.

Showing the proper greetings to her the head maiden spoke "My Princess you must rise and dress quickly. The departure ceremony is scheduled to begin shortly and the Grand Ruler insists that our ... quests ... not be kept waiting."

She yawned and nodded at the annoying woman. Allowing them to bath then dress her , as they usually did, she wondered if she would miss this aspect of her life. She was told that while on Earth she would be responsible for attending to her own personal needs. No servants would be allowed to accompany her or her sister on their stay. None were to be provided either. Actually she was told they do not have servants like they do on Tamaran. Instead they were referred to as workers and laborers. People whose job it was to do all the little things that her servants did now. She wondered what the difference really was.

After dressing in her formal attire and fixing her hair just right, the head servant placed a shining crown upon her head. She was now officially a Princess of Tamaran. All set to travel into a grand adventure of the most importance to her people ...... By the Gods she felt sick. Pushing several people aside she barely made it to the bath. Luckily none of it got on her clothes. Although her breath was certain to alert anyone within speaking distance at what just happened. She stood and waved the approaching hand maidens aside. Their concern for their Princess was evident in their faces , but Koriandr did not see it.

She simply went to the sink and carefully rinsed out her mouth. Willing the foul taste there to abate quickly.

Once she was certain this would not repeat itself , she made her way down to the palace gardens where the departure ceremony was to take place. When she was about to enter from the south hall she heard voices. Familiar voices that sounded very much like her sister and ... Greynor ? Curiosity getting the better of her she sought them out. Eventually finding the two standing very close to one another down a side hall. Greynor appeared to be saying something to Korimandr. Although she could not hear the words and with Korimandr's back facing her she could not see a reaction. Hearing her attendants calling once more not to be late she decided that this ends now.

"Sister!" she called out "What are you doing over there? We must hurry to the gardens. Come now please." Holding out her hand for emphasize.

Korimandr slowly turned from Greynor. She said something in parting then walked away. It looked as though every step pained her to take them. Once reaching Koriandr she took the offered hand and ,in a rarity ,smiled warmly at her younger sister. "Ready to depart ? Dear sister?"

If Koriandr was taken back by this rare display of affection she did not show it. Instead she smiled warmly and nodded in response a kind smile on her face. As the two walked away she did manage a glance back at Greynor. He hadn't moved. He was just standing there with his head held low. Looking back at her sister she noted the hard determined look on her face. Koriandr had to wonder what in the name of the Gods of Tamaran was going on with those two? Whatever it was it would have to wait.

'Must not keep the omnipotent aliens waiting.'

Despite the number and ranks of attendees the departure ceremony was rather simple. The royal sibling stood before the new Grand Ruler of Tamaran (who officiated the ceremony) , the Council of Elders, a large number of minor royals , warriors , various clergy , and of course the aliens. Priests read blessing from sacred texts and spoke of the duty and honor of the royal house. Gifts to the travelers were presented as a symbol of their journey. Not the one they were about to undertake , but rather the symbolic journey of life. Galfore himself gave a small speech which was not out of order. What made it odd was what he said towards the end ....

" Council members , those assembled from the nobility and the other classes, and most notable our new friends , we are gathered here to wish good journey and success to Princess Korimandr and Princess Korinadr. As they depart for the Earth let this not be a sad occasion. For this should be a time of great joy. They travel to the home of our most esteemed guests to study , learn , and interact. There they shall learn a great many things about our new friends and perhaps themselves as well. Yes this is a time to rejoice for these are the first steps into an unknown future. For all of us. It is a future full of promise and of ..... hope. Something that has been sorely missing from our lives these many years. So now we entrust our cherished daughters of Myandr and Luandr of Tamaran to our friends from Earth." Looking right at the Batman he continued with " We entrust the future to you .... Batman. Do not fail us."

The Batman returned his gaze with one of his own. Even through his mask Korimandr could see , it was a look of sheer determination and resolve. It would appear the two leaders were agreeing to some unspoken pack. Almost to emphasize his point he nodded ever so slightly to Galfore which he returned immediately. Whatever secrets these men held they did not appear to wish to share them with the assembled mass.

The room feel silent for a time. Uncertain what would happen next, Koriandr looked to her sister then to Galfore. The silence was broken by Batman " We should get going. I have extended my stay from Earth longer than I should have. " Looking at the Princesses he spoke again quietly "Say whatever goodbyes you need to , to whomever you need , then we should go." He turned away to give them their privacy , but not before looking at Galfore once more , locking eyes with the man.

Koriandr hugged Galfore fiercely and promised she would communicate often. She then went on to a few more friends and acquiantances to say her goodbyes while her sister did the same. She noted that she could not find Greynor anywheres. She really wanted to say goodbye to him for he was a dear friend. After what seemed like not nearly enough time they finished their goodbyes then the sisters made their way to were Batman and his party stood. Now that she thought about it , Koriandr had no ideal how they were to leave the planet. She did not recall them arriving on a shuttle or other craft. When they entered the protected circle the guards made around their leader , then Batman placed a hand next to his head and spoke "Gothamite , transport now."

In a flash of blue they were gone. Many in attendance gasped in surprise at the sight. They had not seen someone teleport before. Although they had heard of it , Tamaran does not posses that level of technology.

Galfore found he could not stop himself from staring at the spot where she stood moments ago. He had a million and one things he needed to attend to this day alone yet he stood there staring dumbly at the spot. His mind whirled with all manner of thoughts. Some most unpleasant. Others brought hope to his troubled feelings. And some filled his old heart with joy. Like he said earlier ' the first steps into an unknown future' possibly a very bright one indeed.

As he pondered this future that same question popped into his mind. I had been plaguing him since his private meeting with the Batman. Although the more he thought about it , it did not seem to cause as much distress as it did at first. Still he had to wonder....

'Which one is it?'

* * *

AN: Sorry for the delay , but I finally updated. I have to admitt I am not very happy with what I've written. Basically I've written myself into a corner. I rearlly bite off more than I can chew with this story. I have an ideal where I want to go with it , but no clue how to get there. Hence this crappy chapter and the one to follow. Hopefully the muse will hit (along with some much needed talent) then maybe I'll get going with better chapters. Or finish the dang thing !!

If I don't update again this year ... everyone have a Happy and Safe Holidays and have a Great New Year !! God Bless ...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans or the Justice League or any of the characters. They are owned by DC Universe Comics. (I think)

This is my second multi chapter story. It's an AU cross over with Teen Titans and Justice League. Multiple pairings inside.

* * *

One moment she was standing in the gardens looking back at her friends and what was left of her family with teary eyes. The next a flash of blue light and she was someplace completely different. It took Koriandr several moments to calm her racing heart before she realized they must have teleported aboard the ship. She thought some forewarning would have been nice , but decided against making a scene. Instead she just stood there gaping what she saw before her. Even as the others stepped off the transport pad she stood there frozen by the sight before her.

The room they were in was absolutely huge! It was an open cavern larger than the great hall of the palace. At least three times its size in height and five times the depth. . Numerous people were about tending to the various work stations. Several of whom stopped what they were doing to stare at the newcomers. She shied away from the attention she was now receiving. Suddenly the full realization hit; she was now completely in their control. A slight panic started to take in her gut and she looked to her sister for comfort. None to be found since Korimandr stood bye equally shocked and in awe at what she was seeing. After a minute or two WonderWoman broke through their trances.

"Impressive isn't it? Welcome aboard the Earth ship the Gothamite. One of several PD class star cruisers. Come with me ladies and I'll show you to your rooms so you can get comfortable for the trip back to our home." She smiled warmly at the two aliens youths. Allowing each to follow in their own time.

As they traveled through the monestrous ship towards their destination it was becoming evident just how big this thing must be. Korimandr decided she had to ask the question "If I may ask , just how large is this ship? From what I have seen so far it much grander than anything we have seen in our part of the galaxy."

"Well that would be hard for me to relate since I have no ideal myself." WonderWoman admitted with a snicker and a shy smile.

This had the sisters confused. Is she not one of their leaders? She should know these types of things. Correct?

Sensing their confusion at her admission the amazon tried to clarify "You have to understand this is my first time on her. The construction on this ship was finished only a few months ago so she was just getting done with trials when this business with the Gordainians presented itself. We rushed her into service along with several others. Plus much of the specifications and capabilities are highly classified information. Things we are not making public just yet. No offense , but I hope you understand that this by no means we do not trust or respect for either of you. "

'No offense to us? Is she joking? They are the all powerful ones and they are worried about offending us? She must be mad....' Korimandr thought. As usual her sister was the first to calm the waters.

"On no! We are not offended. Are we sister?" A quick head shake no. " See no offense taken. So please continue." She smiled brightly holder her hands together and low to her body. A symbol of respect on Tamaran as WonderWoman understood it.

WonderWoman smiled at the girl's friendly demeanor and sincere nature. She smirked to herself and thought 'I hope it's her. She'd be perfect for him.' Shaking those thoughts out of her head she continued to lead the sisters to their destination.

Finally reaching the VIP section of the residential quarters she smiled and gestured for the girls to enter. Upon their entry the princesses were once again stunned at what they saw. The room was glorious! A spacious living area that rivaled the ones in their own home. Their quarters was a suite with a common area , four bedrooms, a large spacious bath, two smaller ones , and areas for work or leisure. It was beautifully decorated. Simple , but at the same time elegant. At the far wall was a large set of windows. Koriandr walked over to take a peak. What she saw took her breath away. The view of the stars was amazing. From this vantage she could also she parts of the ship they were now in. Looking up and down then side to side she began to phantom just how big this craft really was. When Greynor said some of their ships where so large they could have hidden our battle groups he was not embellishing.

Korimandr had joined her by the window when all of a sudden space just seemed to split open then they were falling down a tunnel of brilliant lights. Startled gasps of surprise laced with worry (and maybe a little terror) escaped their lips and for a moment they feared some tragedy. Koriandr was embarrassed to find she really needed to use the bathroom.

Soft giggles from WonderWoman assured them all was well before she even spoke.

"First time traveling through a wormhole ladies?"

"A wormhole ma'am? I do not understand the term. We are not in hyperspace?" Korimandr questioned.

"No , not exactly hyperspace. This ship uses a quantum slip gate drive. It opens a compressed tunnel of time and space between different galactic points then the ship simply travels down it. It is much faster than regular light based drives. If we traveled hyperspace it would takes many weeks to reach Earth. This way we'll be there in hours. "

'What remarkable technology.' Koriandr thought as she closed the door. Soon to be relieved.

When they finally finished gawking out their window , the three women sat in the common area to talk. Koriandr could not help notice how wonderfully comfortable this couch thing was. She made a mental note to acquire one for herself when she returned home.

Now that was an odd thought. The ability to return home. The knowledge that the humans would not keep her longer than needed was a great comfort to her. It felt like her life was almost hers to lead. Truly wonderful.

Their conversation consisted mainly of WonderWoman filling in the sisters on a little of what was in store for them on Earth. They learned that Earth was the center of an alliance of planets. There were several core planets with treaties and agreements with several more. Earth itself was a world of many nations. To numerous to tell , but it was understood that there would be no one clear example of what a human being looked like or sounded or acted. They were a mixed of cultures and languages and beliefs , but united under the single goal of the betterment of their species.

Unlike Tamaran were most everyone had the same eye , skin , and hair color the people of Earth were a wide variety of complections and colors. Where on Tamaran there was but one religion the people of Earth had many and the beliefs varied between them. The obvious question was how could a race be so diverse and seemingly divided , but be united in such a way? It was meet with the simple answer.

"It is out differences that make us who we are. To overcome and achieve; it makes us strong."

To further confused the sisters WonderWoman started to explain that there are different types of humans. Specifically there were three kinds of humans in the world now: normal humans, metahumans, and the newtypes. Koriandr had to rub her temples in an attempt at calming the headache that was forming. It was too much to take in at one sitting.

Starting with the metahumans , she explained they were a group of the populace that were difference that the norm. Hence the term 'normal human'. The distinctive characteristic of a meta , as she called them , was some out of the ordinary or in some cases extraordinary ability or power. One could call them a mutation of the human genome , but not all where born that way. Most times is was a genetic variation at birth that gives rise to a meta. However, sometimes there are other factors like accidents, experimentation, or outside influences.

The metas are not new to the human race. They stared showing up in significant numbers some 300 years ago. Some have speculated that they have always existed on Earth. Just in such small numbers as to have gone mostly undetected throughout history. Unlike today. Although they represent a small percentage of the overall population, a single percentage at best estimates. With a population close to 10 billion that is still a large number of people.

As stated previously the metas began appearing in larger numbers as to become more noticeable within the world. Unfortunately this caused a great amount of trouble. Some stemming from normal humans unwilling to accept the ones that were different. The resulting fear and prejudice almost tore humanity apart. As such some metas began to turn on society. Becoming criminals as a means of fighting back the perceived or actual injustices; or as a way of asserting some control or influence into their lives. Sadly others did so as a means of survival.

Then there were the others. Those metas that decided to wage war on society and the world. Some believed it was their right to rule and control. Other saw it was their destiny. Still others were just agents of chaos. They wanted to see the world burn. Dark times for the human race.

Fortunately there were those who would not stand idly by and let these people do as they pleased. These metas choose to use their gifts to protect and serve the people. For the good of all mankind. They fought fiercely to preserve law and order. To stand for the ideals of truth and justice. To uphold the highest ideals of humanity. Adhering to stringent codes of morally they were a beacon for people to believe and have hope in. They were the first superheros.

At first most of them operated as individuals. Usually confining themselves to a specific area to protect like a city. Eventually they came together and organized their efforts. Thus was the beginning of organizations like the Justice League and the Teen Titans. Other followed , but the League and the Titans were the only survivors over the years.

Sensing that she was overwhelming the girls with too much information at one time WonderWoman decided to save the rest for later.

"I know this is a lot to take in at one time so why don't we stop here for now and move on to something else?" she said warmly.

Korimandr seemed inclined to do change subjects, however, he sister was not.

The question has been bugging here since she thought about it so she just had to ask.

"Um , you mentioned another ..... the newtypes I believe. Please who might they be?" She really wanted to know for some reason.

"Ah yes the newtypes. Hmmm .... how do I explain this one. I would image there are those that are exceptional on your planet? "

Koriandr looked more than a little confused. "I do not believe I understand what you have asked." She glanced at her sister for help on this one.

"I assume you mean the very talented individuals among our people. Yes?" Korimandr stated with a fair amount of uncertainty in her voice. She too was having trouble grasping the subject.

"Yes indeed! A person who is unusually strong, or very agile, or really intelligent, things like that. Now imagine a person being talented above a normal person not only in one area , but in all aspects of their beings. You see the newtypes tend to be smarter, faster, and stronger than a normal human being. Now you may think these people could be called metas, but they are not. Mostly because their abilities general do not place them on par with most metas , however , they are superior to a normal human. They are seen as the next step in 'normal' human evolution. It is commonly believed that eventually all humans will be like them."

"So the exception will eventually become the norm?" Korimandr stated.

"Exactly! That is a perfect way to put it. Much better than I could have phrased it princess. Very well done." WonderWoman beamed at the girl.

As the women conversed back and forth on these ideals , WonderWoman brought up a subject that Koriandr would have thought tackless in polite converstation.

"Princess Korimandr I am curious about something. If you don't mind me asking I notice most everyone on Tamaran has red hair and green eyes. Yet you have black hair and purple eyes. Why is that?"

Korimandr studied WonderWoman for a bit before answering. Perhaps trying to ascertain why she would ask such a thing. "It is true that most all Tamaranians are as you describe. I am ... an aberration. A genetic inommoly that occurs once every million births. You will not find many like me. Why do you ask?"

"Oh ..... I was just curious that's all since we've been talking about the differences between humans. A genetic inommoly you say? Interesting. If you don't mind me asking does the condition effect you in other ways? Other than your looks?"

The sisters glared at her in confusion. This was something they would not have expected from her. It seems a little .... rude to ask such things. But since they were here to learn from one another Korimandr guessed it was alright.

"None that I am aware of. Truth be told I have never given it much thought other than I knew I was different from the others."

"Oh yes you did enjoy your ... uniqueness did you not sister?" Koriandr teased.

"You be quiet sister! Mother said there was nothing wrong in being different. And there was nothing wrong with being proud to be so!" She stated as a matter of fact to her snickering sibling.

"Hear! Hear! Well said princess. And you are right. Always be proud of who you are." WonderWoman said with a cheer in her voice. After they calmed down a bit she asked another seemingly awkward question.

"So does this condition pass on to the next generation?"

"I do not understand what you mean." Korimandr said with a touch of something in her voice.

"Well say if you where to have children , will they inherit these traits or will they be the norm? You know the red hair and green eyes? Like your sister."

"Umm .... I am unsure what would happen. I have not given it much thought. I suppose I could ask a doctor on Tamaran if you needed to know. Why are you asking me this?"

"Oh I don't know. Just curious I guess. That's why were here isn't it? To learn about each other. Right?" She finished with an awkward smile. Acting nothing like the strong confident leader the girls had come to know. They eyed her carefully. Wondering just what was really on this woman's mind.

Korinadr decided to take this oppurtunity to get to know her a little better and maybe build at their friendship "Oh ... then if we are sharing. I am very curious about your upcoming marriage to the Batman. What are your ceremonies like? Have you made the plans yes?"

WonderWoman blushed slighty then began to fidget in her seat. She looked down and around anywheres except at the person who just asked her that question. After a moment or two of hesitation she bowed her head slighty and spoke in a soft unsure tone. "Um ... we haven't really talked about he wedding itself. He asked me to marry him on the trip to Tamaran which was a total surprise to me. He never really indicated he wanted to marry. Ever. As for a ceremony my culture doesn't have a wedding ritual."

"No wedding customs? Then your people do not marry?" Korimandr queried.

"No my people don't marry. I am an Amazon. You see we are a society of woman. There a no men in our lands so there is no need to marry."

"No men? Then how ...."

"It's a little hard to me to explain at this time. I know it doesn't seem possible , but trust me when I say we live differently then most others on Earth." WonderWoman stated with an embarrassed blush spreading on her lovely face. Then something in her demeanor changed and she looked saddened by her thoughts.

"Then if you have no traditions what shall you do ?" Koriandr asked.

"Oh I guess we'll just borrow something from the many and I mean many traditions people use on Earth. I'm sure we'll come up with something we'll both like." She smiled once more taking on the confidence the girls had come to know.

"That sounds wonderful. After you are married how many children do you plan on having?" Koriandr asked almost bouncing up and down in her seat. She loved children and the ideal just made her giddy.

That struck a nerve in the Amazon. Her face froze and after a moment fell. It carried a distant and pained expression. Koriandr feared she insulted the woman by asking her question although she could not understand how speaking of such happy topics could offend anyone. Soon the older woman steeled her features and rose.

"Excuse me ladies. I just realized there's something I need to take care of. I'll come back at lunchtime and we can continue our talk then. You should take this time to rest and relax." Flashing a quick smile she turned to leave the room.

Fearing a great offense Koriandr made a desperate attempt to salvage the situation. "Please do not leave friend. I am most sorry if I have made you sad or offended you in any way. I did not know speaking on such things would make you unhappy. Please forgive my ignorance." Koriandr stood and bowed deeply hoping to win forgiveness from the alien leader. 'Brilliant!' she thought. 'A few hours into my mission and I have managed to anger her.'

Something in those words stopped WonderWoman's departure. She turned to the young women bowing before her. Korimandr had stood and was bowing as well. Diana smiled and snickered while shaking her head. 'These girls are going to be a handful.' she thought.

"No princess. You said nothing offensive and I am not angry at you. Either of you. I just remembered I need to take care of something. That is all. It was my own fault for losing track of time. Now I will see you again in a few hours. So relax and enjoy." Again she turned to leave and proceed out of the room.

Before she reached the door she turned to the sisters and said "Although you are guests and are free to move about the ship and explore , we ask you not leave these rooms unescorted. If you need anything , all you have to do is press this com button and someone will take care of it. Again until later ladies." She nodded then exited the room.

"Oh sister! I fear I have offended our hosts! Whatever shall I do?!" Koriandr fretted.

"Do not worry yourself sister. I do not believe she was offended by what you said. All will be well. So be at ease." Korimandr tried to assure her sister. Even through she did not believe it herself. There was something said that definitely upset the alien. What could it have been?

WonderWoman had made it to the main bridge. Moving quickly and with purpose she sought out her intended. Finding him at his usual place the Batman was in the war room discussing something with several officers and techs.

"Clear the room please." She said.

He looked up from the table with slight confusion. The others cast curious glances at each other. Not sure what they should do. Until she spoke again.

"Now."

Jumping to attention they filed out as quick as possible. All avoiding to look directly at the possibly irrate woman. When the last had left the room the door closed with a whoosh then the lock clicked into place.

Batman sat there waiting for her to get to whatever reason she interrupted his meeting for. After many years of companionship he knew enough to let her come to it in her own time. So he would be patient and wait. Pacing back and forth several times she looked like she was debating something inside her head. Now she had acted like this with him a couple times before , but this time she actually looked to be nearly unhinged.

'What could have her so bothered?'

She moved closed and stared into his masked eyes. Pleading that he answer the questions that were swirling around in her brain. All he could do was star blankly back. After a moment he reached up and pulled off his cowl. Now soft concerned greenish blue eyes looked up to her panicked blue ones. His eyes trying to convey to her that whatever it was to please tell him so he could help make it better.

"Bruce .... are you sure?"

"What? Sure about what?"

"About me? Are you sure you want to marry me?"

Now he was confused. She accepted his proposal with so much enthusiasm she almost broke his neck from the glomp she gave in response along with a resounding yes. Now that would have been a feat in itself. So why was she acting like this now?

He smiled and snickered his answer "Of course I'm sure. Why would you think I wasn't? Have you ever know me to do something I didn't mean?"

"I know. I know. It's just ..." she was pacing back and forth in front of him like a caged animal. She looked as thought she was in a total panic and would flee the scene at any moment. 'Doesn't this type of stuff happened on the wedding day?' he thought.

The smile on his face faded as she continued her antics.

"It's just I was talking with the girls and they asked about us getting married then one of them asked about children. I didn't know what to say. I really haven't thought about it so I didn't say anything. I just excused myself and left. Bruce ... do you want children?" She asked in a panicky voice almost pleading with him.

Before his lips could form his answer she cut off his reply.

"You know I might not be able to give you children. You know that right? There's no guarantee that the God's will allow it to happen. And you know I can never give you a son. Hera will only allow daughters to be born from an Amazon for at least three generations. He'll never come from our line. From me. I won't ..... I can't ...." each sentence pained her to say. By the last one she was practically in tears.

Stunned Bruce learned over to pull the now distraught woman into his lap. He held her close with one arm while the other rubbed her back soothingly. She tucked her head into the crock of his neck and tried to calm herself. When her sobs subsided he spoke carefully , but most important of all he spoke from his heart.

"Diana. I am absolutely sure I want to marry you. There is nothing more I could want in this life then to spend it with you at my side .... always. There is no doubt in my heart. If you want it and the fates or the Gods allow , we can try for children. But only if and when we are ready to accept a little one into our lives. As for him ...."

Bruce paused and carefully chose his next words. "The more I see of the girls I am convinced it is one of them. We just have to have faith in what we've been told and wait for the future to play out. He may not be of my bloodline , but I will love and nurture him just the same. Just like I have done with all of them."

Still rubbing her back with one hand he moved the other to wipe the tears away. When she flashed a sweet smile he new he had said the right things at the right time. He smiled back warmly.

Hugging her again he added "Besides if we do have children all I would ask for are two things: a healthy and happy baby and secondly; that any child of ours will have your smile. "

She couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her lips. Rubbing her head into his shoulder she thought how sappy he could be at times. She would not change that about him for the world.

"Although I don't know about having girls. I know so little about women much less little girls. Plus I can't imagine myself loving another female as much as I love you." Casting her a devious smirk he said "You better not get all jealous and stuff."

Smack!

'Way to ruin the moment!' she thought. Although the goofy smile on his face told her she had done just what he wanted her to. He always did know what to do to make her feel better.

Returning to their embrace the couple stayed like that for a long while. Each pondering the words spoken and those unspoken but still felt. Diana had no doubt that what they were doing with their lives was the right thing to do at the right time. She smiled to herself and let out a contented sigh.

Sensing it was alright to change the subject Batman asked "So , which one do you think it is?"

Slightly annoyed that he was returning to his work mode; she still gave his question some serious thought. Finally answering she said " I honestly couldn't say at this point. It could be either one. They are so alike. But if had to wish for one , then I would like it to be the younger sister."

"Really? Why is that?" he asked with a hint of surprise.

"I'm really starting to like her. She is such a sweet girl. Plus I think she'd be good for him. Also she strikes me as the natural mother type. She would raise excellent children. I'm sure of it."

Nodding his head slightly at her words he pulled her close again. Then he spoke very softly into her ear.

"Let us hope so. For all our sakes. Let us hope so."

* * *

AN: There you have it folks. Another chapter of complete filler fluff cause I have no ideal what to do next. That whole talent and inspiration thing hasn't hit yet. I'd ask for some for Xmas , but if Santa brings me anything I'm wishing for a winning lottery ticket.

Some of you may have noticed I 'borrowed' the ideal of the newtype from the Gundam universe. Not sure why , but it seemed like a good ideal at the time. We shall see if it plays out.

Thanks again for reading and reviewing if you are so inclined.

Take care. God bless. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans or the Justice League or any of the characters. They are owned by DC Universe Comics. (I think)

This is my second multi chapter story. It's an AU cross over with Teen Titans and Justice League. Multiple pairings inside.

Warning!! Slight naughtiness to ensue. So readers beware. Hopefully the T rating will hold.

* * *

Hours passed since the departure of WonderWoman. The sisters spent their time together in their suite , but at separate activities. Korimandr sat on the couch staring off into the empty space before her. Deep in whatever thoughts she was having. Her face blank and impassive.

Sensing that her sister wanted to be left alone Koriandr had to find some way to pass time. Spending some of it starring out their window. While watching the shining tunnel going by at a dizzying pace was interesting , it quickly became very boring. After a bit she decided that a nap was in order since she really didn't get the best night's sleep. So she laid down on that comfortable couch as far as she could get from her sister. Hoping her presence was not disturbing her sister she got comfy into its plush cushing. Sleep claimed her in no time.

As she lay there in blissful slumber the dreams started again. She usually didn't remember her dreams , but this one was different. Simply because she had it many times in the past. It wasn't always the same exact dream. Some of the details changed from time to time , but the major events where always the same. She would be in a strange place engaged in combat with an nondescript enemy. The fighting was fierce and was occurring all around her. Although she couldn't see it. It was dark , but not nighttime. Darkness was just everywhere. She could her and feel the clashing bodies. She fought bravely , but success was not coming to her. After falling down for the umpteenth time her faceless enemy stood above her ready to finish her off.

Usually she would wake when the death blow was dealt, however, this time it was different.

Her attacker grinned and babble something she couldn't understand. It was definitely taunting her fallen form. She clenched her eyes shut as it raised it's weapon. Just then a screech was heard from far away. She opened her eyes towards the sound. Off in the distance the form of a bird could be seen growing larger as it approached. When it filled the reddish sky the figure changed to the form of a man. This warrior barreled into her attacker knocking the body away. Now it was this lone figure that stood triumphantly above her fallen body.

Like her assailant the form was there , but no other details save his eyes. They were the most dazzling shade of blue she had ever seen. He leaned down and offered a hand. "Are you all right?" it asked in voice that sounded sweeter to her than anything she had ever heard. She accepted his help and stood with his assistance. When they touched a jolt of electricity shot up her arm and down to her toes. Still holding onto his hand she stared breathless into those eyes. Those beautiful eyes. The faceless figure smiled as he asked again "You sure you're OK?"

It was then she realized her heart was beating wildly and she was finding it hard to breath. Her legs felt weak at the knees and she could not stop the smile spreading on her face. All manner of thoughts went through her mind.

She recalled the stories she read when she was younger. The type of stories a girl her age should not have been reading. You know the stories about the love between a young man and woman. The type of reading a proper princess should not be doing. Because of these stories she reasoned that this was what it must be like to fall in love. Hopes and dreams swirled all around her. Like a panorama of every thought she had as a little girl when she believed she would meet the 'one meant for her'. All the while she held onto his hand. He was her calm in the storm. The rock that rooted her firmly to the ground. This was her warrior. Her hero. The one meant for her.

As she stared into his eyes he continued to smile brilliantly at her. She felt warmth course through her body as he pulled her close. Their faces nearly touching. Even at this distance she could not discern any features , but somehow she knew he was very handsome. Her eyes traveled all over his dark face. Trying desperately to find some distinguishing feature so she will recognize him when they meet again. As she searched his smile faded into a pair of perfectly formed lips. Lips that were moving closer to hers.

She gulped and drew in a shaky breath. Her heart started to pound ever harder as she learned into what she assumed would be a kiss. Something she as a princess should not be doing with this stranger , but she wanted to so much. She licked her lips in anticipation of their contact. Closer he came. She was almost panting in the excitement of the moment.

'Closer' she thought. 'Come closer to me ... my hero ... my love.' She could feel his warmth. It was wonderful. She hoped the rest of him would be just as .....

"Sister!"

Koriandr was startled out of her dream with such a shock she feel off the couch. Landing with a loud thud she looked frantically for her hero. Realizing it must have been a dream she stopped her search and groaned loudly.

"Sister .... why did you have to wake me? It was getting to the good part. We were about to ..." she wined to the room.

Korimandr cleared her throat several times trying to indicate they were not alone.

Koriandr picked up on her sister's warning and sat up quickly with an 'eep' just to find a very amused looking WonderWoman standing next to a blank faced Batman. He looked a the young woman still laying on the floor. Her face was turning red and she adverted her eyes to the floor.

'What the hey ?' he though. A nudge from his finance told him to say something. And given the look she gave him , he had better not say something stupid.

"We came by to invite the two of you to lunch with us in the main dinning hall. However, if you prefer you can stay here and we'll have something brought to you. You're choice." he stated flatly.

That must not have been exactly what WonderWoman wanted since she cast him a glare that said 'Smooth move there buddy ...'

She shook her heard before saying "Whichever will make you girls more comfortable. Don't feel like you need to come with us because we're here." She smiled warmly.

Korimandr rose and faced the two Earthers. Bowing slightly she said "My sister and I would be honored to accompany you to dine. We require a few moments to freshen up since we were not expecting to leave this room. If we may ask your permission to do so." Deepening her bow.

Koriandr positioned herself to bow to the pair was well. However, still did not get off the floor and kept the couch in between her and them. It was a meager barrier to hide her embarrassment.

Batman looked confused , but WonderWoman deepened her smile. She replied "Of course ladies! Please take your time. Actually it was rude of us to drop by without calling first. We'll wait outside around the corner. So when you're ready just exit the room. We'll know when you do so. "

She grabbed Batman's arm and ushered him towards the door. As the door opened she looked back and said "Nothing too formal ladies. It's just lunch with us and the rest of the crew. So no biggie." She smiled as she pushed him out of the room following closely.

As soon as the door swished closed Koriandr let out a sigh of relief. "That was very embarrassing. Thank you sister for the rescue."

"It was nothing. Just get bathed and ready as fast as you can. I do not want to keep them waiting." She turned to her dresser to grad a change of clothes then headed for the bath.

"I think I will just wash my face. These clothes will be fine..." Koriandr started to say when her sister cut her off with a growl.

"You need to bath and change quickly. Lest others see your **shame**!"

Koriandr was surprised at her sister's outburst. First for its tone. Second for what she said.

"Shame? What do you refer to sister?" her voice was full of confusion until she realized something odd. As she tried to get off the floor she became aware of a cold , wet , and somewhat sticky feeling down between her ....

"**Eeekkk!!!**" She screamed as she realized what her sister meant. 'Oh no!!' she was not having that type of dream in full view of her sister. Face blazing red she raced to grab a change of clothes and hurled herself into the large bath.

* * *

AN: There you have it folks. Another chapter of complete filler fluff cause I have no ideal what to do next. Plus a little bit of naughtiness there. Hope you don't mind.

I case anyone read my last chapter I just wanted to let you know that I Santa did bring me winning lottery tickets. I won a whopping $6! Guess I should have been more specific. Off to work I go .... dang!

Hope everyone had a great holiday(s) and New Year.

Thanks again for reading and reviewing if you are so inclined.

P.s.

I have no ideal if girls have such reactions to 'those type of dreams'. I wrote it cause I thought it was funny.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans or the Justice League or any of the characters. They are owned by DC Universe Comics. (I think)

Some other characters or ideals I do not own:

Khilrathi from the Wing Commander Series

Gorn from Star Trek

Saiyen from Dragonball and Dragonball Z

This is my second multi chapter story. It's an AU cross over with Teen Titans and Justice League. Multiple pairings inside.

* * *

After taking the fastest bath of her life EVER Koriandr dried quickly then changed into a new set of clothes. Hoping the evidence from her ... err ... dream was sufficiently removed she exited the bath to find an annoyed looking Korimandr glaring at her. She blushed a deep shade of red as she hung her head in shame.

Korimandr stepped forward to glare even harder. Try as she might she was not able to contain the amusement within. She snickered and slapped her on the shoulder.

"Growing up are we dear sister?" she teased.

Koriandr was absolutely horrified! She tried to retort , but found no words to do so. Instead her blushed deepened and she hung her head even more. After a moment or two she gathering herself then spoke softly.

"Sister. I am ..... shamed of myself. Please forgive me. I ...." she choked out with a stuttering breath.

Korimandr erupted in hearty laughter. Oh how mean she could be right now , but given the circumstances she decided to take the high road. Besides , she was surprised to find herself actually pleased to see that her sister was indeed maturing.

There was a time when such a thing was in question. For both of them.

Smiling warmly she said "Little sister do not worry. It is a normal part of growing up. Be joyous for you are turning into a young woman." She reached out to cup her face and brought it up so they could look into each others eyes. "Before we all know it you'll be married and giving birth to an heir." She chuckled that last bite.

Koriandr continued to blush and shied away from her sister's gaze. Instantly feeling better from the compliments she smiled brightly. They were usually not so pleasant to each other , but ever since these aliens showed up their relationship was improving in grand steps. Another thing which they had brought to her life for which she have to thank them for.

Taking her sister's hand Korimandr lead the two of them out into the corridor intent on finding their hosts.

Hopefully they were making a good impression as the Council had wanted. She had her doubts , however, given how forgiving these aliens seem to be she wasn't too concerned.

Quietly conversing between themselves they walked down the hall towards what she believed was the right direction. Soon they caught sight of Batman and WonderWoman speaking to each other. As soon as he noticed them he pointed in their direction then whispered something into her ear. Whatever it was it caused her to blush then she smacked him hard in the arm. Burying a reddening face into his chest she appeared to having trouble controlling herself. Koriandr tensed up fearing WonderWoman had known what had transpired in her room earlier. Maybe that was why she ushered the Batman out of their quarters so quickly.

Once they reached the pair WonderWoman had regained control of herself. She smiled brightly at the sisters before speaking "All set? " They nodded in response. "Good then let's go. I'm sure you're both very hungry." Taking the Batman's arm she lead the group down the corridor towards the dinning hall.

After several minutes and many twists and turns the group found themselves at the main dinning hall. When they entered the hall the sister couldn't help but gap at the sight before them. The places was huge! The great hall had at least three tiers and held a sea of people as far as the eye could see. Like their rooms it was beautifully decorated. Simple , but elegant at the same time. There were a fair number of trees and large plants along with a multitude of small gardens dotting the hall. The place was buzzing with conversation as people sat in varying sized groups eating their meals. There must have been hundreds if not over a thousand people gathered here.

As they traveled through the cavernous hall WonderWoman was pointing out different features of the facility as well as some of the other alien races.

"Over there is the main cafeteria. It has the usual fairs most people like. It's the quickest way to eat since most of the smaller places have lines this time of day." Pointing to a number of small shops and booths lining the outer areas. She explained that the smaller shops offered what could be considered specialty cuisine. There was a wide variety of foods and dishes available to be had. Enough to please just about any pallette. She stated if you ate three meals a day in this place it would take weeks to try them all. She herself recommend the smaller shops for their unique cuisine , but unfortunately it was usually a pain to get something since you always had to wait. The sister looked about and sure enough they could see long lines of people waiting to get service at every spot.

"How are we supposed to eat in this environment?" Korimandr questioned.

Just as WonderWoman was about to say something four figures swooped over their head and landed in an orderly fashion several feet in front of the group.

Koriandr gasped in surprise at their sudden appearance. As startled as she was she couldn't help but stare blankly at them. They were magnificent creatures! They looked just like humans with the exception of their large beautiful wings. Regal and majestic they were akin to something one would read about in a fairy tale. They were dressed in a similar fashion so she reasoned they must be part of the same group. The last one , a young woman , turned and approached.

Stopping before WonderWoman she bowed slightly before straightening and speaking with a clear voice.

"Princess Diana. Forgive our rudeness we did not know it was you when we landed."

"Oh don't worry about it. I am glad you did because I want you to meet our newest friends. Corporal LeeLann I want you to meet Princess Korimandr and Princess Koriandr of Tamaran." She pointed to each one as she spoke.

The young woman looked at each princess and offered a slight bow to which each returned in kind.

"Welcome aboard your highness's I trust your stay so far has been a pleasant one?"

"Oh yes it has been most agreeable has it not sister?" Koriandr spoke up with her usual glee.

Korimandr nodded in response as she said "Yes. It has been a very pleasant trip."

"Good I am glad to hear of it. Now if you will excuse me I need to get in line before the others eat all the blorque pie. " she bowed again and turned to walk away.

As she departed WonderWoman called after her "I'll be sure to tell your cousin you said hi."

LeeLann stopped cold. Seemingly upset at this , however , she looked back over her shoulder and nodded before continuing on her way.

The sisters were slightly confused. They were even more so when WonderWoman snickered at the retreating woman.

Seeing their questioning glares she shook her head "Family business that you need not concern yourselves with. Don't worry. You'll find out sooner or later. The rumor mill never fails to educate." Smiling and pointing towards a direction she said "Shall we continue?"

Koriandr smiled back and nodded with enthusiasm. As she started to follow again she realized something was amiss. Batman was not longer with them. Searching left and right she could not find him in this sea of people.

As they walked WonderWoman spoke again "Oh by the way those where Thanagarians. They are a temperamental group so it would be best if you avoided them for the time being."

"Are they dangerous? Should we expect conflict?" Korimandr asked.

"No. Not dangerous and I do not intend to infer that they are a bad people. And it's not like you can't speak with them. It's just they are easily insulted and quick to anger. You may want to wait until you have a better understanding of their personalities before having any interactions." She stated.

After a moment she added "You will find that is true with most of the races you'll meet in your journeys. And as far as danger you have nothing to worry about. No one on this ship would think of harming either of you. They all know better."

That last bit was said with something that Koriandr could not identify. It sounded ... ominous to her.

As they continued to walk WonderWoman continued to point out the different races.

"You see that group of people over there under the tree?"

The girls nodded their confirmation.

"The green ones with the pointy heads and yellowish eyes are Martians. They hail from a planet called Mars. It is in the same solar system as the Earth. The fourth planet to be precise." she stated with a wave to the group. In turn they smiled and waved back.

"That guy over there. You see him? The short one with the spiky black hair. He's a Saiyen. Extraordinary fighters. Again another race you might want to put off interactions until you gain a better understanding. Oh, by the way that was their Prince."

"Those two over there." Pointing to a large fur covered creature walking next a much larger reptilian creature. They seemed to be in sort of conversation with each other. "That is a Khilrathi and the other is a Gorn. Although that's a K-Gorn not a regular Gorn. If that makes any sense at all."

Apparently it did not since the sisters were staring at her with bewildered looks in their eyes.

"They are two different species, but come from the same home system. Several centuries ago a group of Gorn refugees wandered into Khilrathi territory. Thanks to some prophecy they were welcomed into their society. Fortunately for the Gorns they were able to integrate themselves into the Khilrathi culture. Since then they have flourished in the Empire. The only thing you really need to understand is that K-Gorns act like a Khilrathi and not a Gorn. And there is a difference in their behaviors. You'll be able to distinguish the two based on their styles of dress. " She said hoping to clarify.

"They are very fierce looking creatures. Are they ... nice?" Koriandr asked noticing their muscular bodies and sharp looking teeth and claws.

"Oh yes they are very nice. The Earth has an excellent relationship with the Khilrathi Empire. As such they are very friendly to humans so no worries. In fact as a woman you have nothing to fear from them. Their society worships women. As all societies should I might add. " she said with a snicker and a grin. The sisters grinned back and giggled as well. "Plus they are governed by a monarchy that is thousands of years old. As royalty yourselves they will treat you extra special since it's in their nature. I would not be surprised that once you reach Earth their ambassadors will make a formal greetings on behalf of their Emperor. They did to me once they found out I was a princess."

"Actually remind me after dinner that we should talk more on that. I probably should give you an ideal what to expect in case it does happen. Don't want you making a bad impression with the Khilrathi. Although you shouldn't worry. Their Emperor is a very understanding and forgiving ruler. Still it's always best to make a good first impression."

"Yes I will remind you later on. In the mean time where do you wish to dine ma'am?" Korimandr said pleasantly to their host.

As WonderWoman pondered the question , Koriandr finally spoke up.

"Um ... excuse me? But where has the Batman gone to? We have seem to have lost him along the way."

WonderWoman stopped and for the first time realized he was gone. She placed her hands on her hips and snorted, visibly annoyed . "He better not be doing what I think he's doing."

She looked back and forth then up into the space above. Sure enough he was floating in the air conversing with a group of people. Visibly irritated she snorted "I knew it! Working again!"

Koriandr shifted her gaze up and found him speaking with a group of very short pale blue skinned men with larger than normal heads. They in turn seemed to be surrounded by a number of beings all dressed like the Green Lantern. As she studied the scene WonderWoman spoke up with a slight bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Those small men are Owens. They come from a planet called Owa. The Central world for the Green Lanterns Corps. They are their leaders if you could call them that."

"The Green Lantern is not of Earth?" Koriandr asked.

"No. The Corps is not of Earth. The Green Lantern Corps has existed for a very long time. There wasn't a human in their ranks until about three hundred years ago. Around the same time as the founding of the League. His name was Hal Jorden. And thanks to his more than exemplary service record there has always been a human in their ranks ever since."

She inhaled deeply and sighed. "Sometimes I feel so bad for John. He has such big shoes to fill. Such high expectations. It's unfair to live in someone's shadow like he does."

"It does not sound like you have much love or respect for the Green Lanterns." Korimandr stated more than questioned.

"No I don't. They are not part of the alliance , but they come here and act like they own the place. The Lanterns can be very difficult to deal with at times. I am not saying that they're all bad. Far from it. There are a bunch of good people in their ranks. John Stewart among the best of them. It's just their 'leaders' can be a bunch of jerks. Stubborn to the extreme. Hard headed. Some are so caught up in maintaining their traditions that they are blind to almost everything else. Plus they can be brutal the way they treat their own members. Especially humans. The standards they are held to is very high."

WonderWoman continued to glare as Koriandr asked her question.

"If you do not like them , then way invite them into your presence?"

"Well princess they are an organization dedicated to peace and order. Something the League strives for as well. We have to remember that it is the mission that is important not our personal feelings that matters. That is why Batman puts up with them. He won't let personal feelings get in the way of the big picture. That is what a true leader does." She sighed again. Obviously not very pleased with these people on their ship. "Although I do know he'd like to boot them all off his ship. Arrogant little blue skinned jerkwads."

The girls giggled at her rather out of character comment.

WonderWoman turned to them and softly giggled as well. She shook her head at her own bad joke then surveyed the scene looking for a suitable place to eat. Spotting a favorite place she decided their search was over.

"I know what were we should go. Ichiro's Garden. They have the best soups and salads plus some very nice tea and deserts that I am sure you will like." She proclaimed as she pointed to the place in question.

The princess smiled and looked over to where she directed. Finally relieved to be dinning since she was starting to get hungry. After all her stomachs were empty after this mornings bout of sickness. Her happy expression feel as she soon realized that the place was packed solid and the line to get in must have had 100 people long.

"Are you sure ma'am. The wait seems like it would be a very long one. Maybe another less crowded shop would be in order?" Korimandr said as politely as she could. She too was not keen on the ideal of waiting any longer to eat.

"Not a problem ladies. Watch a master at work." WonderWoman said cheerily.

Straightening herself she said to no one in particular "Anata."

After a moment or two she said it again although a little louder "Anata!"

Within seconds a loud swosh was heard followed by the appearance of the Batman.

"Sorry ..... I was distracted by some business. Where do you want to eat?"

WonderWoman stood before him with her arms folded across her chest looking miffed. She pointed to the place she had mentioned a few minutes ago and waited.

His eyes followed here hand to where she pointed. Taking note he nodded then flashed a very brief smile before saying "Sure thing. Just follow me. Ladies?"

As he took off to lead the way WonderWoman's irritation melted and a rather pleased expression took its place. She folded her arms behind her back and smiled at the girls.

"Come on girls. Our table is waiting for us." With that she happily followed after Batman.

Confused , but curious the girls trailer after without question.

As he walked towards the eatery Koriandr had to suppress her amusement at what happened next. That long line that was there previously just melted in his presence. As the Batman walked people could not get out of his way fast enough. They following in his wake, noted that the line reformed as they passed. He just walked into the establishment without a single protest from anyone. Stopping briefly to survey the seating area he pointed to a table in a secluded corner. Wonderwoman nodded in approval. As soon as he started to move again a number of people wearing white coats appeared out of nowhere and ran in front of him. Again everyone just moved out of his way without him saying a word.

The people who were eating at the table were quickly ushered away as was the remnants of their meal. Within moments the table was cleared and cleaned spotless. He walked up to a chair and held it out. WonderWoman sauntered up to him then sat with a tiny smirk on her face. He offered chairs to the sisters who took them with all the grace and dignity as a princess should. By the time he had sat in his own chair a number of white coated servants appeared. A fury of activity took place and soon their table was set with fine place settings, glasses of iced water, etc. The menu was explained in detail and the servers waited patiently for them to decide.

As the women talked happily on what they should get Korimandr became aware of just how quiet the place had become. She noted that no one was talking or even eating anymore. They all stood perfectly still in their places. The Batman must have realized this as well since he held up a hand and said in a very monotone voice "Continue." With that everyone went back to their business although it was much quieter now then when they had first walked in.

After much discussion and help from WonderWoman their meals were ordered. The conversation that followed consisted of WonderWoman continuing her Alliance lessons. She spoke at length on some of the other races they would meet on the ship and others they would meet once reaching Earth. She also answered any question the girls had. Once in a while Batman would interject some tidbit , but mostly said very little.

Soon their food came and they ate in relative silence. Well at least Batman did. The women carried on with their conversation which had turned towards more casual things. They talked about the food , the place settings , the lands and cultures from which they came, the decorations, etc. The girls were learning so much about these people and they were having a very enjoyable time.

Once their main dishes were finished dessert quickly appeared. They each had something called pecan pie with cups of hot tea. Except Batman he had something called coffee black. The pie was very good and the tea complimented it nicely. As they were finishing Korimandr noticed that several other white coat servants wearing large fluffy white hats were standing off to the side staring at their table. She cleared her throat to get WonderWoman's attention and nodded in their direction. WonderWoman smiled at the sight and nudged Batman.

"Looks like the chefs are interested in what you thought of the food."

Batman sighed obviously annoyed at the ideal. He raised a hand and motioned for them to come forward. A visibly nervous man stepped forward and approached cautiously. When he reached what was assumed a respectable distance he spoke.

"Might I enquire as to what you and your companions thought of the food? Sir?"

Koriandr was the first to speak. "It was wonderful. We were most pleased with everything. Is that correct sister?"

"Yes very much. I enjoyed all of it." Korimandr said with a reassuring head nod.

"Very good. The soup was excellent and that pie was a little slice of heaven. Don't you think so Batman?" WonderWoman beamed at the prostrate man.

Batman's response was a non committal grunt and a slight tilt of his head.

The man became very excited at the 'praise'. "Oh thank you sir! Thank you! Thank you!" With that they backed away from their table and where gone just as fast as they had appeared.

Korimandr was confused. If they were not considered royalty and there were no servants then why where these people acting like this? It was so much like she had experienced in the palace. Surely there had to be reason. She about to ask when Batman suddenly stood.

"Ladies it's been a pleasure , but unfortunately there are things I need to attend to. Until this evening I bid you a good afternoon."

WonderWoman studied him with a disbelieving eye. She was about to say something when Batman leaned over the table and placed a chaste kiss on the tip of her nose. This had the effect of shocking everyone at the table into a complete stupor especially WonderWoman. She gapped at him as he lifted into the air and disappeared skyward.

After a several moments she finally broke out into a smile followed by light hearted laughter.

"Take note girls. You may never see that ever again in your lifetime." She chuckled.

"I do not understand. See what? " Koriandr asked with a slight giggle herself. She couldn't help it. WonderWoman's mood was contagious.

"He never shows affection in public. For him to do something like that ..... I just don't know what to make of it. Seriously. He surprised me with that one." She continued to giggle as she spoke.

The sisters were perplexed by their actions. The couple seemed to be complete opposites. She was so lively and open and friendly. Him ... not so much. Curious creatures.

After a little bit more of pleasant conversations the ladies left the restaurant and headed out for an extensive tour of the ship with WonderWoman. She pointed out various sections explaining their functions and purpose. As fascinating as this was Korimandr couldn't keep her full attention on the subject at hand. She felt compelled to ask the question plaguing her mind.

"Excuse me ma'am?"

"Yes?" She smiled at the elder sister.

"I am curious about what happened at the restaurant."

"What do you mean ? "

"The way people acted around Batman. Does everyone on this ship fear him so much?"

"Oh no princess! You misunderstand. They do not fear him ..... wait that isn't entirely true. No. No. What you witnessed wasn't really fear but rather something I would call hero worship."

"Hero worship ma'am? "

"Umm ... that might be a little hard for me to explain at this point. I think you'll have to learn a bit more about our culture and history before I could explain properly."

This earned confused glares from the two sisters.

"Let's table that discussion for now. The one thing you need to understand that the majority of the people on this ship are from Gotham. And in Gotham there are few that have the renown of the Batman. You'll learn what that means in time. It has very much to do with world history particularly the history of the Justice League. Things you will eventually learn about so no need to get into it right now."

" As for what happened in the restaurant , he never eats out. He always eats in his office or his quarters. To see him actually out in public is very a big deal. For him to choose that place on his first venture outside is an incredibly big deal. By that simple act that eatery has earned bragging rights for all time."

Again the sister just glared in confusion at her. This explanation was not answering questions , but creating more.

WonderWoman grinned at the two. "Trust me when you understand what the Batman means to these people you will understand and that will come in time. So why don't we continue our tour?"

She smiled brightly as she lead two very confused Tamaranian princesses further into the bowels of the ship.

A couple hours later the sisters returned to their quarters. Exhausted more by the shear amount of information imparted that their trek about the enormous space ship.

They were informed that dinner would be this evening at 7 with Batman, WonderWoman, and the Green Lantern in their private dinning room. It would be an informal event. They were also told they would be arriving at Earth in the morning.

In the mean time the girls were once again finding themselves needing to burn up some free time.

Korimandr chose to sit quietly and read some materials she brought with her.

Koriandr sat staring out of their window pondering the many things she learned today. Everything was happening so fast. By tomorrow morning they'll be on Earth. She couldn't help but be both excited at and dreading what awaited them.

____________________________________________________________________________

AN: There you have it folks. Another chapter of complete filler fluff cause I have no ideal what to do next.

I've been working on this for weeks and it's not getting any better so here it is. Maybe I'll make up for it later on but I doubt it.

Thanks again for reading and reviewing if you are so inclined.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans or the Justice League or any of the characters. They are owned by DC Universe Comics. (I think)

Some other characters or ideals I do not own:

Khilrathi from the Wing Commander Series

Gorn from Star Trek

Saiyen from Dragonball and Dragonball Z

This is my second multi chapter story. It's an AU cross over with Teen Titans and Justice League. Multiple pairings inside.

* * *

After about an hour or so of idly lounging about their quarters, Koriandr decided she must do something a little more productive than ... this. She thought about talking with her sister on today's events, but from the way she looked as she read whatever it was she was reading Koriandr decided that probably wasn't a good ideal. Dinner was going to later this evening so spending the next several hours staring at the walls was out of the question.

Thinking back on their tour she remembered something about an exercise and training area that had peaked her interest. She started to head towards the door then WonderWoman's warning about leaving the quarters unescorted popped into her head. Realizing her almost mistake she stopped immediately and thought about it further.

'Wait ... She said to press the communication button and someone would assist me.'

So she did. Instantly after pressing the button, which took her several attempts to find, a female's voice came out of nowhere.

"Yes your highness? How may I be of assistance?"

"Yes you may. I would like to visit the training area WonderWoman spoke of early this day. May I have an escort please?" she said as polite as possible resisting the urge to order as she would at home.

"Of course princess. Please wait and someone will be with you momentarily. Do you or Princess Korimandr require anything further at this time?"

Koriandr glanced over to her sister who raised a hand and waved a 'no thank you' without turning around.

"No she is content. All I require is the escort. Thank you."

"Very good your highness. If that is all than I will say good day and to please enjoy your trip to the training area. Signing off." a beep indicated that the woman had closed the channel.

Koriandr took her finger off the button and stepped away from the console. As soon as she did the doorbell chimed. When she opened it she found a young human male standing outside. When she came into view he straightened and saluted.

"Miss. I am Corp. McGivens. I am here to escort you to the training area. Is that correct?"

Koriandr smiled brightly at the young man and said "Yes that is correct. I wish to visit the training area."

The man blushed and squirmed a little. He looked a little uncomfortable , but quickly recovered then stepped back before saying "If you are ready then please follow me your highness." He straightened again and sweep an arm in front of him so when it stopped he was pointing in the direction they needed to go.

She nodded then proceeded out of their rooms towards the direction he motioned. After a few steps he had caught up to her and was now one step ahead.

As they traveled she tried to make ideal chit chat , but his brief answers and awkward body posture told her he wasn't very comfortable speaking with her. She wondered if he was being shy or maybe she intimidated him or was it something else? More than likely he was afraid what Batman would do if he made a mistake or offended her in some fashion. Despite what WonderWoman said Koriandr was convienced that everyone on this ship was afraid of him. Herself included.

She toyed with the ideal of playing around with the human like she had with some many a servant back at the palace. It was something of a cruel prank she and her sister did while they were growing up. Her father paid little attention, but her mother would be furious if and when she found out. She was always saying that you should treat people with the same respect and consideration you would want from them.

On more than one occasion was a red faced little princess forced to apologize for her behavior at the 'urging' of her mother. It was either say you were sorry or have your ear ripped off. At the time it seemed like such an indignity for one of her station, however, how she wished she could tell her mother just how right she was. She deeply wished she could tell her mother how she had begun to realize that all the things she did back then helped turn her into the person she was today.

Koriandr was brought out of her melancholy when the Corp. announced that they had arrived at their destination. He stated that he would wait outside until she was ready to leave and that if she needed any assistance at all the staff inside would be happy to help. With another salute he took his leave.

When she decided to do something training just sounded like the right thing to do. Now that she was here, she had no clue what to do. So in lue of definite destination she decided to wander around and hope something caught her attention. Fortunately or unfortunately, she did not know as yet, a small mature woman with a wide smile approached.

"Welcome your highness. How may we be of assistance?"

"Oh ... I was looking to pass some time and this place peaked my interest. I did not have any particular goals in mind when I walked through your door. Please forgive me if I am a bother." she finished with a slight bow.

"Oh no Princess you are no bother at all. As our esteemed guest you are most welcome. Please allow me to give you an overview of some of our facilities. Maybe something will catch your fancy. All right?" The smiling woman reached out to take Koriandr by the arm while her other hand motioned towards the facility interior.

Usually a servant would not dare touch a royal without permission or without a very good reason. However, she was able to control herself since this was not Tamaran and the woman really did not appear to mean her any disrespect or harm. Koriandr smile back and allowed the tiny human to lead her on.

After a few minutes they came to a room off the main corridor that had one wall of clear glass. Inside was a Thanagarian going thru what looked like an intense workout session. Koriandr stopped and watched intently. The winged female was swinging around an impressive weapon in a series of corrigraphed movements that she figured must be some type of fighting form.

"Something of interest Princess?" came the tiny woman's pleasant voice. She frowned when she saw what or rather whom her young guest was watching.

"What is she doing ma'am?" Koriandr asked without taking her eyes of the young woman training alone.

"She's ... um ... going thru combat form typical of her people. Maybe we should move along. She doesn't really like to have an audience. Maybe you'd be interested in our sauna?" but before she could successfully get the Princess out of there the training woman noticed that she was being watched.

She had stopped her routine to examine the one on the other side of the glass wall. After a moment she gestured for Koriandr to enter which she was happy to comply. They walked towards each other and Koriandr was able to recognize her as the one they meet earlier.

"Corp. LeeLann it is a pleasure to meet you again. I apologize for interrupting your training session." she said as pleasantly as possible.

"Think nothing of it Princess Koriandr."

"Please call to me as Koriandr and may I call you LeeLann?"

The Thanagarin considered her for a moment or two. "Alright ... on one condition. Go a few rounds with me?" she said with a tiny smirk.

"Go a few rounds? I do not ..."

"Sparing Prin ... Koriandr. I want to spare with you. I've been told your people are very good fighters." She circled the girl as she spoke. Like she was sizing up her opponent.

Not one to back down from a challenge Koriandr was happy to accept. "Yes. I would very much like to spare. What are your terms?"

"Corp. Leelann are you sure about this. This might not be the best ideal. Remember what ..."

She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence. A glare from LeeLann told her to shut it and mind her own business. She must have gotten the message because she immediate left the room.

"Now that that's taken care of ... my terms? Hmm ... let me see. No weapons hand to hand only. Three falls for a win or if you draw first blood. Anything goes, however, we won't try to seriously hurt one another. How's that?" she said as she tossed her weapon away.

"Agreed." Koriandr was now circling the alien as well. She stretched and pulled at her limbs to loosen up. It had been a while since her last sparing match and she was looking forward to venting some aggression. Plus this would be a chance to show these people just how good of warriors her people were. And she knew when someone was looking down at her person. That would be an insult that she would not let slide.

When she felt ready she asked "How shall we begin?"

Her answer came in the form of a fist directed at her head. One she dodged easily only to catch an elbow to the back of the head. Stunned she wasn't able to evade the kick that knocker her down to the floor.

"Well that was rather quick. Are you sure you're a warrior race?" the alien snickered with a smug look. "Maybe your previous opponents weren't much of a challenge. Or do you require some real training? "

Koriandr stood quickly and resumed her battle stance. Smirking herself she gestured for her foe to try again. Pleased that this was turning out to be a real fight. A chance to test one's metal was always something she relished in ever since her first combat practices with Galfore.

LeeLann raced forward and jabbed once , twice, on the third time Koriandr was able to grab her arm. Stepping in close she twisted and tossed her opponent over her shoulder and onto the floor with a satisfying thud. Smirking she let go of her stunned foe and stepped back.

"I believe my training is in order. I am doing better am I not?"

LeeLann stood by kicking her legs upwards then rolling backwards onto her feet. She twisted and charged with a flying kick to the young girl. Koriandr deftly avoided and landed a kick of her own. Slightly disappointed to find it only succeeded stunning the woman and not putting her on the ground.

So began the back and forth that would go on for near an hour. As they fought they found that other was full of surprises. Blow for blow was landed , but neither went down again since the first time. The frustration at her inability to defeat this teenager quickly was starting to show on LeeLann's face. When she challenged the girl she was sure she could defeat her in no time.

Koriandr was having a great time. It had been too long since she really had a contest such as this. She had wondered if she ever had an opponent like this one. Someone who was not holding back because she was the Princess. Someone who was trying to defeat her and was giving it their all to do so. She was immensely pleased with herself and her progress so far. It made her feel so alive. I was a grand feeling.

A frustrated growl escaped from LeeLann as she charged again throwing a combination of kicks and jabs. Although each strike pushed the girl back , not a one resulted in a solid blow. Koriandr ducked and dodged and was able to deflect most of them. She retreated , but only as part of her overall strategy. Using her youth and agility against an older opponent she waited until an opening presented itself. When it did she lunged at LeeLann's midsection. Success!

She was able to bring the woman down with that move. Unfortunately she was also thrown off immediately landing on her back almost head to head. Two for two. Tied. The next fall and she would either win or lose.

They had both stood and where now circling each other. Determination not to be the loser shown on each face. This determination must have forced any and all sense of style or elegance from LeeLann's mind since she just howled in rage and charged. Arms wide she slammed into Koriandr, but to her own credit she stood her ground. The two wrestled back and forth. Struggling for dominance. In a stroke of pure luck Koriandr was able to get a footing behind her foe and succeeded in throwing her away.

LeeLann hit the ground and rolled a couple times before coming to rest near the wall.

"I am victorious! I have won glory for Tamaran and my family!" Koriandr shouted and pumped both arms into the air.

Moving slowly LeeLann started to get up until she noticed her weapon within arms reached. Blood boiling at her defeat she grabbed for the blade and launched into the air. She screamed before she charged again. Koriandr took a defensive stance and charged her own weapons. Her hands started to glow green as she too raised off the ground to face her attacker on equal footing.

However, before anything could happen a green wall appeared separating the two from harming each other.

"Ladies ... lets take it down a notch shall we?"

Glancing to her left LeeLann saw the Green Lantern standing by the doorway looking a little crossed. Taking several deep breaths she was able to gain control again. Returning to the floor she sighed and picked up her head to look at Koriandr.

"Sorry about that. I guess I got carried away. You win. Congratulations." Holstering her blade she waited for Green Lantern to allow her to move again. He in turn looked to Koriandr with a hint of surprise in his eyes. She allowed the energy in her hand to absorb back into her body and she dropped her aggressive stance. Placing her hands primely in front of herself she nodded to the Lantern floating daintily back to the ground.

He pulled the energy back into his ring and quietly waited for the two ladies.

"Thank you. Please do not concern yourself. It is understandable that in the heat of the moment such things can happen. " she smiled and bowed to her once foe. On Tamaran after such a contest it would be customary for combatants to walk away as friends. So she decided to try and extend a little of her own culture.

Taking a few steps forwards she looked into LeeLann's eyes and extending a hand "Friend?"

LeeLann considered the girl offering her hand in friendship. After some quiet starting she smiled brightly before taking the offered hand and confirming "Friend. Nice fight Koriandr."

This seemingly beautiful and meaningful moment between the two young warrior women was interrupted by the Lantern. Typical man.

"Now that's over with. LeeLann we need to talk." he said sternly in a gruff and gravelly voice.

She looked at him as she considering his 'request'. Mouth twisting into laughing smirk she replied "Yeah I suppose so. But we can do that later. Right now I feel like a good soak and a steam. How about you ? Want to join me for a steam?" this was directed at Koriandr who looked totally confused and lost.

"Steam?"

* * *

AN: If there was a purpose of this chapter then maybe you could tell me. I just started writing and this is what came out. Funny how it works at times. I hope it was slightly entertaining.

Anyways. Read. Review if you are so inclined. Thanks for doing either.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans or the Justice League or any of the characters. They are owned by DC Universe Comics. (I think)

Some other characters or ideals I do not own:

Khilrathi from the Wing Commander Series

Gorn from Star Trek

Saiyen from Dragonball and Dragonball Z

This is my second multi chapter story. It's an AU cross over with Teen Titans and Justice League. Multiple pairings inside.

* * *

Leaving a confused and somewhat irritated looking Green Lantern , Koriandr followed her new friend towards something called the Spa. It quickly became evident that this place was some type of bathing area. Although it appeared to be a rather nice one. Koriandr tried to excuse herself due to the fact that she did not come prepared to bath , however, she was told it was not necessary. Supplies where provided and that a change of clothing was not needed since her clothes could be laundered while she bathed. Plus LeeLann insisted she join her for a 'good steam'. Whatever that might be.

Following LeeLann's lead she undressed , covered herself in the small robe , then took a small basket containing various items that was offered by a staff member. First they bathed in the showers to clear away the sweat and dirt from their fight. LeeLann offered to scrub her back and help wash her hair if she so wished. Deciding it was the 'OK' Koriandr allowed it. The whole experience was very soothing and relaxing much like when her mother helped her bath when she was a small child. When she finished Koriandr returned the favor.

Koriandr took this opportunity to examine her wings closely. They were truly magnificent. She wanted to ask so many questions , but decided that it was too personal and maybe should be left for another time. Instead she opted to compliment LeeLann on how lovely her wings were, along with her hair and skin. The woman really was beautiful and on her planet it was always appreciated when someone told you so. LeeLann blushed and thanked her for the compliments. She returned the praise saying that Koriandr was very beautiful young woman. She especially liked her hair. Leelann said she was envious that she had so much gorgeous red hair.

This was the start of their 'girl talk'. They conversed back and forth on a number of topics that most would consider specific to the female gender. Nothing seemed to be off subject as they chatted happily. Just like friends would do.

When they finished there LeeLann lead her into another section which contained a rather large pool of heated water. It was shaped and decorated in such a manner that it resembled a natural outdoor spring complete with rock outcroppings. Several other women were already lounging peacefully in the warm waters thus paid little attention to the newest arrivals.

LeeLann strolled over to an empty section and gently climbed in. Waving for Koriandr to join her as she settled into the pool. Their conversation died at that point since LeeLann pointed out it was not good etiquette to talk here. The hot spring, as she called it, was a place to relax and mediate in peace and quiet. So that's what they did. Koriandr found she really didn't mind since it was very relaxing and the peace and quiet was welcomed. After awhile LeeLann suggested they leave and go have that Steam she mentioned earlier.

Wrapping the towel that was offered around her body she followed LeeLann into a small darkened room illuminated by a single red light. It was made of wood and had a bench seat that circled around a pile of glowing rocks. The space was very warm and had an awful lot of humidity. She was the first to enter closely followed by LeeLann who closed the door before taking a seat next to her.

LeeLann reached for a long handled ladle that was sitting in a small pedestal off to the side . Scooping up some water she poured it carefully over the glowing rocks. It hissed angrily and steam filled the tiny space.

"Ahhhh ... now that's the ticket." LeeLann sounded completely happy.

"This room is very warm. What are doing here?" Koriandr asked pleasantly.

"This is a sauna. The hot temperature and steam help relax and invigorate the body. Trust me a few minutes in here and you won't feel a damn thing. Plus it's widely believed in some Earth cultures that steam saunas are the secret to holding onto one's beauty."

"Truly?"

"Honestly ... I have no ideal if it's true. But guess what? I don't care. All I know this is a little bit of heaven to me." she made a contented sigh and leaned back allowing her wings to spread out a little. Koriandr studied her new friend intently. She really did look truly happy and content.

As the silence between the two prevailed , LeeLann cracked open an eye. Seeing that Koriandr was simply staring at the floor she spoke "You know we can talk in here. There's no need to sit there like a bump. "

"Oh no I did not wish to disturb your peace. Do not mind me friend." she smiled warmly at the older girl.

"Don't mind you? Ha! Listen to you! You don't have to worry about me. I'm enjoying this to the max. I love it so much." she laughed .

"Do they have the sauna on your home world?" she queried.

LeeLann face scolded and she glared at the younger girl for a moment or two before relaxing back into her spot.

"No .... we don't. In fact my people have not had a home world for many generations now. We lost it years ago in a terrible war. Since that time we have been scattered throughout the galaxy. Wondering nomads. Scattered colonies here and there. They only started being a united people again about 4 generations ago when we started to settle on Earth and her colonies. They were the ones who help start our reconstruction." she finished with a long drawn out sigh.

Koriandr blinked and stared at the older girl. 'The Earthers help them as well? They are truly an incredible people.'

"That is amazing. They are the reason your people have come together once more?" she asked with as humbly as she could. She did not want to sound as though she was judging anyone's actions.

"Yes they did princess. It was them. Hmmph ... Humanity. Go figure."

"Humanity? What is that?" this had her attention. Was this the secret to all that the humans had achieved?

"Humanity? It's ahh umm ... how do I put this? It so complicated I might be able to explain it correctly. I guess you can say humanity is at the very core of what they are. How they think and act and feel. How they interact and react to each other and others. I guess you could call it their core operating system. If that makes any sense."

The younger girl stared at her friend in such a manner that conveyed the fact that she had absolutely no clue was she was talking about.

LeeLann smiled and chuckled at the girls obvious confusion. Shaking her head all she could reply with was "I'm sorry if I'm not making any sense , but it really is something you need to figure out for yourself. Trust me with enough time in their presence you'll come to an understand what I'm talking about. It took me awhile. But eventually ... I saw it."

"What did you see if I may ask?" she asked eagerly. Even since meeting these humans she had bee trying, unsuccessfully she would add, to figure them out. They made little sense in her mind. On one hand they had proven themselves capable of terrible destructive power, acts of such devastation only those without heart could accomplish. Yet on the other they have shown a degree of compassion and kindness never before seen on her world.

"In a word princess ? ..... Humanity."

Koriandr scrunched her brow and frowned at the older girl lounging easily next to her. This was not helping her understanding of these creatures or the place she now traveled to. All it was doing was to add to her already sizable list of questions.

They fell into another silence as Koriandr tried to put meaning into what was said. She turned their conversation over and over in her mind. Trying to find some hidden meaning or a scrap of understanding , but alas neither came to her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when LeeLann spoke again.

"So anyways ... Princess of Tamaran what's it like?" LeeLann asked.

"What is what like friend?"

"Oh I don't know. What's it like being a Princess from Tamaran? What's it like being on this ship? Or better yet ... what's it like to leave your home to go live with a bunch of strangers?" LeeLann clarified.

Koriandr was slightly surprised at the question, however, this was quick to pass as she straightened before replying with a wide smile "It is wonderful. I am looking forward to a very enriching experience on Earth."

LeeLann cast a disbelieving eye towards the smiling red haired girl. A knowing smirk grace her lips as she replied.

"Well if that isn't a total and blatant lie. And her I thought we were friends." pouting slightly.

Koriandr's smile fell and she hung her head. It was not something she should say out loud , but it was something one would tell a friend. She cast her eyes downward and found a not in the floorboards interesting enough to stare at. Mustering her courage she decided that truth was always welcomed among friends.

"It is very scary. I am frightened." she stated in a small almost nonexistent voice.

LeeLann straightened in her place. "Better. You'd be a fool or a liar to say anything else. And I didn't think you were a fool. So naturally ... " Now smiling she scooted over to Koriandr and place an arm around her shoulders then proceeded to give a reassuring hug.

"Not to worry Princess. Earth is a nice place. The people are great .... well most of them. I'm sure you'll do all right. Besides you have a friend like me around to help if you ever need it." LeeLann said with a warm smile on her face.

Koriandr looked up and returned a very grateful smile back to her friend.

After some more idol chit chat between the two, LeeLann's demeanor grew serious and she looked somewhat nervous. Koriandr picked up and this , but decided to let her come to whatever it was that was causing this change.

"Koriandr? There's something I'd like to ask you." LeeLann asked in a voice so small Koriandr found it hard to believe it came from such a fierce and powerful woman.

"What is that friend?" She replied cheerily.

"It is of a personal nature and I'm not sure if we know each other well enough to ask such a thing."

"Oh ... um well please continue. We are friends and I would be happy to share with you." again with a smile and warmth in her eyes to tell her friend that yes ... they were friends so you go right ahead and ask me.

"OK ... on your planet I'm told there are arranged marriages. Correct?"

"Yes there are. It is most common among the noble classes , but it does happen throughout the different classes."

"Can I ask if you've been ... um ... arranged to be married?"

Koriandr blinked a few times. Slightly confused why she would ask such a thing especially since the topic seemed to cause her ... discomfort. "No. Not yet. However, I am sure it will happen in the near future. It is most common among those of the royal line." was Koriandr's calm response.

"Oh ... I see. That's um ... interesting." her head was still hung low and her voice quieter than before.

"Friend? I something troubling you?" She reached over to place a hand on her shoulder then offered a comforting squeeze.

Hanging her head ever further she blurted out in a very uncertain and strained voice "I ... um ... I am arranged to be married. To ... to someone I've meet once ... when I was a small child. "

"Oh ... I see."

After an uncomfortable silence Koriandr asked. "Is there a problem? You seem to be unhappy."

"Unhappy ?! What's to be unhappy about? I'm getting bartered off by my family! My future ! My life! It's all being decided for me without my input!" LeeLann outburst caused her to shrink back for a moment.

Koriandr said nothing. She simply stared at the winged girl with concerned eyes. She knew full well how one's life could be decided for you with little to no chances at having the slightest control or say in said decisions. In her case it was part of what she was. Who she was. A Princess of Tamaran.

After a brief silence LeeLann spoke "It was arranged by our families. My people don't have royalty like yours does , but we do have a cast system. A system with little mobility between them, but there is one sure way to move up in the chain. He is of a higher cast than of my family. Our union would raise their status considerably. "

"I see. Is there someway to avoid this union?"

"Well ... yes there is. I don't really have to go through with it if I don't want to. But ..." LeeLann trailed off to stare at the floor.

"But ..." Koriandr prompted.

"But , to refused it would not look favorably on my family. In fact it could cause them great harm." LeeLann's face pained and she shook her head violently " I don't know what to do. What should I do ? What would you do in my case?" she pleaded.

"I would go through with it." Koriandr answered calmly with a small smile gracing her features.

"What?! Really you'd do it? Why?" LeeLann was shocked. It must not have been the answer she expected or wanted to hear.

"I do not know the culture or customs of your people, but on my planet such a thing would be seen as one's duty. As a Princess it is my duty to assure the stability of the throne and the well-being of the planet. If my union shall do one or the other then I am honor bond to do so. Therefore I would preform my duty."

"What about your own wishes? What about happiness? .... what about love?" LeeLann asked with eyes that spoke volumes of how she truly felt.

Koriandr smiled sadly as she shook her head slightly before replying "As a member of the royal family I am blessed with privilege, power, and luxury. With those gifts come ... responsibilities. Such unions serve a purpose that may be vital for the continued existence of our world. That has been our way for many generations. So personal feelings and self fulfilment are not a consideration in the grand tapestry of the world as I know it." Koriandr said with a straight face. Such a straight face LeeLann had to wonder if she truly believed it.

She looked down and sighed "That is the fate of those born into the crown."

"Besides " she shrugged " you may find that you can and will love that person. Such was the case for my mother."

LeeLann looked shocked to hear her say this , but considering that the girl did say it was very common among the royal family she shouldn't have been. Still one did have to wonder how you could.

"So , I guess you have resigned yourself to your fate. So to speak"

Koriandr straightened a little then cast her friend an odd look.

"In truth I do not know what my fate my be. There were times when I thought I would not live to reach marrying age. And there were times when I feared my future prospects. Now that the war is over and with the begin of this new alliance with your worlds, my future is very uncertain. However, it is not a future I fear. I am most hopeful of what lies before me and my world. In my eyes it has never seemed brighter." She finished with a wide and sincere smile.

"Huh .. Really? So I guess that things on your world were worse than I imagined?"

"Yes. Things were very grim before the humans came to us. If it were not for their involvement , I fear my people would not have survived another generation. Their presense was truly a gift from the Gods of Tamaran. "

"Huh ? ... Really ? ... I said it before and I'll say it again .... humanity ... go figure."

Another silence feel upon the room. Both women appeared to be lost in their own thoughts.

After a time Koriandr looked up and decided that it was now of never.

"Friend LeeLann? May I ask a question of you?"

"Of course. Fairs fair. So what do you want to know?"

"Please tell me ... what is the Omega Directive?"

* * *

AN: Hope you like it. I wasn't very happy with the chapter, but figured what the hey. What's one more chapter if filler nonsense.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans or the Justice League or any of the characters. They are owned by DC Universe Comics. (I think)

Some other characters or ideals I do not own:

Khilrathi from the Wing Commander Series

Gorn from Star Trek

Saiyen from Dragonball and Dragonball Z

This is my second multi chapter story. It's an AU cross over with Teen Titans and Justice League. Multiple pairings inside.

* * *

"Please tell me ... what is the Omega Directive?"

LeeLann's eyes shot open ridiculously wide , like dinner plates. She shifted several times and looked everywheres , anywheres which wasn't at the girl who asked that question. Koriandr strained to understand what was wrong with her friend.

'It was a simple question was it not ?'

She couldn't possibly have the slightest ideal just how taboo this particular subject was.

"Umm .... I don't know if I can explain ... It's not something I'm supposed to talk about.... any of us. Plus I'm not privy to any of the details, I'm not an officer."

"Please friend, tell me what you can." she asked with wide pleading eyes. Exactly the look she would use on Galfore anytime she tried to coerse him into something he didn't want to do. It always worked then ... so what the hey.

"Ok fine ... " LeeLann answered with a frustrated growl. Hesitantly she look around their small space much like the Batman had done.

"This is what I know .... The Omega Directive is this ultra secretive super important ... uhhmm ... instruction set of the highest possible priority. Only ranks of Captain or higher have even an inklings of what they might be. From what I've been told even they don't have the full picture. You have to go very far up the chain of command to find someone who does. Like the Council of Seven of the Justice League or the Khilrathi Emperor."

Koriandr wanted to ask a question, but was shocked into silence from that statement. All she could do was stare blankly at her friend.

" Yes .. that's how high in the chain you need to go before knowing it all .... they're that important." LeeLann shifted again.

"For those of us in the rank and file , they are understood to be orders of the utmost importance. To be followed without question. Absolute and total obedience required. To disobey, or foul up, or worse interfere is meet with some of the harshest punishments imaginable.

"Take the Khilrathi for example. An Omega Directive failure means dishonor for you and your family followed by immediate execution regardless of who you are. When I say immediate I mean on the spot!"

Koriandr's eyes widened. Are they that serious? Of course they are. Batman ordered an entire race eliminated because of the Omega Directive.

Looking around quickly, LeeLann leaned in close to Koriandr then spoke in a low tone.

"Now from what I've heard when the captain of the Prevailing Wind found your ship he saw something on board ... something related to the Omega Directive. He immediately reported back to command that he found what they've been looking for. What he saw or what got reported back or even the follow-up orders , I have no clue. But all I know for certain is that when he stumbled upon your ship , all hell broke loose"

"Truly?" Koriandr gasped.

"Truly. Once is was announced the Omega Directive had been issued , it was totally nuts. Earth went on immediate alert and the fleet was mobilized for battle. Dignitaries for all over the alliance swarmed to Earth. Closed session of council meetings were held nonstop. Once the fleet was assembled we were told to expect action. And then we were off. Just like that."

Koriandr was stunned into silence. The Captain found something or on their ship. Something they were looking for. That means they were looking for her people?

Well ... she shouldn't be too surprised at that. Batman did say it was foretold that Tamaran and Earth had a great destiny. So of course they would be searching , but to think that one chance encounter set so much in motion. Still she had to wonder why they searched. Why it was so important that they be found. And of course why they wanted her and her sister on Earth. There had to be more than what they're being told.

Then she though on the Omega Directive itself. Was the location of her people all that there was? Is there more? Much more? Wondering just how far reaching this all could be was starting to scare her. Now more than ever she was convinced she and her sister were being drawn into something larger than she could possibly imagine.

"So that's all the 'official' information I have to tell."

"Official? Make I take that as there is the 'unofficial' information as well?" Koriandr queried hopefully.

"Maybe ..." LeeLann looked away again. Her shoulders tensed and she moved to rub them.

"Please tell ! Please friend!" Koriandr half shouted before catching herself. Remembering this was something neither of them were supposed to be discussing.

"Oh all right , but you have to swear to me you won't repeat this to anyone."

"Yes I swear I will not repeat what I heard today. Thank you friend LeeLann." she smiled warmly.

Looking around again. "Now understand this is the biggest of conspiracy theories here , but there's this belief that the Omega Directive is related to a time traveling incident."

"No! Surely you jest. There is no such thing as time travel.... Is there?" Koriandr asked wide eyed unable to believe such a thing could be possible.

"Honestly .... yes." she stated with a confidence that defied what Koriandr could believe.

"How? How is such a thing possible?"

"I don't know how , but I am sure it can be done. Look ... have you meet a Martian yet?"

"No I have not meet one , but during our lunch with WonderWoman today she did point a group of them out to us."

"Well there's all the proof you need right there." LeeLann said with a smug expression that Koriandr failed utterly to understand.

"Proof? Proof of what? That time travel is possible? I do not understand."

"OK .... listen up .... this is the official story and if you ask any Martian, government official, the League then this is what you'll get. The Martians were an extinct race up until about 180 years ago. Their entire race was wiped out by alien invaders over 1,500 years ago Earth time. Without getting into details they somehow defeated the invaders, but were only successful in putting them all to sleep. The Martians won the battle, but at a terrible cost.

"Their entire advanced civilization was destroyed completely, their planet was dead , and the worst of all, nearly their entire race was wiped out , save a single Martian. He survived the ordeal and pledged his people would not have died in vein. So he slept along with the invaders entombed within his dead world as an eternal guardian. Some 300 years ago he and the hostile aliens were awaken by accident by a human expedition to Mars. The aliens tried to conquer Earth , but were stopped and defeated utterly by the first Justice League. It was the invasion that caused the formation of the League in the first place. The sole surviving Martian was one of the founding members.

"Now this is the part that is not in the history files. He lived on Earth for many years afterwards. Adapting as best he could , but he was still an alien among aliens. So he chose to sleep again until such time he could find a way to rejoin his people.

"Now fast forward a few decades. It was announce that Mars was to be a test subject for a new technology to turn dead worlds into ones capable of sustaining life. The process was called terraforming. During the project it was announced that they 'discovered' a gene bank buried on Mars containing viable Martian DNA. A truly important find, although they admitted that human technology was not advanced enough to utilize the discovery. It was debated and deliberated for a long time , but the world governments 'publically' agreed to continue with the terraforming project and once the technology became available they would attempt to clone new Martians from the gene bank."

" It took decades , but the end result was a living breathing planet where once a dead world existed. It really was an amazing feat of engineering and ingenuity. Well coincidentally at the same time cloning technology became available , so they began to 'create' a new race of Martians. The one true surviving Martian was awaken and he supposedly lead the initiative. When they were all done there were almost 2,000 Matians in existence in the universe once more."

"That's the official version. The one in the history books. What I'm about to tell you is what some believe is the truth. Excuse me I need a drink."

LeeLann reached over to the side to reveal a hidden compartment which she opened with a press of a panel. Pulling out a beverage container she looked to Koriandr and asked if she would like one as well. Koriandr nodded eagerly for she too was parched. She was handed a container which she took gratefully. It held something cold, fizzy, and sweet.

'Mmmm ... wonderful! ' she thought to herself. She watched LeeLann intently to begin her story again. She did not have to wait very long.

"Ahh .. that's good. Now were was I .... Ooh yeah "

"The rumor is that there was no gene bank discovered on Mars. They had that story in mind when they first started the terraforming project. The story goes, some time after Jonn Jonz, that was the Martian's name by the way, went to sleep a meta-human was born who could control and travel thru time. He eventually joined the League. Somehow someone in the League got the ideal from this really old movie to travel back in time and take Martians who died in accidents or natural disasters and transport them to their present time. They would bring the Martian race back to life once more by using Martians that died in the past ..... well before they actually died that is. This way they get to have a second chance at life and Mars could live again. The rumor says the League and the governments of Earth created the project to revitalize Mars and the Martians which was called Rebirth."

"It is believed the whole thing was done for Jonn Jonz. As a way to honor him and what he did for Earth way back when. Plus it was also rumored that these were the wished of all of the six founding members of the League. That if at all possible, if there was a way that the League could help him in his quest to rejoin his people, they would do so. Well they did. "

Koriandr was just ... she was not sure what she was. She had never in her life heard of such a fantastic story. How could such a thing be possible? The official explanation seemed more plausible that this ideal that a meta-human could time travel. And that he took people from a time long past and brought them to the future to repopulate a dead world. It was so utterly fantastic it was unbelievable. Plus what in the name of the moons of Centari did this have to do with the Omega Directive?

LeeLann sensed her young friend did not believe a word. She also guessed the girl was wondering what this had to do with the Omega Directive. Taking another swig of her drink before continuing.

"I know this all sounds too fantastic to be true , but the one thing you need to wrap your brain around that some of these meta-humans have powers so extraordinary they defy logic or reason. When you start to study some of human history especially League history you'll see for yourself. In the meantime it'll help if you give me the benefit of the doubt so I can continue."

Koriandr looked at the girl sitting across from her skeptically as she sipped her drink. Thinking that she did ask the woman to explain things she nodded her agreement and waited.

"Okay ... if you believe that story then you have to believe time travel is possible. Now if time travel is possible who's to say that someone from the future couldn't visit the past in an attempt to facilitate changes in the future. Say a person travels back to warn people fo the past of things to come. Things so terrible that they would risk changing history itself. Possibly wiping themselves out of existence in the process. What do you think about that?"

Koriandr stared back at LeeLann's questioning gaze. Unsure if she believe a word of it or more than likely because she hadn't be able to follow a word. Really she had reached overload some time ago and her brain had just about shut down out of a need for self preservation. Instead of looking stupid she simply relied on an old standby members of the royal family have used for countless generations.

She looked her friend straight in the eye and made a non-committal motion with her head and shrugged.

It wasn't elegant. I wasn't commanding. It might have even been cowardly , but this way her options were open. Plus she didn't have to prove she was actually listening.

LeeLann pursed her lips and nodded "I don't blame you at all. It's a little hard to take in all at once."

'Worked like a charm. Thank you sister for that lesson.' mental smirk to herself.

"Anyways it is believed that the Omega Directives are a direct result of someone traveling back into the past. That person is referred to as the Omega Man. He traveled back to warn people about some great disaster that will take place in the future. The Omega Directives are believed to be a set of instructions that will hopefully prevent said catastrophe. Again what that is or what the instructions are no one has a clue. It is the most secret or secrets. So there's no way to prove anything I've said. "

'Alright ... she has an outlandish theory based and rumor and hearsay. No real proof and no way of substantiating any of it since the proof is so secretive that to actually know it would have you denying it's existence. Well if that is not the most helpful bit of information ever. Wonderful.' Koriandr thought. This was not was she had expected at all when she posed her question.

Truthfully she did not know what to expect , but something realistic would have been nice. Or at the very least , if it had to border on the fantasy realm then maybe she could direct her how to find the warrior from her dreams. That would be useful. She could finish that dream and find out if he really does taste as sweet as he looked ....

'Stop! Focus Princess!' she thought shaking her head. No need to entertain those thoughts here and know. Save them for later when she was alone in bed.

Shaking her head once again and coughing to regain composure she spoke carefully.

" Everything you have said is so fantastic are you sure you are not making up stories at my expense?"

"What? Why would I do that?"

"I do not know. But I feel you are having the fun with me. Please time travel? Warnings from the future? Such things are suited to children's stories than the highest levels of government. Plus if what you said is even remotely true, then any attempts at altering the past would have such a devastating effect on the future then the person traveling would more than likely not exist in the first place to do such a thing. It does not seem possible. Does it not?"

"I have to admit that you make a valid point princess , but it does explain a few things. Like why the Earth fleet was actively looking for Tamaran? Why the Earth has been advancing their technologies at a break neck pace over the last several decades? Or why the Earth has been building its armies to levels unheard of in their entire history? Very odd behavior for a race of pacifists don't you agree?"

"The humans are pacifists? They do not believe in fighting?"

"No they don't princess. In fact it's their philosophy to avoid fighting at all costs."

"That does not make sense. Look at what they did to the Gordainains. Why would a people who reject violence exterminate a race for another race they meet by accident."

"The Omega Directive. It had to be. There's was something there that facilitated that outcome. Why they reacted the way they did when their ship found yours. The immediate and decisive response to the treat. It all ties into the Omega Directive. It's the only logical explaination."

"Then there's my people to consider."

"Your people? Why do you say that?"

LeeLann's face feel as she lowered her eyes towards the floor. After a moment of silence she answered.

"That terrible war I spoke of. The one in which we lost our home world. It happened because they tried to use Earth in their war. My ancestors tried to trick the Earthlings into believing they were there to help protect them from alien invaders. Instead it was all a plan to use the Earth in a way that would help Thanigar defeat their enemies. In the process the Earth would have been destroyed. The Justice League discovered their scheme and stopped them. The end result was us losing the war and the subsequent lost of our home world. "

Koriandr gasped. Partly because the admission was so terrible, but mostly due to her own fear over the human's true intentions concerning her world.

LeeLann somehow picked up on this.

"Not to worry Koriandr. The humans would never do something so low. They wouldn't sacrifice one world to save another. Even their own. At least I can't imaging then being able to. Trust me when you get to know them better this will be obvious. "

"Getting back to my own people. After the defeat we were scattered to the emptiness of space. Scavaging like animals, scrapping out an existence among the stars. It wasn't until the humans came that we able to begin to put our society back together. If you can believe it they actually came looking for the ones that betrayed their trust and tried to murder their whole world. They had every reason in the universe to let is die, but they forgave and offered a helping hand. No one would say it , but I am sure it had to do something with the Omega Directive."

"Why? How do you know?"

"Because not only have the humans been building their own armies , they've been seeking allies as well. Allies whom they've been encouraging the build up of their own armies. The humans are gathering for a fight .... I know it. I think they plan to include my people in this fight. " When LeeLann finished she became quiet and sullen. Slipping into her own world. Analyzing whatever meaning that last statement held for her.

Koriandr for her part thought heavy on what was said. If the humans were preparing for war then that would explain a few things. It made sense in a sense. They were seeking strong allies. Tamaran is a world whose people are great warriors and , unfortunately, battle hardened. They were looking for her people. They were looking for another strong ally. To fight.

This would require serious thought.

* * *

AN: Here's another chapter of filler. Enjoy!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans or the Justice League or any of the characters. They are owned by DC Universe Comics. (I think)

This is my second multi chapter story. It's an AU cross over with Teen Titans and Justice League. Multiple pairings inside.

* * *

It was not long after that last revelation that their stream-room time came to an end. Which suited the princess just fine because she was starting to get a little light headed from all the heat. As promised upon exit she found her clothes waiting for her , cleaned and pressed. She noted the pleasant fresh scent.

The two friends continued to chat amiably as they dressed. After leaving the spa area Koriandr was somewhat surprised to find Ltn. McGivens still waiting for her. He was exactly where they had parted , sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and eyes closed. She was slightly embarrassed that she had completely forgotten about the man the whole time. As the two approached his eyes opened and he quickly stood at attention.

"Miss. I trust you had a pleasant experience? " he eyed LeeLann as he spoke. Koriandr did take note in his tone. She wasn't sure if she liked the way this person was regarding her new friend.

Again since this was her first experience with these aliens she decided that caution would be best since she couldn't be sure if she was understanding things correctly. So she smiled bright and replied in a very sweet voice.

"Oh yes! I have had to most wonderful time. Have we not friend LeeLann?"

LeeLann quirked an eyebrow 'What is she doing ….'

"Yes indeed. We had a great time. Is there something you're waiting for Ltn.?"

"I am to escort the princess about the ship. She is not to travel alone .... by WonderWoman's orders. Plus I was told to give you a message Corpral LeeLann."

"Ooh … and what might that be?" she asked knowing full well what was coming.

"The Green Lantern wants to speak with you as soon as you had become available. He said he would be waiting in Operations Room # 3." the Ltn said with a smirk.

'Figures.' Thought LeeLann. 'Oh well might as get this over with….' She turned to say goodbye , but the Ltn spoke once more.

"Forgive me Princess , but I was also to remind you that dinner tonight is at 7 and it's almost 6. You may wish to hurry. So if it is agreeable with you maybe we should return to your quarters?" he finished with a gestured to indicate which direction they should be going.

Koriandr smiled and shook her head from side to side in a gentle motion.

"I do not think that will be necessary. Friend LeeLann will you accompany me back to my quarters? I do not feel like parting ways just yet."

LeeLann smiled at her friend and at the detected face of the Ltn. 'Smart girl.' Nodding her head in agreement she took a couple steps forward past the Ltn.

"Sure thing. I think GL can wait a few more minutes. We need to take special care of our guests don't you agree Ltn? Besides if you're going to dine with the big shots , then I must see you safely back to your rooms. " taking the girls arms she started walking away from the ever reddening officer. "Can't keep the Batman waiting now can we?"

As the pair strode away from the young man LeeLann shoot him one last smile over her shoulder and spoke ever so sweet "Be a dear and tell Lantern I'll be a few more minutes. I hope he understands. Byyye!!" And with that last jab the pair were gone.

After few minutes of silent walking LeeLann spoke.

"Thank you for that. I am not looking forward to the chewing out Lantern has in store for me."

"I am very happy to be of assistance , but I do not understand why he feels the need to … to … chew you out ? I am assuming that is not a pleasant thing. We only did the sparring. It is nothing to become alarmed over. Correct?"

"Normally I would agree and so would he , but when it comes to you two…." She looked down and shook her head a couple times as if to dislodge some errant thought. Looking up once more she continued "when it comes to you two they are very touchy about your safety and well being."

Now there's a phrase Koriandr has heard more than once. 'The safety and well being of Tamaran.'

"Please friend can you tell me why? Why do they care so much about Tamaran? My sister? Me? I do not understand."

"Truthfully princess I don't understand it myself. I'm a lowly Corporal in Thanagar's forces. This is way far above my pay grade. Hell my cousin probably doesn't even know. But if I where to wager a guess , then all my money would be on the Omega Directive."

Koriandr sighed as she let that sink in. It looks as though the answers were not to be forthcoming this day.

It took a moment or two , but something clicked .......

"Cousin?" she queried.

"My cousin is in the League. Fairly high up in the ranks. In fact there's talk that she's in line for the next place on the Council of Seven ... if and when it becomes available. " she stated in a most casual manner.

"Oh my! That is wonderful! You and your family must be very proud of …. of .... errr?"

Casting an odd look LeeLann did not understand the young girl's confussion for a moment then understanding dawned.

"Her. My cousin is a woman and yes my family is pleased … somewhat."

"How so? From my limited understanding one would think that to be in the League and to have a potential place in their leadership would be a great honor. Such a thing on my planet would bring much pride and prestige to one's family , that is if we had a similar institution as the League. It is not so in your culture?"

"It does princess , it does , but that only goes so far."

"I do not understand."

"Remember my betrothed?"

Shakes her head in agreement.

"Well you see ... I was not his first choice .... she was , but she refused him for another. For a man in the League. It was seen as somewhat of an insult to his family. To be offered a chance to raise our family's position then to turn it down was not looked on favorably. However , the League is very well respected among my people. Few could blame her for making the choice. Even I have to admit she did pick a fine man to love. "

Koriandr thought on this. To have the ability to choose. And someone you loved. How wonderful that must be. She knew that in the very near future her own betrothal would more than likely be made for her by the Council. Then again it was a duty she had been prepared to perform for a long time. Even with all that ...... it still did not feel right.

Her train of thought was interrupted when her friend continued.

"So as you can imagine. There was scandal and incriminations and finger pointing … all the things that makes family fun.' she ruefully chuckled " In the end it was decided a new bride was in order ........ A substitute for the one promised ..... Me. " she smiled weakly.

Koriandr gasped. Quickly covering her gaping mouth she stared back. Now she understood why this affair had bothered her friend so much. It was not the aspects of the betrothal or the duty to one's family. LeeLann understood those things and was prepared to fullfill her duty. It was the unintended hurt. The personal insult to her pride. To her womanhood.....

She was the second choice. Second best.

Tears welled up and threatened to break free from her hold. She felt terrible for her friend. To have such a thing forced upon you and to learn you were the best alternative. How awefull! It should not happened to anyone especially not to her friend. She wanted to say something. Offer some sympathy, some comfort, but was stopped when LeeLann raised hand and shook her head.

"Not necessary princess , but the thought is appreciated. What's done is done. Besides … we are here."

Finally noticing she now stood before her door Koriandr shyly bowed in thanks to her friend and , even it wasn't wanted, to offer a small gesture of sympathy.

"Thank you friend LeeLann for everything on this fine afternoon. From the sparring match to the sauna it was most enjoyable. Will I see you again?"

"You might princess , you might. However, after tomorrow you're going to be one busy girl for quite some time plus I have duties. So it might be a bit before we're able to hang again. Not to worry once you're settled I'll send my contact information so we can keep in touch. Who knows maybe we'll bump into each other once in a while. Get to spend some time together. What do you think?"

"Oh yes! That would be most wonderfull frined! Please do keep in touch. Thank you again for everything and thank you for the escort to my room. I am afraid I must bid you good day." She bowed slightly to indicate her appreciation and respect for her new friend which LeeLann returned in kind. Smiling one last time Koriandr turned to enter the room, but before that could happen.

"Koriandr?"

"Yes , what is it?"

"Remember, you have a friend in this place. If you ever need anything , whatever it may be , you know you can just give me a call ? Right?"

Koriandr smiled and nodded. After LeeLann returned the gesture the two parted and Koriandr entered her room to find an irrate sister waiting.

"Sister! Where have you been? We are to meet for dinner in less than an hour and your have yet to get ready! Bathe and dress quickly we cannot be late!" Korimandr steamed still warpped in a towel yet to dress herself.

Koriandr smirked and shook her head. Replying to a now indignant sister she said "There is no need to be concerned sister. I have already bathed and it shall not take long for me to dress. " Turning on her heal she walked over to the where she already laid out this evening outfit. It was a simple dress of a deep purple outlined in silvers and black. Perfect for an informal evening where one wishes to be well dressed , but not overdressed.

Korimandr eyeed her sister wairily for a moment or two before returning to her own changing table.

* * *

AN: I think I'll stop it here for now. Sorry for the delay on posting , but I find my desire to finish this (along with any inspiration for this) story just hasn't been there lately. Plus I am not happy how this chapter came out. Actually I have this and a least two more already written , but frankly they stink! Still waiting for that talent thing to happen.

However, since I started it , I intend to finish the story. Good or bad (most likely bad) I will finish this story.

Thanks to all those how read and my thanks to any reviews I get.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans or the Justice League or any of the characters. They are owned by DC Universe Comics. (I think)

This is my second multi chapter story. It's an AU cross over with Teen Titans and Justice League. Multiple pairings inside.

* * *

The two sat in relative silence as each prepared for the evening. After a couple minutes of fussing with her hair , a frustrated Korimandr called for help.

"Sister?"

"Yes?"

"Would you help me with my hair? I wish to wear it like mother would in her state dinners and I'm having problems getting it to sit right."

She heard a sad sigh from across the room then the sound of footsteps coming closer. Moments later hands not her own gently cupped the sides of her head and began to work nimbly. As her sister straightened and twisted her dark locks silence once again feel upon the pair. That is until couple more sighs escaped the younger , Korimandr had enough.

"What troubles you?"

One more sigh then "…mother."

Korimandr was not surprised. Since their mother's death they seldom ever talked about her. It was just too painful. It hurt so much to know that they were both away when she had died. That the last time they saw her face , that tear stained sad face , it was the last time ever. Not that either one was in much of a position to do anything about anything at the time , it did not help the fact that it hurt something terrible.

Korimandr's lips parted as to speak , but Koriandr beat her to it.

"Mother was the only person I knew of who could do this by herself."

"Truly?" Korimandr had never given it much thought , but come to think of it she had never know her mother to used attendants whenever she dressed herself.

"Yes it is true. Most people find it too difficult to keep the hair just right before placing the pins. Could you hand me the black ones please?"

"Actually I was thinking the silver. The black would not show with my coloring."

"That is the point sister. The purpose of this style was to show rank and statues above all others. Not to show off what on top of one's own head."

"Oh? How did you …"

"Mother told me. One day , I forget which function it was, I was watching her and helping…."

"Helping?"

"I passed her the pins " a soft giggled followed "I always watched whenever she would let me. It was some of the few times we ever did things alone .... together. Just the two of us." She smiled at the memory.

"Really? It was my history lessons for me. It was the one subject we would always cover together. Mother would dismiss the tutors then we would read the passages to each other. Sometimes we would go have snacks or go outside to discuss what we had covered." smiling at the memory Korimandr continued " come to think of it those were some of the happiest times we spent together."

"Hmmmm" Koriandr snickered.

"What?"

"Did Ryandr tell you what his was? His private alone time with mother. I need two more pins."

"No. Do you know?"

"His ettique lessons. Mother would instruct him herself. He said he hated it , but I knew he enjoyed his time with her."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he would brag."

"Brag?"

"Yes. He would 'complain' how mother was interfering with his tutors , however , it came of was as bragging that she was spending special time with him and not us." Koriandr chuckled.

Korimandr sighed to herself "No matter how busy or what duties were required she always made time for us. Time for her family."

"I miss her sister. Her and brother and Uncle and even father. I miss them all so very much."

"I know you do. So do I , but sadly there is little we can do about that. "

"I know sister .... I know , but it still hurts."

"Remember what Uncle Frelnick would say?"

A head shake from side to side indicated no.

"In this situation he would say that you must remember everything you could about a departed loved one , the good and the bad. Remember the best of times and the worst ones as well. And not to keep those thoughts alive in your head only , but you must hold them close to you heart , especially the happiest ones , they were most important of all. It was those happy memories that would lift your spirits and carry you wherever needed in you life. So in a way , they will always be with you , always in your life. For ever and ever."

"Uncle was very wise ......."

"Yes he was ............ and he always had candy on him."

"True , very true." the pair snickered at the memory.

Time passed quickly and soon they were ready. Each a vision of a lovely young princess. Just in time too since the door chimed signaling their escort's arrival.

Taking one last look in the mirror , 'Better than mortal man deserves' one sister thought to herself , the pair exited the room. Koriandr was most pleased from the reaction they received from the male officer dispensed to bring them to dinner.

His jaw almost hit the ground!

He blushed and coughed a few times before standing at attention. Like the one before he introduced himself and stated his purpose. Nodding their approval the sisters were on the move.

Not that far away from their rooms a thought occurred to Korinadr ............

"Sister why did you wish to wear you hair like mother? Now that I think on it , it is proper only for the queen to do so and only at official functions. And your dress ...?"

"Yes .... What of it?" Korimandr quirked a brow at her younger sister. Knowing full well what was coming.

"Your dress is .... it is .... how do I say this ? Rather revealing for a formal occasion. One would think you had other ....... plans for this evening. WonderWoman did say this was an informal dinner with Batman and Green Lantern. Yet you have seemed to have put much effort into your appearance. Why is that?" Koriandr had a suspicion what the answer was going to be and prayed her sister wasn't thinking what she was thinking.

"I wanted to look my best that is all. Do you not agree that this is a very nice dress and that it suits me well? It is most .... form fitting is it not? As for the hair, I am next in line for the throne so it is only natural that I behave in the proper fashion and it does compliment my look very nicely yes ?" Korimandr smiled sweetly.

Korinadr was not buying it. Casting a doubtful scowl her way she frowned ....

"Please , tell me you jest sister."

A sly look told her ... nope ... she was serious.

"Oh no … you are out of your mind!"

"What? What ever do you think I am doing?" she answered in mock surprise and outrage.

"You intend to flirt with the Batman!" Koriandr practically shouted.

The officer in front tripped and almost feel flat on his face. Righting himself he couched several times before apologizing and increasing his pace.

"Now what would give you such an ideal ?"

"Oh please you have always done this! Every single dinner party you pick one boy , or man , to flirt with and you always go for the most prominent among the group. In most cases you end up embarrassing the person and they leave in a huff! Why do you do that?"

"Trust me sister I have no intentions in driving him away. Quite the opposite in fact." she smirked.

Another strangled sound from the man up front.

"Sister! You cannot be serious! His betrothed will be there! You cannot do such a thing in front of her. She will take offense. Who knows what may happen to us or Tamaran if you do!"

"Relax yourself sister. I have no intentions of offending anyone this evening. Especially not them. I am engaging in a little … test."

"Test?"

"Yes test and let us leave it at that."

A sudden stop and gesture from their escort told them they had arrived. He stood at attention and motioned for them to enter the room. Korimandr was first to enter , however , before getting out of hearing range she said ....

"Besides … he is not married yet." Casting a seductive smirk she breezed past the officer and disappeared.

Koriandr was shocked and more than a little embarrassed at her sister's behavior. She turned to the officer to offer some sort of explanation or apology or something. She was not sure which was due. Before she could utter whatever , he spoke in a low voice.

"Miss … your sister is INSANE to think she could steal WonderWoman's man. And you better hope she's not crazy enough to try it on Green Lantern. You DO NOT want that woman mad at you!"

Offering one last salute he turned he quickly stalked away.

Blushing fully Koriandr entered through the sliding door to find herself inside a large nicely decorated room. It was very similar to the dinning rooms they would used in the place for official functions that were limited to less than 30 guests. Near center was a large table made of some type of material that seeemd to glow. Place settings were already laid out at the end furthest from her current position. Batman and the others were grouped together the opposite end clustered around a set of small tables and chairs.

As she approached her stomachs fell as she noticed her sister was standing very close to the Batman talking.

She prayed to the Gods of Tamaran that whatever it was Korimandr was doing would not get them sent home. That was all either would need right now. It would make Galfore and the Council furious to know there mission failed so quickly and for such a childish thing. Quelling those fears she composed herself , smiled , and moved to join them all.

WonderWoman was the first to great her with a warm smile and a brief hug.

'That was a first…' she thought. Strange , but nice. Of course she returned the gesture in kind. When she turned to face the Batman she had to catch herself before she repeated the process. Not that she knew him that well , but she had the feeling that the Batman did not hug.

Just a hunch.

The Green Lantern did not seemed inclined to either since his greeting was a quick "Hi ... how are you?" and a quicker returned to the plate of food he had in one hand and the drink in the other.

WonderWoman explained that these were appetizers and were meant to appease the appetite until dinner was served. So by all means help yourself, but try not to fill up on the them since dinner will be served shortly.

With her help Koriandr took a small plate and piled on several items all of which were quite tasty. She refrained from going back for seconds even through she was quite hungry and the average Tamaran could consume large amounts of food in a single sitting. So dinner should not have been a problem. Playing it safe she opted instead to return to sample the few things she did not get to the first time.

She was handed something called sparkling grape juice. It was very good , a little sweet , but still enjoyable. The adults drank something called wine. Apparently this was grape juice that was allowed to mature into a drink with alcohol. She was going to state that on her planet even young children drank such things , but decided against it due to the look her sister gave.

Korimandr for her part chatted with Batman and Green Lantern. From what she could pick up on their conversation it was mostly about League history and their current allies.

'So that was what Korimandr spent her afternoon doing. Reading. She was reviewing their history.' Koriandr though to herself.

She mentally kicked herself for being so foolish. This was something she should have had the sense to do instead of play fighting and soaking in warm pools. Although admittedly that was absolute heaven. Still she should have been better preparing herself for upcoming events.

Soon WonderWoman was involved in the discussion. Koriandr tried to listen in , but she did not understand half of what they were saying. The names and references meant nothing to her so it was hard to follow along. Feeling disappointed in herself for her lack of foresight , she wandered away and began to examine her surroundings.

On the short wall near to were they gathered was a mural that covered the entire face. It was made of a dark stone and depicted several individuals , just their torsos and heads , life-sized she believed , three of which she recognized. One was Batman. Another was WonderWom and the last was the Green Lantern. However, it was their attire she recognized as familiar not the faces. They appeared to be different people. Staring at each face she thought that maybe these were the original seven WonderWoman spoke of. The founding members of the Justice League.

"Could it be?"

"Could what be princess?" came Batman's deep and gratey voice.

She jumped at the sound and turned to face him red faced. He startled her and she was embarrassed to have him find her staring blankly at a wall. She swallowed hard and shifted uncomfortably under his gazed.

"I was thinking that maybe these were the ones you called the Founders?"

"Very astute of your princess."

Pointed to each figure as he spoke starting on the left.

"Green Lantern"

"Hawkgirl"

"WonderWoman"

"Superman"

"Batman"

"Flash"

"Martian Manhunter"

She noticed when he mentioned the three in the middle his voice paused for the briefest of moments.

Whatever the reason would have to wait since he continued to speak.

"The others " pointing to a number of faces engraved in the outer areas " are notable League members of that time period. But they were the first. The seven founding members of the Justice League. " he paused as if unable to continue. She might have even picked up on a hint of emotion. Could the thought of his ancestors be the cause. Speaking of ancestors .....

"The Batman ?? You are not the Batman ?" she asked.

"Yes I am princess , but I was not the first. He was. " he motioned to an area in the corner. There stood a full statue of the Batman as he was in the mural. Life-sized. Life-like. Imposing. The whole thing appeared to set up as if was a shrine to him more than anything else.

She approached cautiously. The figure looked so life-like she could swear it was watching her even now. Studying her. Measuring her being , her worth , and frowned back finding her lacking. Shallowing her self doubts she glanced at the base to the golden plaque. Silently wishing she could read their language for she was very curious was it said.

"The world needs a Batman .... and it always will." WonderWoman stated softly next to her ear. She spoke in a voice filled with pride. It held such reverence it left little doubt as to her feelings about this figure. Koriandr wondered if she was talking about the original or the current Batman.

Incidentally she would have jumped at the alien beauty's sudden presence if she were not so captivated staring at the statue. There was something powerful just looking at the thing. In her mind's mind she berated herself for thinking such a thing considering the latest reincarnation is standing next to you and you damn well know what he is capable of ..... so pay attention!!

Snapping out of her self induced stupor she caught the tail end what Batman was saying.

" .... I am the 23rd Batman since the first princess Korimandr."

Not really looking at the man she cast a brief look back to the statue. Yep .... it was still watching her.

"Freaky isn't it ?" WonderWoman whispered into her ear.

" Freaky ? I do not understand ...." she stuttered back keeping her voice low.

"The way it seems to watch you. Follow you around with it's eyes. The way it almost seems as if it's peering into your very soul." WonderWoman whispered back all the while staring at the statue itself.

"If that is what the word 'freaky' means , then yes it is very the freaky."

"Why is it so?" she asked unable to take her eyes off the thing.

"Honestly I have no ideal. It's just how it is." WonderWoman cast a quick glance over both shoulders before really leaning into Koriandr.

"I've heard tell that the sculpture who created it was so intent on making the most like-like statue ever she performed a dark magic ritual to channel part of the original Batman's soul into it. That's why it's the way it is. Part of him is in there. Watching .... waiting ....."

"Waiting for what ?" Koriandr asked. Voice shaking. Heart racing.

"I do not know. He's waiting for something. Maybe ..."

"Maybe ?" She squeeked.

"Maybe ..... he's waiting for you !"

'Eeek!' Koriandr screamed in her own mind. Not bothering to wait for her host , she quickly turned tail and shot towards the others hoping to find shelter in their presence. Whatever WonderWoman was doing must of worked because she smiled as the young girl fled towards the other large wall with the painted mural.

Green Lantern came up behind her munching on his third plate of puffy shrimp.

"You're mean .... you know that ?"

A coy smile over her shoulder and a smirk told him she was not going to argue.

Shaking his head he popped another shrimp into his mouth and followed after her.

Koriandr shuttered and stood as close to her sister as she could desperately trying not to alerting anyone there was something wrong. Korimandr raised an eyebrow to her sibling , but for the most part ignored her sister and her antics.

They were now standing in front of the long wall. It too was covered in a mural , however , this one was a painting of a magnificent landscape of a tremendous battle. The vibrant colors depicted a great and terrible confrontation. From what Koriandr could tell it appeared to be a number of costumed heroes engaged in an epic battle against some aliens creatures she did not recognize. Their faces conveyed intense emotion and the scene was of vicious fighting. Corpses of their fallen enemies were pilled high in the middle as to make a small hill. On top of that pile was a the familiar figure of the Batman. Bruised and bloodied. In one hand a mighty sword held high and the other appeared to be motioning the others to follow him forward. Forward onto victory. Around the edges of the picture were numerous faces , some masked others not. She assumed the writing accompanying them must have been their names.

'Must be the fallen warriors.' she thought to herself.

"It must have been a great battle indeed." Korimandr stated for all to hear.

"Yes princess it was." Batman said in a long drawn out sigh.

From the edge of her vision Koriandr caught the sad and soulful look WonderWoman was giving Batman. She had shifter her position next to his so she could discreetly take his hand. Koriandr quickly looked away feeling it was not proper to watch their private moment.

"Did you participate in this battle?" her question was directed at Batman.

A simple nod followed by a soft "O' yes I was there." was his answer.

"I see you Batman , of course , and you Green Lantern " Korimandr pointed to each of them as she spoke "but I do not see you WonderWoman. I would have expected you at his side." Korimandr questioned their hosts and Koriandr's heart jumped into her throat.

'Sister! How could ask such a thing of our hosts!' she almost blurted out , but maintained her reverent demeanor as she waited for the answer. Praying the mighty woman did not take offense.

WonderWoman sighed and her face fell into sadness. "No I wasn't there for this part of the fight. I was injured early on and was unable to participate in the final battle.." Another sad sigh escaped her as she looked down and scrunched her eyes.

Koriandr would have guessed she was praying or holding back tears or doing both. She noted out of the corner of her eyes that Batman squeezed her hand a little harder and was looking at her. Even with the mask on she could see the concern in his gaze and the question he was asking.

Finally picking her head up she stared into the picture. " We lost a lot of good people that day. I said goodbye to many friends .... and so many more that I did not get the chance to. " She looked as those tears were about to break free when Green Lantern spoke next.

"The League did what they always did that day. Saved lives and protected the world. Many heroes lost their lives yes , but I could not imagine a more meaningful way to end one's life. Be proud you two. You stood with true heroes , the world's finest at their finest moment. "

Several people entering the room at the far end caused him to pause and glance over in their direction.

Turning back he continued with a look in his eyes that Koriandr could only have described as one of pure pride. "So don't you two think any less of yourselves because you survived it for whatever reason. It was an honor to have known them as it was an honor that have served at their side. As it is an honor to serve after them. As it is an honor to serve with you now."

He snapped to attention standing ramrod straight. His right hand swung to a position above his right eye and he stared hard into the distant scene before him. After a moment he turned so he was facing the two other League members who were now holding onto each other. WonderWoman had her head buried into Batman's chest and his head rested upon hers. His other arm was holding her close and soft sobs could be heard from them.

Green Lantern dropped his arm and addressed the girls.

"Dinner is ready. Time to eat." he nodded towards the table. It was not a statement. I was not a suggestion. It was an order and the girls understood and obeyed. With heads bowed they quickly and quietly followed Lantern towards the table leaving those two to themselves. They would be along when they were ready.

Lantern held out a chair and indicated for Korimandr to sit. As she approached she stopped to glance back at the two they left behind. Still bowing her head slightly she spoke softly to Lantern.

"Forgive us. We did not mean to upset them , any of you , it was my fault ...."

"Stop." Lantern commanded.

Both sisters heads popped up with wide surprised eyes. Each thinking that they had ruined everything and that no apology would be accepted.

Lantern looked back to his companions and scowled.

"It is not you fault. It is nothing you did so don't go blaming yourself." he growled as he spoke " I said it was bad ideal to put that thing in here and I said it was a worse ideal to use this room tonight." His face softened slightly and he exhaled a long sigh releasing some pent up tension and/or frustration.

"It's alright. It happened and it's something they lived through. No matter how long ago it's something they have to deal with so it's not your fault." shaking his head as he looked down " It's not anyone's fault so don't worry about it ... OK?"

Korimandr smiled and nodded. Pleased that she was not the cause and that no real offense was taken. She quickly took the offered chair and thanked Lantern. He did the same for Koriandr.

Attendants started to serve dinner , but he waved them off asking if they could give it a few more minutes.

Knowing that it might not be the best time to ask this , but Koriandr had to so she as delicately as she could "Excuse me Mr. Green Lantern sir ? But if I may ask something of you ?" she cast a pleading smile in case he got angry with her.

"No ... no ask away princess" He said as he took a sip of water.

She cleared her throat and checked to make sure they were still over by the wall.

"You said that is was something that they had lived through. I do not understand were you not there yourself ? Sister pointed you out in the picture."

Korimandr nodded her agreement as she too was sipping on her water glass. She did point to the man did she not.

His face scrunched and he looked surprised. Shaking his head back and forth he said "Oh no princess that's not me in that picture. That's another green lantern. The one before me. Hell I wasn't even born when that happened."

That raised a small almost non existent eyebrow on the younger sibling.

"Not born ?" she echoed.

Lantern was nodding up and down as he replied "Correct , not born. That battle took place over 45 years ago. I don't think my parents were even old enough to date at that time." he stated as a matter of fact as if it were common knowledge. One would suppose it would be to him or anyone else on the ship , but for the sisters it was not.

He noticed their confused stares as he placed a napkin across his lap.

"What? What's with the looks ladies?"

"How? What? I ....?" was all Koriandr could say. This was awfully confusing.

"I think what my sister means to say is that you appear to be the same age as they are. How could you not have been born yet? How could they have been there? I read the average human life span is 90 Earth years. And that the average career of a Justice League member is around 20 years at best. Which occurs mostly between the ages of 20 to 40. How can they have been League members 45 years ago?" Korimandr stated with much awe and confusion.

Lantern grinned and laughed to himself. It must have been a private joke since he did not share. All he would say was.

"They're older than they look."

This did not help the girls at all since their eyes widened even further. Koriandr was about to ask another question when Lantern cut her off.

"Don't ask. When they're ready to tell you they will. So lets leave it at that and lets eat."

He picked up his head and was now smiling at the two approaching the table. The girls quickly and wisely dropped the subject. Lantern stood as Batman pulled out a chair for WonderWoman. The girls made an attempt to stand themselves , but were waved off by Lantern.

WonderWoman sat primely and was wiping at the remnants of her tears. As she settled into her seat Lantern sat again and Barman place a gentle hand on her shoulder. Covering his with her own she smiled at him and mouthed a thank you then cast a sent a similar thanks to Lantern. He smiled and nodded in return. Batman took his own seat , at the head of the table , and waved a hand to indicate they may now serve dinner.

The affair was rather somber after that point. They ate in relative silence although conversation was there it was light compared to earlier in the day. WonderWoman was quiet during most of it although she maintained her pleasant and cheerful demeanor , Koriandr had the feeling she was very sad inside.

The meal consisted of some specific Earth cuisine that she did not catch the name of , but figured it must have been something along the lines of "even-thought-there-are-many-courses-of-barely-less-than-bite-sized-portions-you-are-not-leaving-this-table-full". In all fairness the food was good and had many pleasant flavors to it , but it was hardly what Koriandr would consider a meal. She prayed that it would get her through the night until breakfast. She hated waking up in the middle of night hungry.

The main dinner ended and a number of desserts were offered. Koriandr considered pilling her plate high , but another glare from her sister stopped her. Consigning herself to hunger she chose two and left the rest behind. Later on she would find out from her sister that in their "culture" girls did not stuff themselves to the brim , but rather ate sparingly. When she asked whatever for no answer was provided. She had to wonder how Earth girls survived on scraps long enough to reach adulthood and if when they did they were "allowed" to eat their fill a that point in their lives.

Strange people with strange ideals.

The conversation was quiet as dinner wound down. Korimandr got the distinct impression WonderWoman wanted this evening to end soon. She had consumed a large amount of wine during dinner and was not on her fourth glass of dessert Brandy. Plus she was starting to make eyes at Batman. Looks that were making him shift in his seat in unease each time.

Lantern stood abruptly and announced to the room that it was late and time for bed. He 'volunteered' to escort the girls back to their rooms and 'suggested' his two companions get a good night's sleep. Winking to Batman when he thought no one was looking. The girls said their goodnights and thanked their hosts for the evening. WonderWoman stood, on shaky legs , and hugged each girl wishing each a slurred goodnight then attached herself to Batman in such a way he was having a difficult time moving. The only part of his face exposed turned a slight red.

Lantern steered the girls towards the doors and pushed them out , but not before Korimandr looked back to catch a glimpse of WonderWoman now fully attached to Batman in such a way that in no uncertain terms told her what was going happen next. She also was able to catch what she assumed to be a mocking and rude gesture from Lantern directed at Batman. The meaning of Batman's return gesture was lost on the alien princess.

Lantern smirked and snickered to himself as he lead the girls back to their quarters.

Korimandr was able to maneuver herself to walking next to the taller man and her sister trailed behind. To Koriandr's utter horror she blatantly flirted with the man as they traversed the halls. Thankfully not many people were out at this time , but when they did pass someone the resulting stares made her blush. She just knew the hole ship would be talking about them come the morning.

That said she was able to get close enough to catch bits and pieces of their conversation.

"It appears that WonderWoman may have overdone it with the drinks tonight. Do you think she will be all right Mr. Lantern?" Korimandr practically purred at the man.

Koriandr's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Thankful her stomachs were mostly empty thanks to their meager meal else they would have threatened an immediate return due to her sister's behavior. Her sisters inuendo made her think back to her relations and some of the royal functions. Especially that one distant aunt and how she would get quit inebriated then pounce on the first available willing male. Although she had a difficult time believing a woman like WonderWoman would engage in such behavior. Then again it is the Batman and her fiance so maybe .....

Lantern chuckled almost on the verge of outright laughter as he answered "I wouldn't worry about her .... it's Batman who needs to watch out."

'Guess so ....'

It was a good thing she was playing close attention to her surrounding else she might not have been able to stop herself from crashing into Green Lantern's back as he stopped. As it was she was lucky enough to barely bump into the man and with a quick apology for her clumsiness using the excuse she was admiring the scenery. This caused a raised eyebrow and a disbelieving frown since the scenery she was admiring was the same bland panels and lights that ran up and down the enclosed hallway they were in.

Either way he made no mention of it , but instead offered to two an opportunity to get some snacks from a row off vending machines they were standing in front off. He confessed he too found the meal meager and that it was his suggestion they grab a couple things else tough it out until morning. Each sister thanked him profusely.

When they returned to their quarters, arms laden with many Earth snacks , they thanked Lantern again for the meal, the evening, the escort , and most recently the snacks. He smiled gratefully and bid the girls a good night reminding them that tomorrow morning they will be arriving at Earth. One final goodbye he was off and they were alone in the rooms.

Dropping her goodies into the nearest chair Koriandr proclaimed to the room and her sister that the evening was a disaster and she would not be surprised that instead of Earth tomorrow morning they would find themselves back on Tamaran standing before the Council and Galfore.

Korimandr snorted and disagreed as she pulled the pins out of her hair and dressed for bed.

"How could you think that sister? We clearly upset WonderWomand and by extension the Batman. Not to mention that I personally upset her earlier this day with my questions into her marriage. Plus I also managed to anger the Green Lantern as well. I do not believe any of them is very happy with me right now. I would not be surprised if they ask for another to represent Tamaran." she plopped down in the nearest chair and buried her head into her arms.

"Calm yourself sister. I do not believe they are upset with either of us." a slight pause " How did you anger the Lantern ? I did not see or hear any negative feelings from him this evening."

Koriandr muttered the tale of this afternoon's sparing with Corporal LeeLann and the follow-up avoidance of the 'chewing out' by the Lantern. Not to mention how during dinner she launched a clam at his head. Although he laughed it off as understandable she couldn't help but feel she offended him. Clearly she is cursed and doomed to failure so she sunk further into her chair.

Korimandr considered this as she put away her dress and was now standing before her sister in nothing but her barely-there under garments.

"Sister I stand by my belief that we have done nothing to offend or upset any of them , you especially. This is a learning experience for all persons involved , them included. These types of things are to be expected. The key is to not let them weigh you down. We shall learn from the mistakes and become a better persons for them. Cheer yourself little sister , this is only the beginning. You will see , you and I will make this work. We will make our home proud! We will bring honor and glory to our family! I know it!."

Halfway through her sister's pep talk Koriandr raised her head and was watching as she spoke. Once finished she stared at her older sibling then scowled as she grunted .....

"For X-Hauls's sake , please put on some clothes sister. It is hard to take you seriously when you are naked." then dropped he head back into her knees with a disgusted grunt.

Korimandr snorted as she turned to find her sleeping wear , but not before muttering how her sister was jealous of her perfect body. Koriandr response was a muffled "No I am not .... besides mine are bigger and better shaped anyways". She did not bother to react when the pillow colliding with her head.

After a few more minutes of sulking she too stood to undress and prepare for bed. Albeit with less enthusiasm and energy her sibling displayed. Convienced that come the morrow her doom was sure to come.

Korimandr had taken position in another chair as was watching her sister prepare for bed and munched on one the snacks Lantern suggested.

"You do not feel any better do you sister?" munch munch munch.

"No I do not. Although I heard every word you said I cannot help but feel I am making a mess of things. I am sure they will replace me with another more capable girl."

"Rest assured they will not." munch munch munch.

"I do appreciate the vote of confidence sister , but I do not share you assuredness. What is that you are eating? Share please ....." reaching for the tiny bad.

"You have your own ..." Korimandr pulled away from her sister's extended hand.

"It is opened so share!" reaching further until she snagged a piece popping it into her mouth. Munch munch munch .... yumm! Very tasty.

"Happy?"

"Yes very much. Although just the snack not about myself." sitting to brood again and reaching into her own snack pile. Munch munch munch.

"Do not worry yourself. I believe you would have to do something truly unforgivable to be sent home. Pass me that small bag there ... no the one with the bright blue .... yes that one. "

Reaching over and opening another bag she pulled out something strange looking and orange , but popped it into her mouth nonetheless. Munch munch munch. Very tasty , but what is this orange sticky residue. Oh wonderful! You like it off you fingers! It is a snack after the snack. Joyous!

Munch munch munch.

Finishing her third bag of whatever Korimandr leaned close to her sister's chair.

"I told Greynor I would not repeat this , but I feel you should know."

Koriandr's eyes widened and she halted her eating just in time to watch her sister snatch something out of her pile. She would have protested , but she wanted to hear whatever it was she was not supposed to repeat.

Munch munch munch.

"He told me a few things that makes me think we are very important to them."

"Well of course we are .... all of Tamaran is important. They have said as much."

Munch munch munch.

"No. No. When I say we , I mean you and I specifically. Listen .... Greynor told me that when he was initially dealing with the humans almost every conversation they engaged in regardless of topic always turned into a discussion about our marriage customs as they pertain to the royal family AND outworlders. He said he thought little of it at first , but it occurred far too often to have not have meaning. Now if he has his timing right , after the 'Omega Directive' was declared their medical staff requested to run tests on the female members of the crew only. None of the males. Do you know what they discovered?"

Koriandr held her eyes wide as she shook her head no. That and to pop open another bag of something after handing her sister a similar one.

Munch munch munch.

"We are genetically compatible species. We ... can bare their children."

Munch ......

Her eyes grew ridiculously wide and she unconsciously dropped her snack bag.

"That is right .... children. Now I know what you're thinking , why us ? Why not another female ? Greynor does not know , but he is certain they are interested in one of us specifically. Maybe even both I cannot say for sure."

Koriandr continued to stare unblinking at her sister. Unable to move. Unable to swallow what she had in her mouth.

' A child ?'

"My little test I mentioned ? That was the reason for my dress and actions this evening. I figured if it were true then one of them would have accepted what I was offering or at least shown some type of interest. "

That snapped Koriandr out of her stupor.

"Then it is untrue?" she said hopefully. She was looking forward to being a mother in the future. The far far future , but she figured her children's father would be of Tamaran not an alien race. Compatibility among the races was a rarity , so children resulting from the political marriages almost never existed. Plus , unfortunately , said children seldom were able to fit into either society completely if at all. In all practicality it was somewhat cruel to bring half-breed children into the world so best not to do it.

"Not true .... all it tells me it was not one of them that is interested. It does not mean there are no others. Who knows what awaits us on Earth."

The snacks gone and claiming exhaustion , Korimandr bid her sister a good night. She recommended that she follow suit since tomorrow will more than likely be a very long day. An early morning arrival directly followed by a welcoming ceremony and subsequent banquet.

Koriandr heeded her sister's advice and was now snuggled deep into her comfortable bed although sleep was not forthcoming. Her mind whirled with all sorts of thoughts from doubts and fears to a number of unanswered questions.

'Why her ?'

'Why her sister?'

'What do these Earthlings really want from us? With us?'

Batman did say something about a great destiny , but there has to be more to it. LeeLann believes they are gathering allies for a fight. What about the great battle from years ago? Maybe victory was not absolute. Speaking of which how old are WonderWoman and Batman? If they are human , which now that she thinks about it they never said they were , and if her sister's information is correct then they could not be human. Or could they?

Either that or they look really good for their ages.

The mental ranting must have been tiring since she was starting to finally drift off into dreamland. However , as her mind and body relaxed into blissful slumber a few more things popped into her head.

'We can bear their children.' What significance could that hold? Wait ... thinking back to what Batman had said .....

'.... _I could not let him die_ ....'

'..._ him_ ...'

That was the last conscious thought she had as she drifted off into the darkness. Her waking thoughts being replaced by dreams.

Dreams of brilliant blue eyes.

* * *

AN: Wow ! Sorry for the long chapter , but it just flowed out in one shot. I thought about chopping it up , but couldn't decide where. Again I present you with another chapter of filler fluff. Where I'm going with this ... I haven't a clue.

Next chapter they'll be arriving on Earth where they'll meet some of the Titans and League members. At least Koriandr will gets to meet one special Titan. Yes she gets to know that Titan very well.

A cookie to anyone who can guess Batman's return gesture to Lantern.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans or the Justice League or any of the characters. They are owned by DC Universe Comics. (I think)

Some other characters or ideals I do not own:

Khilrathi from the Wing Commander Series

Gorn from Star Trek

Saiyen from Dragonball and Dragonball Z

This is my second multi chapter story. It's an AU cross over with Teen Titans and Justice League. Multiple pairings inside.

* * *

Early the next morning the sisters woke to a simply amazing sight.

Out of their window floated grand and majestic a massive, shimmering, absolutely gigantic space station. As large as a small moon. A magnificent city floating in space against a brilliant clear blue planet. Koriandr was first to rise therefore first to see their new home away from home.

Earth.

From her point of view she could see a number of various orbital structures of different shapes and sizes. Numerous ships darted back and forth and every which way. She figured they must be in short of shipping lane since the other vessel avoided the path in which they slowly moved towards the colossal structure. As the ship neared a darkened wall, it suddenly came to life with a multicolored array of flashing lights. Then a gigantic door opened slowly to reveal an unbelievably large docking bay, impossible as that may seem considering just how big this ship was. A trail of lights stretched forth into the black of space. Welcoming the Gothamite home.

Korimandr was now at her side. Equally impressed with the scene before her eyes. Tamaran had nothing equal to the grandeur , the immensity …. the shear power of what the Earthers had constructed.

'By X-Hal , the things they are capable of , the power they must yield.' she thought to herself.

From their short time on this ship she had already reasoned that the human's engineering capabilities and technological prowess was far beyond that of her own world. In truth even with her admittedly limit travels she had yet to see anything to compare them to. Now she knew more than ever the importance of their presence in this place at this time. Tamaran needed to learn, needed to grow if it ever intended to survive.

The girls watched in amazement as the immense ship was swallowed up by the docking bay. Suddenly Korimandr became aware of numerous people roaming about the area. People, she had the distinct impression, were waving at the pair. It took her a moment or two to register that they were in fact standing in front of a large open window with little on save their nightgowns in full view of … well everyone. Not something a proper princess should be doing at this or much less any time. Quickly grabbing Koriandr by the arm she dragged her back into the room out of view.

She took some small amusement as she explained to her flustered sibling exactly why she was yanked away so roughly. Koriandr's reaction was priceless. She immediately shrieked so loud she was sure they heard her on the bridge. Her smile grew as she watched her now panic stricken sister scramble for cover only to realize there was no longer a point. They were out of view plus Korimandr pressed the button to close the blinds.

As funny as this was to watch she chose to grab the outfit that she had set aside the night before and headed towards the large bath. Smiling wide as she closed the door on her protesting sister's complaints to the tune of how she shouldn't be monopolizing the good bath.

As the dust settled, so to speak, they each started their preparations for the day with a nice long hot bath. Although Koriandr was irritated that Korimandr took the 'good bath' she still found hers enjoyable enough to have a relaxing soak. Unwilling to let it slide , she continued to mutter nasty little things about unfair older siblings and their devious ways as she lay there. While soaking in the comfort and warmth of the scented water she began to ponder what this day held in store.

WonderWoman had explained that they would have a small and very brief welcoming ceremony in the main hall of the station. Immediately after a reception would take place which she called a 'meet-n-greet'. It was a way for League members, dignitaries and other Earth officials, plus some select Titans to introduce themselves to the newest arrivals.

As a princess Koriandt had practice with such events in the past , however, it was the prospect of meeting the Titans that held Koriandr's interest the most. These were the people she would be training to eventually join. These were the people she had to impress.

What were they like?

What did they do?

What would be expected of her?

Would they be ..…. nice ?

Those and other thoughts bombarded her mind. Relaxing as the bath was, she was staring to worry again over what the future held. Her body tensed under the anticipation of the expectations placed upon her. She knew Galfore and Council had placed very high hopes on her and Korimandr to make a good lasting impression on these people. After seeing these little glimpses of the Earthers technology, their power, she was beginning to understand just how vital it was that they secure this alliance.

That one thought lead to another that really REALLY scarred her, if they held this level of technology and power then what did the rest of the galaxy have? What else was out there that her people had no knowledge of? On approach to the station she noticed several orbiting structures. Structures she guessed were orbital defense platforms. From the looks of them they were very impressive installations.

Why did the Earthlings have such things protecting their planet?

Given what they did to the Gordainians what could they possibly fear?

Thinking back to last night's dinner and the great battle depicted on the wall.....

Where they fighting with some unknown race?

Where they preparing for a war? If so was it a war of aggression or defense? After pondering this more , she found it hard to believe such kind and seemingly benevolent creatures would be involved in a war of aggression.

Unfortunately this line of thinking was not helping her situation. Deeming she had spent enough time in this absolutely delightful bath, she decided to get out of the tub, get dried, and dressed for the day. Like her sister she had arranged today's outfit last night. Once dressed in a fine gown of white and gold trimmed with red accents she sat at a dressing table to fix her hair. The final touch, a silver crown as was the custom for a Princess of Tamaran. Surprisingly enough she was actually finished around the same time as Korimandr. Usually she was always last to be ready.

"Well little sister are you ready?" Korimandr asked in a gentle voice.

Although it seemed she was asking the question more to herself than her sister, Koriandr smiled and gave a resounding nod "Yes I am most ready. Shall we go?"

"Yes …. Lets." Korimandr returned the smile in full before taking her hand and leading them both out into the unknown.

Outside their door there was an officer who introduced himself as Ltn. Davis. He was to escort the pair to the bridge where they would meet up with the others then depart the ship under escort. He respectfully reminded them that they would not be returning to the ship so if they wanted anything from their rooms then to get it now. Else their belongings would be packed and sent to their new quarters. Koriandr turned to take one last look at the suite in which she had become so fond of in such a short time. Indicating she was ready to leave, the pair followed the Ltn. down the hall. As she walked away she wondered if her new living arrangements would be as pleasant.

Once they reached the bridge they found Batman, WonderWoman, and the Green Lantern dressed in their own formal wear waiting patiently for their arrival. After a few pleasantries were exchanged consisting of compliments on each others attire (again mostly the women) , the group was lead away under escort of an honor guard. They were lead off the ship and onto a waiting transport.

They traveled for several minutes in total silence. However, the girls were mostly occupied gawking at the sights before them. The ship was impressive , but truly it was nothing compared to this place.

As usual WonderWoman was the first to break the quiet.

"So ladies did you have a pleasant sleep? Well rested for the big day?"

"Yes ma'am. A very pleasant night."

"Oh yes it was most enjoyable. I am very excited to meet the challenges of the day. "

"That's good. Glad to hear it because today will be …. challenging. Now I don't mean to make you nervous or anything , but it's going to be one busy day. There's going to be a great deal of information you will need to absorb , lots and lots of introductions."

"Will we perhaps meet the Titans today ma'am?"

"Yes you are Korimandr. However, just a few of them were invited not all. It will be a couple of weeks of orientation before you will have to head down to Earth and join the team so there will be time later on to meet all of them. The purpose of today is to get you familiarized with some of the people you'll have to interact with and hopefully gain some understanding of our organization. Simple introductions so for now try to enjoy yourselves and if you have any question don't be afraid to ask. OK?"

The girls nodded their agreement and their appreciation.

Korimandr perk up a little bit as she turned to WonderWoman with a sheepish smile.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes Korimandr what is it?"

"I am ashamed to say that I neglected to ask you about the Khilrathi like you instructed me to after dinner. I appologise for my lapse of memory." then bowed slightly.

"Oh ... oh no Korimandr my fault entirely for letting it slip my mind." she said with a sheepish smile and a slight wince when Batman cocked his head her way. Of course she forgot, she was three sheets to the wind last night !

"I won't get into a species interaction lesson since that will be one of the topics covered while you're on the station , what I want you to prepared yourselves for if the Empire sends a representative to make a formal greeting from the Emperor to you personally."

"And this might occur since we are royalty ourselves? Is that correct?"

"Yes Korimandr , it would. It might not happen , at least not right away , but just in case it does before you finish orientation. The way it would happen most likely you'll be approached by someone who will identify themself as being the Emperor's voice in this matter. What you really need to understand and keep in mind that to the Khilrathi when this is done they honestly believe the Emperor is speaking directly to you , not thru another. So with that in mind , be polite , be gracious , and above all be honest and sincere. Remember you're speaking to the Emperor directly - sovern ruler of billions of Khilrathi." WonderWoman stated simply.

"So if I am understanding , if and when this happens we should treat the person sent as if we were addressing the Emperor himself ?" Koriandr asked with slight confusion. It sounded a little odd to her , but different race , different culture. Either way she wanted to make a first good impression if it became required of her.

"Exactly Koriandr. I don't think either of you have anything to worry about since you've both been so polite and sweet while dealing with us. So just act like yourselves and you'll be fine." WonderWoman finished with a sweet and assuring smile .

The girls smiled and nodded their understand. From then on the trip continued in silence.

* * *

AN: I'm back in case anyone was wondering. I know it's been a couple months since the last update. No I haven't lost interest , but I've been working on this chapter on and off and it wasn't getting any better. After about the 15th edit I decided to take the hit and post anyways.

This and the next chapter were orgianly one , but I thought it too long so I broke the up. Unevenly of course.

Anyways hope you enjoy it. Please RR if you are so inclinded.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans or the Justice League or any of the characters. They are owned by DC Universe Comics. (I think)

Some other characters or ideals I do not own:

Khilrathi from the Wing Commander Series

Gorn from Star Trek

Saiyen from Dragonball and Dragonball Z

This is my second multi chapter story. It's an AU cross over with Teen Titans and Justice League. Multiple pairings inside.

* * *

Several more minutes passed, which felt like hours to Koriandr thanks to her nerves, before they arrived at the meeting hall. Again the girls were astonished by what they saw. The room was huge! And crowed! There must have been at least two to three thousand people wandering about.

'This is a small gathering ?' Korimandr thought to herself.

Unlike the rooms on the ship this hall's decore was opulent and grand. Giant life like statues adorned the walls along with many works of art. Elegant gardens were situated everywhere which all seemed to lead towards the center were an enormous tree stood. It seemed to reach for the heavens itself. It was all so well laid out. The space seemed to flow effortlessly within itself. Like it was a living thing ; perfect and in balance. Nothing was out of place. Everything just ….. fit so well in the grand scheme of it all. The crowning touch , a crystal clear cathedral ceiling affording a breath taking view of the planet and the stars beyond.

Upon their entry to the great hall their guard detail disbursed, but did not leave. Instead they took up positions which allowed them to keep a close eye on the girls. Batman and WonderWoman were greeting people here and there as was the Green Lantern. Just as WonderWoman had told them there would be a brief period of informal greetings before Batman would introduce them to the assembled crowd. Not to worry it would go quickly and all they really had to do was not leave the central staging area.

Every once in a while she would be introduced to someone. Each time it was the same thing: first it was their name, then their title, then they would state how pleased they were to meet them, how was the trip, etc, etc, etc. How very boring she thought , but as a princess and a representative of her people she knew the role she must play.

She was polite and pleasant and answered their questions with a bright smile. Both girls were playing their roles perfectly.

Galfore and the Council would have been pleased.

This went on for a time and soon she found herself further and further separated from the others. Koriandr wondered if she should make it a point to stick by them , but given how the whole group seemed to have spread out into the crowd doing their 'meet-n-greet' she reasoned it was fine. Beside the ceremony would start soon enough.

As she got further and further away Koriandr found less and less attention was focused on her. Finally getting a little rest bit from the constant attention she wondered away towards one of the large statues by the entrance they had used. Being was very interested in them she wanted very much to have a closer look. They were very beautiful and most life like. She was staring at this one particular figure of a tall beautiful woman who didn't have any arms when all of a sudden it flickered. The surprise and shock peaked her curiosity even more so she moved close to have an even better look. Reaching out with a shaky hand to touch she ended up touching nothing at all. In fact the figure shimmered and distorted briefly when her hand made contact. It even sent a little jolt up her arm which caused her to jump back and giggle.

'Ah! A hologram. How wonderful! I have never seen one so life like before. So real … it is glorious!'

Remembering something she did as a child with holograms (something her mother told her not to do on many occasions) she looked about to see if anyone was watching. Confident no one was she extended her hand again although this time reaching further into the image.

Bzzt!

It tingled and sent a slight shock up her arm causing her to jump and giggle.

'Yes … just like when I was a child.' She thought giggling to herself.

The odd sensation was not unpleasant so she decided to try it again reaching a little further on this attempt.

Bzzzztt!

That one almost caused her to burst out laughing , loudly. Quickly covering her mouth she checked over her shoulders to see if anyone had caught her doing what she was doing. No. Not yet.

All right one last try before I get into trouble (just like at home), but this time ( only X-Hal knows for whatever reason) she decided to try and touch her nose to it. Leaning in carefully scrunching her eyes in anticipation.

"Hey! " a loud voice from behind startled her such that she jumped. It had the unfortunate effect of causing her to learn in too far thus ….. BZZZZTTT !!! Her whole head had gone numb from the shock which left a rather odd tingling sensation in its wake.

Not the effect she was looking for ... although she always wanted to try. It was fun and totally silly and not a thing a princess should do. As the sensation started to fade she became aware that someone was making noises behind her. Noises she barely registered .... noises she could not understand ..... ut oh.

Turning to find a young human boy slightly shorter than herself dressed in a brightly colored costume and wearing a mask over his eyes staring at her. She stared back slightly annoyed that this little person had disrupted her fun and made her mess up. He started to move his lips, but nothing came out except nonsensical noise. It took her a minute to realize something very important and most distressing.

'Oh no! He is speaking to me and I cannot understand. I must have damaged my translator with that last jolt. Whatever am I to do?! The ceremony will start soon then I have the rest of the reception to attend. I can not ask for a new device now. They will believe I am irresponsible and my sister will be most angry with me when she finds out!' she thought to herself as the panic and worry grew. Of all the times in her life to act like a spoiled child she had to choose here and now!!

She had to do something and quick.

Her thinking was interrupted by the short human boy now standing in front of her that continued to jabber away. She briefly wondered who this person was and why he was speaking to her.

It was then the thought hit. A solution to her little dilemma.

'I could do the …. it should work … he is not unattractive.'

Making up her mind that action was required , she acted.

Taking a step to forward to close the gap between the two she then reached out to grab the youth by the back of the head. His face showed his surprise at her actions and he looked as though her would flee from their embrace at any moment. Before he could act she pulled the boy closer with a firm hand and pressed her lips to his. He froze instantly when they joined. Koriandr was much more relaxed because she had done this before. Granted it was never an easy thing to do since it was a somewhat personal, but she needed to do this. It helped that it did come naturally to the young princess. And it served a very specific purpose.

However, this time was slightly different. This time when she pressed her lips to the alien boy she felt a jolt of electricity run through her body right to the tips of her toes. It was unlike the jolt she received while playing with the hologram, but similar.

When she release the now red faced and flustered youth she did so with her own surprised. That had never happened before the few times she had done it. She also did not recall anyone ever saying things like that happened.

It was a strange feeling. Albeit not an unpleasant one. Actually it was very pleasant. She was almost tempted to repeat the contact to see if it would happen again ... but thought better of it.

'Hmm…must have been some residual energy form the statue.' She reasoned.

Shrugging it off as inconsequential, she again turned her attention to the red faced boy who was now glaring at her with an angry, very surprised, and somewhat annoyed expression.

"Wh …. Wha …. Why ….. why did you just do that ?!" he barked.

She considered him for a moment. Debating if he was worth giving a response to. On her planet such an obvious underling would not be given the consideration of an explanation from a royal family member. To even expect one would be rude and most often punishable , but she supposed since she was on their world and in the spirit in making friends, she supposes she should say something.

She was about to do so when three chimes sounded signaling the start of the ceremony. Panic surged once again as she realized she must return quickly to the area where they first gathered. No time to placate this boy now.

"Thank you for your assistance. You were most helpful, however, if must go and no long have time to deal with you. Good day." With that she turned and headed back towards the central stage.

She did manage a slight glance back at the lad who was still standing there looking more flustered and confused as anyone she had ever seen before. The scene caused her to smirk and laugh to herself for he was rather cute and he did have a pleasant taste. As she continued to walk away she had to wonder if all Earth males tasted as sweet.

Reunited with the others Koriandr was told to stand next to her sister behind and to the left of Batman. WomderWoman was to his right side and next to her stood the Green Lantern along with four other costumed people she did not know. She sumized these must be the other League members that made up the Council of Seven. The leading body of the Justice League.

One was a noble looking Thanagarian male who stood tall and proud. Next to him was a person dressed in blue with a long flowing white cape and a golden helm. Next was what she guessed was a female Martian. She wasn't entirely sure since the only Martians she's seen were on the ship and she had assumed them all male. Lastly was another woman of average height and a lean build. She was wearing a skin tight body suit in all black with the exception of a streak of gold that started high on her left chest ran down the middle right down her leg ending at the tip of the right foot.

She was brought out her thoughts when Batman addressed the crowd.

"Greetings to one and all: fellow Justice League members, assembled dignitaries and officials of not only Earth , but our ally's as well, members of Earth's defense forces, esteemed ladies and gentlemen of the press, and of course to all those not in attendance that are watching throughout the alliance. Welcome everyone! "

This was met with a round of thunderous applause. It was so loud the room if not the entire station vibrated. This went for what seemed like several minutes before Batman raised his hand effectively silencing everyone.

"We are gathered here on this day to formally welcome our new friends and of hopefully a future member world of the alliance. The planet Tamaran has sent their finest to represent their world, their people, and their culture. Please join me in giving Princess of Korimandr and Princess Koriandr of Tamaran the most sincere and heartfelt of greetings .…. Ladies welcome to Earth. "

He raised his left hand and turned to the girls. That was their que to step forward into full view of the assembled mass. Again the crowd erupted in thunderous applause. It was almost deafening.

The girls smiled brightly and gave slight bows of acknowledgement and appreciation towards the crowd. Korimandr glanced behind them and noted that the seven League members were also clapping. She took particular notice that they seemed to be giving each other knowing looks and nodding at unspoken words. It was like they were a bunch of generals congratulating themselves after a battle hard won.

Koriandr was a little shocked and embarrassed at the attention she was now receiving. She blushed slightly and couldn't contain the giggles that found their way to the surface. The situation was wonderful and terrible at the same time. Being a princess she was used to the attention and admiration, but this was a new experience. To have strangers act in such a manner was surprisingly delightful. She feared she would not be truly welcomed by these people, but this display was proving her wrong. She felt like they were genuinely happy to have her here.

As she looked around smiling and nodding in appreciation she noticed that small brightly colored costumed boy standing nearby off to the side of the Council's group. She smirked a little to herself because he still looked rather annoyed. The others around him where clapping and smiling as she caught their attention. She noticed they where whispering to each other and pointing at her from time to time. They also seemed to be saying something to that boy. Something he was not pleased to hear if the souring expression that grew on his face was an indicator.

Once again the Batman raised his hand and silenced the crowd. With the same hand he gestured for Korimandr to step up to the podium to speak , which she did with a confident stride.

"Thank you everyone for that most wonderful greeting. My sister and I are very excited to be here. We are looking forward to the days to come with great enthusiasm. On behalf of all of Tamaran I would like to thank you all for what your people did for our world in the war with the Gordainians. I would also like to personally thank the Batman , WonderWoman , and the Green Lantern for all of their assistance with our efforts to rebuild and for this great opportunity they have afforded us. We pledge to strive to be worthy of these gifts. Thank you." She finished by gracing the audience with a bow then turning to those she spoke of and offered a beep respectful bow. They in turn returned her gesture with warm smiles (WonderWoman of course) and a grateful nod of their heads.

The crowd roared as she stepped away and gestured for her sister to come forth to say something. Instantly blushing Koriandr practically jumped at the podium. Smiling nervously she looked back to her sister for some support or at least some ideal what to say. A reassuring look was all it took to help ease her fears.

Clearing her throat slightly she straightened and smiled before trying to speak. Waiting patiently for the noise to die down.

"Thank you one and all. Well , sister , it seems you have left me little to say other than I also would like to add my personal thanks to Earth and it's allies for their assistance and for this great opportunity. It is my deepest hope that this is the beginning of a long and fruitful friendship between all of our peoples. I am so looking forward to what the future will bring. Thank you so very much." She repeated a similar series of bows must like her sister.

The crowd responded just as they did Korimandr. The sound was deafening. People were clapping and cheering ... it was almost deafening.

'Hmm … I am a better speaker than I thought.' Koriandr thought to herself as she confidently returned to her sister's side.

As she walked back to join her sister she glanced over to where that boy was standing. 'Nope, still not very pleased.' She snickered to herself again.

Batman had to raise both arms to get the crowd to quite down. Once he had their attention ….

"Thank you Princess Korimandr and Princess Koriandr for your words. Thank you one and all in attendance. Our reception will begin shortly. To all those watching our thanks to you and may whatever deity you believe in bless and guide you. Good day and take care. This concludes the welcoming ceremony." He waved and the crowd erupted once again. This time he made no effort to quite them. He simply walked over to WonderWoman and whispered something into her ear. She smiled and nodded in agreement. Then she motioned for the girls to come near.

When they were within hearing distance, which thanks to the continued noise from the crowd, was quite close.

"Ladies let me introduce you to the Council of Seven. These are the leaders of the Justice League. "

"This is Hawkman of Thanagar."

"Ladies it is my pleasure to make your acquaintance." He nodded slightly and stared at the girls. It was a little unnerving. Although not as bad a having Batman stare at you.

"Next we have Dr. Fate."

"It is a deep honor your highnesses." He bowed deeply and made a grand gesture of sweeping his arm before him as he did so.

"Then we have the Marian Manhunter – Mariak`a` Jonz"

"Pleased to meet you and please feel free to call me Maria. Everyone does." She smiled and nodded at them.

"Last but certainly not least this is Lady Impulse"

"Hi there! Welcome to Earth. Oh and you can forget that Lady stuff just call me Impulse." She smiled then graded each of the girl's right hand and shook it firmly.

Afterwards the rest of the day was much the same. Introduction after introduction. They must have meet every single member of the Justice League. There were so many of them. After that it was the dignitaries from Earth and the allies. WonderWoman spoke true when she said there would be so much information to absorb. Koriandr felt there was no way in this universe or the next she could possibly remember all these people. Although there were one or two that did stand out.

On particular Earth official came up and offered pleasant introductions. However the young light haired girl that accompanied him was glaring at Koriandr without shame. When the man tried to introduce his daughter she would not say a word. All she would do was glare at the alien before huffing and turning away in a very rude fashion. He quickly apologized for her behavior before chasing after his irate daughter.

Koriandr couldn't help but wonder just what that was all about.

At one point the Green Lantern had taken it upon himself to see that each girl was introduced to all the League members. Most were pleasant and polite although a few gave her the distinct impression that they were … disappointed at what they saw. No one said a word, but she had this feeling like they were expecting someone or something else. It was a little unsettling ....

What was really interesting was when she was introduced to a female Thanagarian by the name of Shayera Hall. Green Lantern's voice was notably distressed when he spoke to this woman. And she in turn had the look like she either wanted to run away or punch him in the face. The situation became even more tense when Hawkman wandered by. He said nothing. Made no attempt at interaction, but the look he gave the both of them was scathing.

After that Green Lantern quickly ushered the girls onto the next waiting costumed person. Koriandr glanced back at Shayera. She couldn't help but notice the sad and sullen look on the woman. How it seemed to be directed at the Lantern. She also noticed that afterwards the Lanterns' demeanor had changed. It was like he was tired all of a sudden. There was not spark. No spring in his step. He acted like the life force was drained out of him.

'There is something going on there.' She thought to herself.

Next came the part in which Koriandr was dreading. The Titans.

A group of them were standing around a small garden. They were chatting excitedly to each other and paid little notice to the girls until one of them looked up form her plate of food and shouted.

"Oh hey there! Come over her and meet the gang!"

She was a dark skinned girl much like the Green Lantern. She had a strange hair style which consisted of it being pulled back and down into two large balls on either side of her head. She wore a top of yellow and black stripes and simple black pants and boots. She was pretty and had a wide and warm smile.

"Hi! I'm Bumblebee , Team Leader of the Titans East , but you can call me Bee for short." she beamed as she spoke.

"Titans East?" Koriandr asked.

"Yessire the Titans East. You see there different Titan groups stationed all over the world. We're " she gestured to those around her " are the Titans East North American branch. One of the oldest Towers in existence. Let me make the rounds."

"This is Speedy." pointing to a red haired boy wearing a reddish boy suit and a black mask. He was smirking as he reached in and took each girls hand.

"Pleasure my ladies."

"Cool it there Romeo … don't let Jade catch you making those eyes like that. Jeeze! Moving on these is Mas and his identical twin brother Menos."

"Hello pretty ladies. Will you be our girlfriends?" one of the two smaller boys wearing white suits asked excitedly. His brother was grinning from ear to ear jumping up and down waiting for the answer.

"OK ... OK … settle down you two. Give the ladies some room before you start coming onto them. Man you would think I would have lost my mind after having to deal with these imbeciles all day long. Next we have Aqualad." she gestured to a rather handsome boy with the darkest eyes she had ever seen. He too was wearing skin tight one piece jumpsuit in blue and black.

"Ladies , charmed to make your acquaintance. On behalf of my homeland welcome to Earth."

"Oh and here comes Argent and Panthra" Bee said as she pointed to the two girls coming up from the side.

"'Ello loves. I bid you welcome from her magesty's court." stated the pale skinned girl in the strange black dress. Her companion , a large woman wearing a colorful mask straightened and spoke in an odd accent.

"Beunos dias ladies. On behalf of my country , my family , and myself I welcome you to our world."

With the introductions done Koriandr spoke up "Thank you so much. I am Koriandr and this is my sister Korimandr."

Argent gasped and her eyes shot wide as saucers. She went to Bumblebee's side and quickly whispered something into her ear.

"She did what?!" Bee practically screamed.

"What happened? Who did what now?" questioned a confused Speedy.

"Koriandr , Argent her tells me you kissed Robin over by the statue of Venus earlier. Is that true?"

Koriandr was taken back not so much by what the girl had said , but with the energy and tone she said it with. Confused on what she was talking about she spoke with slight hesitation.

"Friend I do not understand what it is you ask of me. What is a Robin? And what is a Venus? "

"All right love. I have it on good authority that someone claims that someone else was told that some other bloke saw you kissing Robin over by the stature of Venus by the North entrance." Argent pointed to the area in question as she talked.

The dawning of understanding came to her as soon as the oddly colored girl mentioned the statue.

Gasps and shocked expressions all around told her that she had done something significant. Whether it was good or bad had yet to be determined.

"You speak of the statue of the woman without arms correct? But who is ...... Ohh! Do you mean that short boy with the mask and brightly colored uniform?"

Nods all around confirmed her statement.

"If that is a Robin then yes I had done the pressing of the lips with him where you say , but it was necessary .... I am ashamed to admit."

"Why is that dear sister ?" Korimandr stated in an accusatory tone.

"I … um … that is .... my translator had ceased to function and needed to learn their language quickly sister." Koriandr admitted while rubbing the back of her head.

"What did you say? How in the world does kissing Robin have anything to do with learning our language ?" Bee shot in before anyonelse.

"Who kissed Robin?" came WonderWoman's curious and amused voice from the side she was approaching from.

"This girl had done the … how did you put it? Oh yeah the pressing of lips to the boy wonder! She claims she needed to learn our language." Shouted Bumblebee with an ever increasing amused smile.

"Really?!" toned WonderWoman. An oddly devilish smile appeared on her face as she turned to the now blushing Tamarain princess.

Things were not going well for the young alien princess.

"Sister. Did you do something to your translator?" an exasperated Korimandr asked.

"Um … yes it did cease to function at the most inopportune time."

"Cease to function ? Please tell me you did not stick your head into a hologram again."

"No! Not again! ..... err ..... It was only the one time!"

"Of course it was again. You just do not remember doing it the first couple times on home world. Why do you think mother always became so angry with you when you played around with holograms? See what happens when you do not listen ?"

"Now Korimandr, it's no big deal. We can replace the device easily enough , but I have to know it is true. Did you really kiss Robin? And why …." WonderWoman's grin was from ear to ear.

This whole situation was becoming very uncomfortable for Koriandr. All she really needed right now was .....

"Who kissed Robin?" this time it was Batman's less than amused voice asking the question.

Of course !!! It had to be the Batman ......

Korimandr noted that the Titans shied away from the approaching Dark Knighte. Some even looked like they were attempting to hide behind one another.

"Well it seems that our princess here kissed Robin sometime earlier today. I'm still trying to find out why she did it ?" WonderWoman told her fiance.

Koriandr found she could not longer speak with both WonderWoman and the Batman casting questioning glares her way. Although WonderWoman looked more amused that angry. That might have been Batman, if she could have actually sees his whole face. Add the fact that several Titans were watching as well did not help Koriandr in the least with her sudden loss of speech.

Thankfully her sister was able to step in and save her.

"It appears my sister damaged her translator and needed to learn your language. Our people have the ability to learn any language through lip contact. This Robin must have been to closest person available to perform the task." Korimandr stated simply looking to her sister for confirmation.

To which Koriandr quickly nodded her head.

"Really? That is an interesting ability. Any language just by kissing someone? Does it do anything else like relay memories or thoughts ?" questioned an interested WonderWoman.

"No just the basics of the language. There is no transfer of thought or knowledge other than the basic elements of language. It is rudemental at beast , however , it allows one to communicate. True mastery takes time and practice. I am surprised you were able to function as well as you have so far sister. Perhaps it has been our contact over the last several days that has helped you."

Since everyone listening was just staring at her blankly, Korimandr figured they did not fully understand or just couldn't believe what they were hearing. She decided a demonstration might be in order.

"I could demonstrate if you would like." She stepped forward and reached for Batman's face only to be stopped by WonderWoman's firm hand on her shoulder.

"Oh no! Sorry there missy, but the only princess to touch those lips is yours truly. Find another." Although said with a smile the growl in her voice was convincing enough that it would be a bad ideal to try.

Korimandr looked to her audience and saw it was only Speedy who had a hopeful and excited look about him. The idiot was grinning ear to ear. The others were just staring at her like she was on fire.

After a moment she sighed then said "Sister come here." The two stepped into each other's presence and pressed their lips together. This caused nearly everyone watching to gasp loudly. The only other noises came from Speedy and the twins who hooted and hollered encouragements at the two. When she finished Korimandr reached up and removed the earpiece which was her own translator.

"Now I know what she knows. I can speak your language without this device." She held the earpiece out in front of her to show it no longer served a purpose.

Batman just stood there for a moment then turned and walked away. As he departed Korimandr could have sworn she heard him say something along the lines "Don't need to know. Don't want to know."

WonderWoman snickered and smiled at her retreating finance. She shook her head slightly before looking at Koriandr's red face.

"I knew you two were going to be interesting to have around. It is nothing to worry about , but you really could not have picked a better candidate. Bee , I'll leave it to you to explain the significance of her ... choice. Bye." She waved and followed after Batman.

With their departure the Titans relaxed then turned their attention back to the sisters.

Speedy leaned over to Aqualad and said "I am so going to their planet the first chance I get!"

"Well as interesting as that display was I still cannot believe you happened to pick Robin. " Bee so hard it caused the others to follow suit.

"The little dude is probably still in utter shock!" Speedy shouted to the group.

"Hey !! Do you think it was his first one ?"

"Quite possibly. You just may have well taken his lip virginity! You go girl!" Bee said through her continuing laughter.

All the other Titans laughed and giggle seemingly at Koriandr's expense. Growing irritated the princess decided she must say something.

"I do not understand why this is so amusing. On my planet such a thing would not even garner any attention at all. "

"Well you have to understand that here kissing someone for whatever reason is a big deal. Wait a minute are you saying people on your planet don't kiss?" Bee stated wide eyed at the alien before her.

"Again I do not fully understand what you are asking." Koriandr looked to her sister for assistance who in turn shook her own head.

"On Earth when people kiss, or press their lips together as you would say, it is a form of affection. Ya know … a romantic expression. It is very a personal and meaningful thing to happen between two people that like each other. It has significant meaning here on Earth." Bee said.

"You got that right love! Now take a guy as serious and dare I say it uptight as Robin ..... WOW !!! Talk about your drama. I can't hardly imagine him kissing anyone except maybe on his wedding day. And that might be a big if." Argent said to the group more than the princess. They in turned nodded in agreement and snickered.

"True enough. It's too bad though. If the guy ever got over it he could be a great player. There's more women out there than I can count that want to get with him. Not to mention his die-hard stalkers." Speedy added with a chuckle.

They laughed even harder. Koriandr was not pleased that they were having fun at her expense.

Korimandr finally asked the question that was bugging her since this started.

"Please, if I may interrupt at this point. Who is this Robin person ?"

"Ohh!!! That's right you don't know do you !!" shouted Bee and Argent. Argent covered her mouth while Bee continued excitedly.

"You kissed a total strange without an inkling of who it might be ?! This is totally precious !! OMFG!!!"

Bee and Argent along with Panthra were laughing histerically with one another. Speedy and the twins were rolling around on the floor. Aqualad , who was laughing as well although not as hard , chose to speak up finally.

"Princess Koriandr , Robin, or in his most formal of titles the Red Robin, just so happens to be the youngest son of the Batman. He's second in line to inherit the mantle of the Dark Knight. Rumor is he might even be first in line over his brother."

"…………….."

"..............."

"........."

"Um … are you OK there princess? You're looking a little pale."

"…"

"Princess Koriandr?"

".."

"Koriandr? Yoohoo ....."

"Sister ?"

"Um … yes ... please excuse me, but what did you just say?" Koriandr stated in an almost too calm of a voice , but considering her blank and pale expression.

"What ? That bit about Robin being the next Batman?" Aqualad blinked at the alien girl.

"No, no, the first part. Please repeat the first part." again with the voice.

Forgetting whom it was he was addressing Speedy said "Robin is Batman's son?" as if it was the most common of common knowledge.

"Oh ... that is what I thought you said …. umm I see … yes ....."

THUD

* * *

AN: Again not happy with the way this turned out , but since it wasn't getting any better ... what the heck. I know it wasn't much of a surprise who Starfire kissed but I tried anyways.

Please read and enjoy if possible. R&R if you are so inclined. Thanks again and take care!


	20. Chapter 20

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Teen Titans or the Justice League or any of the characters. They are owned by DC Universe Comics. (I think)

Some other characters or ideals I do not own:

Khilrathi from the Wing Commander Series

Gorn from Star Trek

Saiyen from Dragonball and Dragonball Z

This is my second multi chapter story. It's an AU cross over with Teen Titans and Justice League. Multiple pairings inside.

* * *

"Robin is Batman's son?"

As soon as Korimandr heard those words she knew what would happen next. Turning her head ever so slightly she was able to catch her sister's face just in the nick of time to watch her eyes roll back into her head , stiffen like a zorkleblatte on holiday , then fall over.

THUD!!

This action had everyone caught off guard which meant noone was prepared to help the hapless princess except for the newcomer to the group. Fortunately this black clad person had caught Koriandr's head on the way down and was able to prevent it from smacking hard onto the floor.

Korimandr was almost as surprised by her sister's rescue as she was by her rescuer. She blinked a few times then released a breath she was not aware she was holding as she starred at the person now tending to her unconscious sibling. After a few more blinks and a deep breath in she finally managed a

"Hi ..."

"Robin is Batman's son?"

Was all Koriandr heard at that moment. All else seemed to have been drowned out by those simple words.

Robin IS Batman's son. The SON of the Batman. BATMAN has a SON and his name is ROBIN.

The small boy you assaulted!!! Yes!!! That's right ..... you heard the others ..... you pressed lips to the youngest son of the Batman!!! Not withstanding how terrified she was of the - now - father her mind whirled with the possibilities what the son was capable of!!! If he is less than a third of the size of his father , maybe he has a third of his power. She is going to die! Perhaps it was not that big of a deal to the boy. No ... no he did not look pleased at all and on top of that you may have just as well taken his first kiss. Something of significant meaning on this planet!!!

Occurring within the time lag of about one half an Earth second , these thoughts were all the mental trauma our little princess could withstand. So naturally her mind and body did the only logical thing at that moment. Shut right the f*** down before she screwed anything else up!

Hence the darkness she now finds herself waking from.

Slowly returning to the here and now , Koriandr was becoming aware of a few things.

1) She was lying down on something cold and hard. 'Wasn't I standing a moment ago?'

2) Someone was calling her name. At first she barely recognized the sound as a voice much less her own name. When that did finally register she realized she did not know this voice. Although the sound of her name on it was ..... wonderful.

3) Making further gains into the waking world she was now aware of someone holding her hand. This very warm and very pleasant sensation was accompanied by another equally warm pleasant sensation. Another hand was gently stroking the back of the hand being held.

"Sister ? Can you hear me ? Koriandr wake up ?!" Was the final sensation to force Korimandr to open her eyes.

It was difficult at first and slightly painful , but oh what a sight she was rewarded with when her vision came into focus.

She was greeted - no gifted - with the most handsome boy she had ever seen. Like many others in this place his eyes were covered by a mask and he was wearing a skin tight outfit in black and blue. The mask hide his eyes , but the rest of his face it was in perfect view. And that was the operative word to describe him .... perfect.

High cheek bones , slim jaw line , extremely handsome features , flawless skin , perfect hair with a perfectly symmetrical proportioned face. To top it all off he beamed on the most radiantly beautiful smiles she had ever experienced. This boy was beautiful! Masculine beauty , but beauty nonetheless.

Koriandr starred breathless into his perfect features. So taken by this handsome man she barely registered he was speaking to her as he gently helped her to sit up.

"Hi there. Are you OK ? Not hurt are you ? You took a nasty fall there princess."

Mesmerized by his smile , Koriandr's mind finally caught up to the situation and she managed a hurried.

"No .... I am undamaged. Thank you."

"That's good. Here ... let's get you off this cold floor." He continued to dazzle her with his smile as he carefully pulled her off the floor. When she was upright and about to stand on her own two feet she seemed to sway such that she had no choice but to brace herself against his front.

'Oooo .... it is like stone!' she thought as she fell against him then slowly pushed herself away with a pink coloring of her cheeks. She quickly apologized for the intrusion and stepped away. All the while he held onto her shoulders with gently but firm hands. He seemed intent that she would not come to harm whilst he was present.

"You sure your OK ? Had a shaky couple steps there. No ... no don't think anything about it." he finally let her go and took a step or two back. On the inside she frowned a bit from his retreat , but was able to maintain the bright smile she was showing to him. Decorum before desires.

Speaking of desires ......

Korimandr was not one to stand on the sidelines and watch. Deciding it was time to make herself known she stepped into the space between Koriandr and her rescuer.

"Greetings. I am Princess Korimandr of Tamaran. I wish to thank you for helping my sister just now." She held out a hand in the Earth greeting she had been shown making sure to use the other to casually stroke the back of his when he took the offered hand.

Koriandr quirked an tiny eyebrow at her sister's words and tone. Realizing what was happening , again , she attempted to glare a hole into the back of her head.

'No fair sister .... I saw him first.'

Using a rather graceful set of foot maneuvers she moved from the back of Korimandr to the private space their bodies made. Extending her own hand to the handsome stranger she said.

"Hello ! I am Princess Koriandr and I am most thankful to you for assisting me." before anyone could react she reached up and placed a quick peck on his cheek. Please with herself and her boldness she glanced at her sister only find a quiet calm face and eyes burning with hatred.

Now Koriandr was very very pleased with herself.

'Ha Sister ! I have gone before you!' The self pleasing smirk was the crowning touch.

This battle of wills or pride might have escalated had not the stranger chosen to speak up.

"Ah ... um ... well yes I am happy to help. I just relieved you did not hurt yourself there Princess Koriandr. My name is Nightwing and I wish to welcome both of you to Earth." he smiled again and place a first over his mouth as he coughed once.

"You're Princess Koriandr then ?" he stated casually.

"Why yes I am." the smirk growing wider as it appeared to both sisters he was more interested in the younger.

"Ahh ... hee hee ... I ... ah ... heard you met my brother earlier. Gave him quite the surprised from what I've been told."

"Your brother ?" she queried hoping to the gods he was not going to say what she feared he would.

"Robin."

Eeep! Her breathing ceased and her eye balls grew to an unnatural size while their irises shrunk to tiny specs.

"Excuse me please ?" she stated in a near panic. Off to the side it was Korimandr who was smirking now.

"That's right ... Robin is my little brother. I heard you ...."

_Tamaran ... we have a problem!_

Koriandr's eyes started to travel upwards once again. Fortunately Nightwing swooped in and caught her at the first sign she might fall over once more. Holding onto her in a manner that did not go unnoticed by Korimandr (and certainly not pleasing to) , he helped her to sit on a nearby bench. Patting her hand again he watched her face to make sure she didn't tip over.

"Mas / Menos a glass of water and napkin now." he ordered.

"Se Senior Nightwing." in a flash they were off only to return a second later with the required provisions.

Nightwing took the glass and pressed it into her hands with the instruction to drink slowly which she did. Then he handed her the napkin in case she needed it. Satisfied that she was well enough for now he stepped away and addressed her sister.

"Is she alright ? I mean does she do this a lot ?"

Still smirking Korimandr replied in a sickeningly sweet voice "Oh she is fine. It is not something to concern yourself with. First day anxiety , new place , new people that sort of thing. It is very overwhelming."

He nodded and relaxed a little bit. Taking the opportunity Korimandr continued.

"I believe my sister requires a brief rest. Perhaps the others can watch over her as we discuss today's events .... privately ?" she purred.

He cast an bewildered look at her which was something to be said considering the mask.

"It think it would be best for her not to continue since it is obviously too much for her to handle at this point. We can include her at a later time. There are many questions I wish to ask if you would be so kind as to answer them ?" She smiled and backed away from the sister in question.

Nightwing looked like he was considering it for a moment or two then nodded in agreement.

"Certainly. We can find a quiet spot to talk."

Turning to a slightly shocked and annoyed looking Koriandr he said.

"Maybe you should rest up a bit. It's going to be a long day and we can't have you passing out from the stress. Rest , relax , and we'll come back before the banquet begins. Titans I'm leaving you to keep an eye on her. Bee contact me if there is any trouble. Understood ?"

"Yes sir. Leave it to me." Bee snapped to attention and mock saluted.

Nightwing smirked and growled out a "funny" before turning and walking away with one pleased looking Tamaranian princess.

Koriandr sat helpless as she watched her sister walk off with Nightwing. Unbelieving what she had just done!

Bee sat down next to her and patted her knee.

"Your sister snagged him right our from under you didn't she ?"

Koriandr's only response was a quick glare that turning into a frown as she looked to the floor and nodded.

"Not to worry. She won't get anywhere with that one."

Koriandr's head snapped to attention and looked at the girl next to her.

Bee smiled and stated "He's taken and a guy like that **does not** stray."

That put a smile on the alien girl's face.

"Too bad. Cause that is one fine looking man right there." Bee sighed.

Koriandr nodded in agreement.

"Did you catch that ass ? Like is was carved out of stone! Great ass! " Bee declared.

"Indeed." Koriandr ground followed by what almost sounded like drooling. Realizing she spoke what she was thinking she started to blush. Next thing she knew she had turned her red face towards Bee only to find the girl laughing - along with the others - hysterically.

'This is not the day I had envisioned when I woke. What other disaster will befall me next.' she thought was her blush and humiliation deepened.

* * *

AN: Another chapter of filler fluff , but at least I was able to introduce Nightwing. Now the fun will really begin. Not with the story so much. It's going to be funny to see how I get this done cause I have no clue!

Anyway ... read / review / comment if you are so inclined.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans , Justice League, or the characters wtihin. I do not other characters and series like Start Trek, Wing Commander, Dragon Balls z ... etc.

* * *

Koriandr shifted nerviously while she sulked in her seat next to BumbleBee. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess of doubts , insecurities, and regrets. The day had started so well. With so much promise then one foolish .. whim … and it all feel down. She just had to go and play around with that hologram! If not for that then her translator would have been fine. Working translator meant no assualting Batman's son.

But …. then again if not for that she wouldn't have meet Nightwing.

Oh wait …. that had turned out so well for her. So much so that her sister was off with her intended doing X-Haul knows what. Although Bee's statement that he was taken was a small comfort. Korimandr would not get far with him. Hopefully.

Also she thought back on her contact with Robin. It was a pleasant sensation. Very pleasant. Maybe he would feel the same ....

No. She didn't believe that either.

Sensing the brooding alien next to her, Bee decided that this was no way for the girl to spending a party in her honor. Nudging the alien gently she cast a bright smile when the girl finally looked at ther.

"Not going the way you planned huh?"

Koriandr scowled slightly "No. Is that not obvious? The courses of events were not how I had envisioned this day at all. " She groaned and placed her head into her hands. Causing Bee to chuckle. Koriandr looked up at the grinning earth girl unpleased she was finding her misfortune amusing.

Bee nudged her again in the most playful manner she could. "Hey don't worry about it. Look at it this way. You gave them something to talk about. And as the poet once said "It is better to be talked about then not at all"

Koriandr did not looked convinced in fact she looked confused.

Bee smiled wide "Girl! You're a legend now!"

Koriandr quirked a small eyebrow "Friend I do not understand? Legend?"

"Damn straight!" cut in Argent who had walked up and taken the seat opposite the two. She handed a small plate of food plus drink to Bee then offered some of her own to Koriandr which she politely refused. Now settled she continued "Think about it. You kissed Robin! Do you have any ideal how many girls on this planet alone have been trying to do just that!"

"You got that right!" Bee shouted.

This only confused Koriandr more. "Again I do not understand. I just reached for him and pressed lips. It was not a difficult thing to accomplish."

The two earth girls howled with laughter. Soon Panthra joined the group and must of heard that last bit since she was laughing as well. Koriandr was beginning to think that her worst fear was coming to pass.

The earthers were not going to continue being the "nice". She frowned at their reactions. Picking up on the alien's annoyance Bee choose to speak up.

"We're sorry Koriandr if we look like we're making fun of you , we're not. Believe me were're not. It's just you have to understand the situation. Robin is probably numero uno on every teen heartthrob list on the planet. There are more girls our there (plus a bunch of guys) who are in love with the boy. He has droves of adoring fans, always in the papers and magazines not to mention all the fanfiction and stuff on the net. People absolutely love the guy which you can't blame them. He is dreamy in ever sense of the word."

Argent and Panthra nodded their agreement. Panthra even went so far as to make a gesture that Koriandr completely failed to understand, but the others to howl with laughter.

When the giggling ceased Bee continued. "Then figure in on his die hard stalkers … err have you meet a diginitary by the name of Edmund Moth ?"

Koriandr though briefly then nodded "Yes I believe I have. If I recall he was very pleasant, however, the young girl he was with was not. I believe she was his daughter. In fact she did give me the most unfriendly looks."

Argent snorted and laughed. "Figures. That was Kylee Anne Moth aka Kitten. She's been after Robin for years. To hear her tell it they're practically engaged. Although the boy wonder won't have anything to do with her."

Bumble Bee snickered "Very true , but the girl won't give up! She follows him around and tells all these lies about them having a relationship or something or other. It's sad really."

"So this person was unfriendly to me because of Robin?" Koriandr asked.

"Yeah most definitely. It's a very good chance she was the one who caught you two earlier because she was following him again. Must have been quite the shock to see you kissing him!" Argent said before daintily taking a bite of something off her plate.

Koriandr pondered this. She had managed, inadvertently mind you, to accomplish something many a young girl on this planet only dreamed of. On the face it was an impressive feat although nothing to communicate to Tamaran about. She hoped it was not something Galfore or the Council would hear of any time soon. At least until she had solidified her position in this place or , if the gods are willing , she fulfills her mission to its completion. An alliance between Earth and Tamaran.

She briefly entertained that particular progress report. 'Grand Ruler. Council of Elders. Warriors and Nobles of Tamaran I am pleased to report that on my very first day on Earth I personally assulated Robin the Boy Wonder, second son of the Batman, on the lips. A feat which no other female had yet to accomplish. So feel pride in my achievement!' Even in her head it sounded horrible. By the Gods of Tamaran please let no of them find out!

Lost in her thoughts Panthra's voice brought her back to the present.

"So princess … Please tell us, we would all like to know. How was it?"

Koriandr blinked at the smiling masked girl. "I do not understand. What are you referring to? How was what?"

Panthra's grin grew larger "You kissed Robin. How was that?"

Koriandr's eyes grew wide and she blushed. She noticed not only were the two other girls leaning in closer both wearing matching grins similar to Panthra's, the boys had taken seats around the quartet as well equally interested in the answer. With all eyes on her she started to sweat.

How would she answer?

How does one answer such a question?

'He tasted sweet?'

'The jolt I felt when we touched made my toes tingle?'

'It was so pleasant that I considered repeating the action?'

Turning redder by the moment she settled on.

"It was … nice."

* * *

As time went she was relieved that the group conversation was able to move away from our hapless princess to other topics less embarassing topics. They traded stories and asked questions about each other's lives and cultures and the like. The Titans especially liked her tale of the unfortunate couple and the Batman. That lead to the whole Batman/Wonder Woman engagement story which apparently none of them knew about.

Koriandr was proud of herself. She was making friends easily and having a wonderful time doing so. It had been so long for either. Growing up in the palace friends had been few and far between. Thanks to the war good times were even scarcer.

Again thanks to the Earthings all that has changed.

The banquet had started which turned out to be a buffet type affair. There were no assigned seating to speak off with the exception of a table specified for the honored quests i.e. the girls, however, people mostly just meandered around the great hall. Of course the Titans and their guest chose to keep off to the side and let the adults talk.

The girls lead her through the immense buffet lines pointing out things she might like and others she simply had to try. By this time her earlier turmoil had been forgotten enough that her appetite was back so she was able to partake to her hearts content. She chose to ignore some of the odd stares she received as she piled on the food.

After trip number three or four (it might have been up to six, she hadn't really been counting ) she looked around the room to see what everyone was doing. Unfortunately every time she looked at someone or stopped for a moment they would talk to her. Introduce themselves and ask the usual questions. It was slightly annoying , but atleast it was different from the court on her homeworld. The questions were different, people wanted different things from her, but it was very similar. Someone wanted something from her in one form or the other.

Catching a moment alone, for now, she was able to spy Robin for the first time that evening. He was off to the side talking to a couple of people she did not know. Funny considering she would have sworn she had been introduced to every single person on the station by this point. She made note of the small dark cloaked figure standing close to him. This person was in turn flanked by two Gotham Knights. When Koriandr looked closer she noticed there were a number of Gotham Knights all around Robin's position. It was hard to tell how many for sure since every time she tried to count their numbers would change. On minute a figure would be there. She would look away to count another then go back only to find that one nowhere in sight. To top it off she would look back again to the last one counted and he was gone. Very curious.

As Koriandr studied Robin and his retinue, an interesting thing happened. Per chance she caught the gaze ot the cloaked figure just for a briefest of moments. She could not see much at all since the hood covered the face completely, but for some reason she could not explain she felt a sense of familarity with this person. Like for some unknonwn reason she knew them. It was an odd feeling albiet a short lived one since Robin and his party disappeared into the crowd soon after.

Koriandr shrugged off this event as another one she would just assume to forget. This day was proving to be an all around bother. Almost to prove her point when she returned to her new friends she had the strangest feeling she was being watched. Mind not an unusual feeling to have in a crowded room , but still she could not shake the sense someone was watching her intently. Looking all around for the source she briefly spied a large figure on the next tier standing in the shadows. When they made eye contact it's single glowing red eye blinked once then vanished. The figure had retreated from her sight back into the shadows.

As she continued to stare bunmbfounded at the spot, BumbleBee had strolled up to her side curious as to what the alien girl was looking at.

"Sup girl? See something interesting?"

Slightly startled that she had not noticed her approach Koriandr jumped a little. "Oh friend BumbleBee! Yes I have seen the interesting. Up there not but a moment ago someone was watching me. It was a large figure and the only real detail I could decern was glowing red eye." She said pointing to where it had been.

"Really?! A large person with a single red eye? " Bee asked quickly.

Koriandr shook her head "Yes I am sure that is what I saw. Why .... "

Bee whipped around and took off towards the direction she was pointed. Leaving Koriandr to wonder what the heck that was all about.

'Strange people.'

'I wonder if there are more of those puffy shrimp things?'

* * *

AN: Another filler chapter. Sorry this wasn't much in the way of story. Or plot. Or interesting. Or anything really. I haven't abandoned this story as of yet. It's just I've gotten really into Warhammer 40K of late and writing has taken a backseat. Plus I have writers block again. The no-real-talent things still applies.

So read / review if you are so inclined. Maybe I'll get some inpsiration and a much needed shot of talent and get this thing done.

p.s. I couldn't get the spell checker to work so no complaints about poor spelling please.


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans , Justice League, or the characters wtihin. I do not other characters and series like Start Trek, Wing Commander, Dragon Balls z ... etc.

* * *

Koriandr watched the area in which the red eye figure had been moments ago and where her new friend BumbleBee had just disappeared into. Wondering as to the girl's odd behavior she thought maybe she should find one of the others to inform them what had happened. They may want to know. At the very least perhaps they could explain her peculiar behavior.

Popping another big shrimp into her mouth, but not actually bitting it she turned to find Robin standing right in front of her. His face was stone cold and expressionless as he stared at the alien girl. Mind you given the height differences he had to tilt his neck a bit. So surprised was she of his sudden appearance she mistakenly inhaled the food in her mouth and began to choke on it.

Immediately Robin was at her side patting her back and asking if she was all right. A few coughs and she was able to dislodge the foreign particle from her throat then swallowed with a loud gulp. Taking a moment to collect herself, she found a drink pressed into her hands and was told to drink carefully. The cool sweet liquid did it job as the feeling of relief was instant. Returning the glass to whomever it was that handed it to her, she attempted to say her 'thanks'. Only to realize it was in fact Robin who had done so. To top it off he was still in close contact as in fact his hand had not moved from her back. However, now instead of patting he was rubbing slow gentle circles that sent a pleasant warm feeling throughout her whole body and asking sweatly if she was alright.

She blushed slightly and jerked away from him with a startled eep! Mostly for the awkward feeling she was getting from the boy. Partly when she realized the attention she was drawing to herself from her fellow party goers. Add the fact that she was now remembering that it was a very strong possibility that Robin was most likely angry with her for earlier, she did not like her situation.

Robin showed little in the way of emotion or facial expression other than quirking a brow at the girl. After a moment or two of VERY unpleasant silence, Koriandr felt, he did something that caught her completely off guard.

He smiled.

It was wide. It was brilliant. It was amazing. It was beautiful. 'Oh my..... he is beautiful. Just like his brother.' She thought. Her mouth hung open from the shock of this realization and she just stared at him. Not a very attractive or princess-like thing to do, but the girl couldn't help herself.

"Are you alright Princess Koriandr?" he asked again in sweat sincere voice.

Still staring she only could nod a reply.

"You sure you're OK? " he said.

She nodded again this time feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. If it wasn't for the hole she had steadily been digging herself into all day she would have turned and walked away from the boy by now. It would have been very rude, but she was embarrassed and growing more so by the minute. First she kissed him , his first kiss, without warning now she almost chokes in front of him. What he must think of her. To top it all off this was the Batman's son. Gods know what he will tell his father later on.

He shook his head and his smile disappeared, but a slight smirk remained as he spoke.

"Well I'm glad to hear you are fine. Sorry, by the way, for startling you like that and causing you... err... little problem there. I guess it was my fault. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble. My apologies Princess."

Finally finding her voice she spoke quickly. "Oh no! Please do not feel responsible for… this … it was merely a simple accident. " she giggled and rubbed the back of her neck. 'What is wrong with me?! I am making a fool of myself in front of him! Remember your lessons and get it together Kori!'

Straightening herself and coughing lightly to clear her throat she looked into his masked eyes. "It is apparent that we know of each other, however, I feel proper introductions are in order. I am Princess Koriandr of Tamaran. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She stated primly and properly finishing with a low bow. Normally she would not show someone other than royalty this level of repsect , but considering whom it was she was addressing. She felt that the Batman and by extension his family were to be shown the greatest respect.

When she straightened she was pleased to find a small smile on Robin's otherwise impassive face. She hoped that this was because he was pleased by her actions and not amused by them.

He immediately dropped to one knee, bowed his head, and crossed the opposite arm over his chest. "Princess Koriandr. I am honored to be in your presence and to make your acquaintance. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Robin. Second son of Batman. Heir to the Mantle of the Dark Knight. Member of the Teen Titans. It is my humble honor to welcome you to our world."

Without thinking she extended a hand which he took and pressed against his forehead. 'Just like on homeworld.' She thought. 'How did he…?' that thought was cutoff when she noticed the small dark cloaked figure standing behind Robin. This person was also offering a slight bow to the princess. She blinked a few times in surprise before Robin stood up blocking her view.

She smiled at him and asked, "How did you know to do that?"

"My father told me the custom. He also suggested I do it when we first meet, but that didn't go exactly as planned." He said with a snicker and a mirth in his voice that did not go unnoticed by our alien princess.

Her eyes widened and her face flushed red. She attempted to say something about it, X-aul knows what, but he stopped her with a raised hand.

"WonderWoman explained everything to me. Don't worry about it. Let's forget about it and try to put it behind us. In fact lets pretend it never happened. Agreed?"

The relief was instantaneous. She smiled brightly and nodded firmly to show her agreement.

'Finally! Something has gone my way today.' she thought.

"Great. Princess let me introduce you to my friend." Robin stepped to the side and the cloaked figure stepped forward. "This is Raven." The figure reached up and pulled back the hood to reveal a young girl with large violet eyes, a rather pale complexion, purple hair, and a reddish jewel centered in her forehead. She was shorter than Robin so she had to look up into Koriandr's eyes as she spoke.

"Hello." The girl said in a monotone voice.

Again this feeling of familiarity came over Koriandr as she smiled at the girl and replied "Greetings friend Raven. I am Princess Koriandr of Tamaran, but please call me Koriandr." She offered the pale girl a slight head bow to show her respect, which the girl returned in kind.

"Koriandr? Does your name mean anything?" Robin asked.

Koriandr was confused by the question and it must have shown since Robin added quickly, "I mean does your name have a particular meaning in your languge. Take us for instance Robin and Raven are names of different types of birds here on Earth. And Raven's name has a different meaning in her native language. So I was wondering if there was something similar in your case."

She thought on it a little then answered "Yes it does, my name is very old in our culture and there is meaning behind it, however, the closest I could describe it in your language would be Star-Fire."

Robin nodded "Starfire? Huh…. That would make a good hero name."

"Hero-name?" Koriandr inquired, but a noise caught her attention. NExt thing she knew Raven had pulled her hood back on and was once again standing behind Robin. She tugged on his cap to which he bent over so she could speak softly into his ear. He nodded and stood to face Koriandr once more.

"Please excuse us Princess. We need to take our leave of you now. So again welcome to Earth...." A small crash interrupted Robin and he cringed. "Ahh… enjoy your orientation..." Another crash this time accompanied by a few startled shouts from the other party guests. Koriandr wanted to look towards the commotion, but she was hesitant as the boy was still speaking to her. Manners and all. "Good luck and we'll see you around … crash.... soon..." Another even louder crash of something hitting the floor and breaking followed by several shouts of surprise. This time Koriandr couldn't help but look in that direction. She saw several people standing around a red-faced server who had apparently dropped the tray of drinks he was carrying. She turned back to Robin in order to finish the conversation properly all find an empty space where the two previously stood. She quickly scanned the crowd, but found no trace of them other than the back of single Gotham Knight walking away from her position in a hurry.

Once again she thought 'Strange people these Earthlings..... I wonder if there any more of those blanket-pigs things.' Setting off again to fill her pate once again she did not notice the less than human eyes that watched her. Studied her. And wondered.

* * *

AN: Another filler chapter whose purpose was nothing more than filler fluff. Also to introduce a character or two.

Anyhow, hope you enjoy. Read/Review is you are so inclined. Who knows maybe I'll get to some real plot one day.

Thanks for reading and take care!


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans, Justice League, or any of the characters herein.

* * *

As Korinadr wondered off into the crowd intent on finding either Panthra or Argent to tell them about BumbleBee, Robin was in a hurried retreat from the party with Raven in tow. He almost made the elevators before a familiar gruff voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Robin!"

Taking in a calming breath he turned to the approaching dark figure. Steeling himself for what would surely be another quality moment between father and son.

"Yes…. sir?" he stated in an irritated and tired tone as Batman walked up to him. A tone which did not please the Dark Knight.

"Stow that attitude mister. How did it go? " he glared at the young man.

Robin let out an exasperated sign and barely supressed a growl.

"I did exactly as instructed. I was polite and nice and did the whole kneeling bowing thing complete with the hand to the head thing, which was embarrassing as all hell I might add. Everything just like you had asked. **sigh** Can I go know?" he finished with an exagerated head jerk towards the elevator. Robin was never one for these public affairs / gathering no matter how many times he was told of their importance. Case in point his unsolistited and, no matter what anyone else said, unwanted kiss from the alien beauty earlier. Which if he'd been left alone to do what he wanted would never of had happened.

He wanted out. He wanted to train. He wanted to be out there. On the streets doing what he had been trained to do. Wasn't that the purpose of being Robin? Wasn't that why he was here?

Batman grunted and a nearby light fixture exploded. Their collective eyes focused on the small figure that was trying to hide further into her cloak. Robin grabbed the bridge of his nose and shoot his head.

"Look are we done here? Raven needs to go… do… whatever she needs to do. Isn't that right?" Raven nodded quickly.

Batman looked from the girl to the masked teen and back before letting out a slow breath.

"Fine. It's alright Raven. You go do what you need to do the get your powers under control. Don't forget Mari' and Dr. Fate are available anytime you need them understand?" he said in a calm gentle voice which was so unlike him. Raven nodded again, but this time the motion was slow and easy. As if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Turning to the masked teen once again Batman said in a firm voice "About today, we will talk later. Do not think of disappearing. Understood?"

Robin grimaced, but gave a reluctant nod in agreement. Just then BumbleBee came flying by. When she saw the two she stopped in a screaching halt. "Hey you guys… sorry sir… have you seen him just now? Princess Koriandr said she did."

Robin and Raven exchanged glances, shrugged then turned to address her. "Sorry Bee I haven't seen Vic at all today." Raven simplely shook her head no.

"Dammit! Umm…. Excuse me sir." She stated to Batman who simply waved it off. She then excused herself and took off down the hall.

Batman watched her go then said without looking at the two "She thinks he came out? Interesting."

"Couldn't say. I haven't seen him since the last time I tried to coax him out." stated Robin.

Batman grunted a little then turned to his son "After you drop her off go check on him. Make sure." Without another word or waiting for a reply he walked away back towards the festivites. The Knights who had been standing off to the side during their 'conversation' acknowledged their leader then returned to their positions. Robin growled again in annoyance then punched the elevator call button. Moments later doors slide open and the group entered.

'Some hero-in-training I turned out to be. I do all sorts of training for what? To end up a baby sitter for two head cases! Great! What's next? Let me guess .... he'll put in charge of "The Princess". Perfect. Just f'n perfect!'

Standing behind Robin, Raven quirked an eyebrow at the fumming teen wondering if he remembered that strong emotion was a conduit into a person's mind.

* * *

After working her way threw the crowd and successufuly navigating past several dignitaries and wellwishers who insisted on some of her attention, Koriandr finally located Argent and the others standing in a secluded corner quietly talking.

Argent smiled brightly as the girl approached. "'Ello there sweety! We wuz wonderin where you got yourself off too."

"Greetings friends! My apologies for my absense. I was merely enjoying this wonderful feast! Have you tried these? The pigs on blankets! I am not sure what they are exactly, but they are very tasty!" she offered her plate to those around her.

Speedy snickered and noticing the other's grins chose to speak up "They're not exactly pigs Princess. They're little sausages wrapped in pastry and cooked, but I guess that really doesn't matter does it as long as you're enjoying them."

Koriandr tilted her head in slight confussion, but dismissed it quickly and popped another one in her mouth.

"Koriandr have you seen BumbleBee? I have not seen her for a while " Panthra said then turned to Speedy and Aqualad. "Do you think she has gone back already?"

Both boys shook their heads, but it was Aqualad who spoke first "Naw… Bee likes a good party way too much to go home early. She's around here somewheres."

"Oh friends I wish to tell you about something that occured but a moment ago concerning her. I was standing over there on the other end of the hall when I saw this figure on the upper level watching me. When I informed friend BumbleBee she became excited and went after it. I was very confused as to her reaction." Koriandr stated as she cleaned her plate for the seventh time.

"Really? Huh… wonder wha's up with that. What did this figure look like? Anything special about it?" Speedy asked as he peered past her to stare in the direction she had just pointed to.

"Yes…. It was a person I think. Large and it had a single glowing red eye." As soon as she said this her compains all gasped and looked off in that direction. Aqualad turned to Mes and Menos, but the two were already off speeding towards the area as fast as the crowds would allow. Agent threw Panthra a look to which the large girl nodded and set off in the opposite direction.

Now very much confused Koriandr looked to Argent for an explaination. The pale girl sighed and threw looks to the two remaining males who nodded and walked off into the crowd. Both looking very much like the were on a mission to find something or someone.

After their departure Argent lead Koriandr over to an bench. Rubbing her tempels a little bit the girl finally spoke.

"It think you saw Sparky princess."

"Sparky? Who is that?" Koriadr asked.

"Oh were do I begin? About a good year ago Bee started this online conversation with this guy she meet by pure chance." Koriandr quirked a brow and was about to ask when Argent cut her off. "Online refers to our global/interpanetary information network. It is the basis of almost all communication for our world. Don't worry it'll be explained in your Earth orientation, I think. Anywho she meets this guy she calls Sparky. They share a whole bunch of common interest, likes, dislikes, what have you. At first it was strickly friendship. Then it turned into something more. Much more. He said all the right things and she begins to fall hard for him. Now I've know this girl ever since we where wee tykes and it was the first time I ever heard Bee talk like that about any guy. The reallt strange thing was she's never seen his face. He refused to communicate face to face, or meet, or even send pcitures of himself. Always had some excuse or other why not. So this goes on for month or two and Bee is getting a little put off. She really wants to put a face to the voice. Finally she enlists our help and we begin tracking him down. You know the very first thing we find?"

Koriandr shakes her head no and wishes she was something to eat. Maybe a drink to wash it all down. She wonders how Argent would feel if she excused herself to make another trip thru the buffet lines.

Argent unaware of her friend's delema continues with the story. "All the time he's claimed to be off planet turns out he was in this very station! The whole time in fact! After quite of bit of work we were able to pinpoint his exact location. Once we had a location Bee decide she was going to meet him face to face whether he wanted to or not. She did at first, but after a little more thought or maybe it was cold feet she hesitated. Unfortuneately we just had to throw in our two cents and told her she needed to confront him. God I wish we stayed out of it!" Argent put her head in her hands and shook angrily.

Koriandr, entralled by the story so far just had to ask. "Why is that? What happened? I assume she did seek out this Sparky yes?" Momentarily forgetting about how she wished she had more to eat. Then as if to answer her prayers, a number of servers walked by with fully laiden trays and offered the girls more eats. Argent politely declined, but Koriandr was more than happy to partake.

When the servers left Argent continued, but with a tired tone to her voice. "Yes she did princess. Trust me when I say it did not turn out well. Seems like the guy had a really good reason in not wanting Bee or anyone else seeing what he looked like. Poor guy. "

"Why was that? Was he .... unattractive?"

"No. I don't think so. Now mind you I did not see him. Only Bee did. But from what we've heard he's a…. a…. cyborg." Argent sighed.

"Cyborg? I do not understand the term. Is that an alien like myself perhaps?" Koriandr asked.

Argent shook her head "No cyborg is short for cybernetic organism. It's where you attached machines parts to a living organisms. It's our guess that Sparky had some type of accident. A pretty bad one conisdering the number of alterations. From what I've been told he's more machine than man now."

"Oh my…. how terrible. So did friend BumbleBee reject him? Was she scared?"

"What?! No! No… it wasn't Bee it was him. He totally freaked and slammed the door on her. Yelled for her to go away and never come back. Poor Bee so was so freaked out by the whole thing she didn't know what to do. The worst part is he stopped speaking to her and god knows she's tried to get him too. He won't answer her calls. Won't respond to any messages. She even went back to his room only to find he was gone and no one would tell her where or even try and help her. It's so sad."

Koriandr had to agree, but she had to wonder about something. "Friend Argent did his… condition… did it not cause friend Bee to pause and reconsider? "

Argent shook her head again before replying "I asked the very same thing and you know what Bee said? She said it didn't matter to her. She feel in love with his words, his voice, the heart he showed when they talked. The machine is just a part of the man, but there is a man underneath and it was him she feel in love with. She doesn't care about his looks. She just wants him. Too bad the retard can't see that. Hell he won't even give her the chance to tell him. sighing That's were the others went off to look for him. Find out what's up. Convince the meathead to at least give the girl a chance to talk again. Please just talk to her you don't know who much it's hurting Bee that they haven't spoken in weeks. She really misses him."

"Oh my that is so sad. I feel terrible for friend BumbleBee. Can not anyone find this Sparky person? Surely there must be someone who know where he is or how to contact him? " Koriandr asked getting a little excited. This was her first real interaction with others her own age group on issues relating for relationships. She couldn't help but get caught up in the emotions they stirred.

Argent sighed and looked sad "No one we know of .... expect maybe Robin, but he's not telling."

"Oh! Truely Robin may know. Then I will make it a point to ask him so the next we meet."

"What makes you think Robin would tell you princess?" Argent looked up curious as to the alien's offer.

"Oh we are good friends now!" Koriandr stated happily. "I am sure he will wish to help."

* * *

"I hope to God I never have to deal with her royal Tamaranian highness ever again!" Robin shouted as he punched the wall of the elevator leaving a sizable dent. "Who the hell does she think she is? Huh? Putting he lips to mine like that?! Causing all this trouble! "

Raven rolled her eyes. His reaction was not unexpected, but to her it was a little to the extreme even for him.

"Come now Robin it couldn't have been that bad. I mean the girl is beautiful. I thought it was every guy's fantasy for a beautiful girl to come onto to them without warning?" she teased.

Robin's eyes shot wide open and he blushed before scowling again "No! Not all men! And certainly not me!" he said with a huff then turned abruptly away from her. The two Knights said nothing, but did glance at each other. One even went so far as to raise a hand in front of his chest and making a gesture to which the other nodded slightly. Both not realizing that Raven had caught their interactions and probable meaning.

When the elevator doors open the group stepped out into the hallway and both men feel flat on the faces. Surprised to find their feet stuck to the floor. Robin looked at the two on the ground then to Raven asking a question he already knew the answer to. She simply walked past them all with a brief "That's what you get for objectifying women."

Robin growled to himself then followed after her. Hoping to the heavens his father will see fit to remove him from this baby-sitting detail he was on. That thought reminded him after he dropped her off he needed to go look for Cyborg. Although annoyed at the prospect at having to do this he did have to wonder what brought the guy out of his rooms. Maybe it was the princess?

'Figures! Trouble making alien! She better pray she never comes under my command.'

* * *

The doors hissed shut and Raven waited for Robin and her escort to walk away before letting out a breath of relief. She had hoped her powers would not have acted up as they did, but the shear number of people at the party had proved too much for the girl. Then again it might not have been the party goers. It might have been the alien princess who triggered he lapse in control.

'So you believed you have found the last one? You think they will be able to stop what is inevitable? Pathetic!' a voice sneered inside her head as she assumed her mediation position.

"Scared?" Raven replied to no one in particular.

'Hardly. When are you going to come to the realization that you cannot stop what is meant to be. Resign yourself to your destiny. Give in to fate.' the voice soothed sickeningly sweet.

"Never! I will never give in to you or him! Ever! I will fight! Fight for the right to live. Mark my words! "

'Foolish child. You cannot fight what you are. Rage will consume you. Rage will rule! It is your destiny.'

"We shall see about that! You forget I've found all of them. I have a chance and we will stop him!"

'Ha! You found the bird boy, the metal man, and the princess…. but you are missing the most important one. Where is your true love?' said the voice dripping with venon.

Raven paused and sucked in a breath.

'I will tell you where he is .... NO WHERE! He does not exist. He is merely a fantasy you have made in order to fool yourself into believing there is hope to change what you are!' the voice raged and laughed at Raven's racing heart.

"No you are wrong. He will come. It was foretold… promised that he will come for me. And when he does he will stop him! THAT is inevitable! You can count on it." Raven said firmly as she willed her heart and herself to calm down.

'Keep deluding yourself little one. He does not exist. How could he? Who could love something like you? A demon… an abomination… you're not even a real person. Not even a real girl. You are a tool. Nothing more. And you will do what you are told!' the voice stated in voice so cold it sent shivers down Raven's spine.

Raven sat still and focused all her energies to calming herself. Chanting her mantra over and over again. Allowing on final thought on the matter as a single tear escaped and trailed down her face.

"He will come… he has to… he promised."

* * *

AN: Here's another chapter of filler fluff although I did introduce some of the relationships (we all knew were coming) and the conflict. So please read/review leave a comment if you so choose. Take care.


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans, Justice Leagues or the characters within.

* * *

By the time Raven's door hissed shut Robin was already on the move to his next appointment. As the three walked away he cast a glance over his shoulder.

"Alright …. Which one of you pissed her off this time? Simmons?"

"Not me sir. It was O'Maley sir."

Robin turned a little more to stare at the other one.

The guilty party hung his head, shrugged slightly and said "Yeah it was me. Honestly didn't think she could have seen. Girl must have eyes in the back of her head.... Does she sir?"

"I wouldn't know, but then again it wouldn't surprise me. So what did you do?" Like either of them believed he couldn't possibly know. Being who he was there was no way he didn't see. He was just looking for an opportunity to make someone uncomfortable.

The Knight in question repeated the gesture and his companion snickered not so much for the gesture, but knowing full well what was coming next.

Robin grunted in disgust. "Arrghh…. Grow up would you! No wonder she got pissed."

"Well excuse us sir if we're being guys. I mean come on! For a teenager she's got some big …."

"Enough! We shouldn't be talking about her or any female like that! Raven is right it objectifies women and it's disrespectful. They, at the minimum, deserve our respect at all times." Letting out a frustrated sigh. "Besides you should know better than doing that out in public. You never know who is watching or who will hear about it. Heaven help both of you if WonderWoman finds out."

"You mean you're soon to be stepmother sir?" Simmons snickered.

"Shut it!" he growled. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to find someone Just as soon as you detain BumbleBee."

The two Knights stopped in their tracks and began to look around. Seeing no one else in the hallway they turned to Robin. He let out an exasperated sigh then said "Don't make me force you Bee." Sure enough a moment later a small object who was previously floating quietly above grew into the teenage Titan and landed quietly in front of them. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at Robin. His expression passive except for a slight smirk.

"Oh come one Robin! I just want to talk to him. Please?! Come on be a pal." she pleaded eyes puppy dog wide.

"He doesn't want to talk to you or anyone else right now. Leave him be." Robin stepped up to the girl and place a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Karen, but I promised. Give him time. Maybe….. maybe he'll change his mind."

She hung her head and held back a tear. "I just want to talk to him again. To .… explain .... to tell him how I feel. Can't he see that? I miss him Robin. I really do."

"I know Karen. I know. **sigh** He just needs his time. He has .... issues. You two will talk again I'm sure of it. Until then please be patient and don't give up. " As soon as he said this her head shot up her wide surprised eyes looking into his masked ones. Robin gave a soft gentle smile before replying. "I know he misses you too. When you guys were talking he's been the happiest since …. Well let's just say you always made his day. So don't worry I'm sure it'll work itself out in time." She let out a defeated and frustrated sigh and dropped her head. Robin reached over, placed a gentle hand under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his. " I'm pulling for both of you." He finished with a genuine smile which she returned a grateful one.

Robin walked away from the girl continuing down the halls to his destination. Although he knew BumbleBee wouldn't follow , he had no such assurances from the rest.

"Guys don't follow…. OK?" This was meet with silence. The Knights glanced at each other and looked around again only to see nothing. He groaned. Why did they have to make it so hard at times.

As he spoke Robin pointed to each one's hiding spot "Speedy the stealthy archer you are not. Aqualad you smell like the sea. Panthra, strawberries and flowers of the field, interesting perfume. Twins come on I heard your muffled giggles when those two started talking about the princess." Three awes were heard and the various Titans came into view except the speedster twins. Robin sighed again then simply said "Boobies." Two muffled snickers erupted from the grate on his immediate left. The twins soon emerged slightly embarrassed, red face and giggling.

Now that was taken care of , he continued down the hall and rounded the corner. Out of curiosity the twins ran after him, stopped and gaped then shouted something Panthra had to translate. She herself ran forward unbelieving what they said.

"He is gone!" All of the Titians gathered and stared down the empty hallway. No obvious exits to be seen. No tell tale flash from the transporters. Each thinking the exact same thing 'Where did he go?'.

Speedy summed it up for all of them when he said "How the hell does he do it?" Still in awe over the scene.

The answer was immediate and simple "Heir to the Mantle." When they turned towards to voice, sure enough they two Knights where nowhere to be seen.

* * *

After successfully ditching the others Robin made his way past the residential quarters to the industrial area of Olympus station. Checking one last time for followers or prying eyes he reached out to a concealed panel. Punching in the correct sequence then a quick retinal scan a hidden door slide open. Transversing the dimly light passage didn't take long and soon he reached the end. The clicking of the metal of his boots alerted the sole occupant long before he entered the room, but then again that was the intention.

Robin entered the living area/workshop and waited. Surveying the expansive space he noted the changes made since his last visit. Pictures and posters adorned the walls. A multitude of knick knacks and trinkets cluttered the selves along with more electronics and mechanical parts that he could distinguish. The most notable sight a small table next to the sleeping platform. Inside the illuminated hutch surrounded by flowers and religious icons were a number of photos all featuring the same smiling beautiful woman with bright eyes.

His gaze finally fell on the room's other occpant. He was currently hunched over a workbench soldering something giving no indication he was going to acknowledge Robin's presence or insist he leave. Taking in a calming breath Robin squared his shoulders and walked over to his side.

Not bothering with formalities or small talk, either of which would probably piss both of them off, Robin went right to the heart of the matter.

"BumbleBee thinks the princess saw you at the reception. Did she?"

The large teen stopped his work for a moment. The only response given was a slight nod yes before going back to work.

Robin's brow frowned. Maybe mentioning BumbleBee wasn't the smartest thing to do. He was hoping for an actual verbal answer. Oh well looks like if he wanted an answer he was going have to prod. Probably piss the guy off. So be it.

"So… you'd come out for a quick peak, but not when I asked you to? Some pal you are Vic. Maybe next time I'll just ask her to …." Robin was interrupted when something sailed past his head , across the room to end smashing into the adjacent wall. He watched silently as the other just stared at his hands, looked up at the wall , down to the remnants of several days worth of work then back down at the bench. Robin waited for it knowing what was going to come next. His patience was rewarded when the large teen sighed, shook his head, then finally looked at him.

"Victor Stone is gone. Never to return. Dead. Cyborg is what was made of the .... leftovers." He growled out scrunching his one good eye while rubbing the back of his neck. " As far as the party goes, yeah well I was curious as to what they looked liked and you know me …. never miss a buffet."

"Agreed, except you didn't stop to eat and more importantly you ran. What's up with that?" Robin said as he pulled over a chair and sat.

"I saw the redhead hanging with Bee. Thought she might give me away. Didn't want to ... see her. So I freaked a little … I guess. "

Robin sighed again "Well you were right on that count. Bee had the whole gang looking for you. Before you ask no I wasn't followed. Have faith in my skills. So … how about it?"

"How 'bout what?" the large teen asked slightly confused.

"How about you talk to the girl. Maybe meet with her face to face. Give a her the 4-1-1. She won't judge Cyborg. You know that." Robin said as he leaned back in his chair. Face passive, but eyes fixated on his friend.

"Maybe man ... maybe, but I just can't right now. You know I don't like going out … being seen. It's just to damn hard!" he punched the table causing various tools and parts to jump from the force and fall off. Cyborg let out a frustrated growl, but managed to calm his anger. Robin let him. Knowing better than anyone what the guy was going through.

"But when Cyborg? It's been almost two years and you have barely leave your rooms much less this station. You haven't even spoken to your …" another fist smashed against the table cut him off.

"Do not mention his name! He's the one who made me like this! It's all his fault!" as soon as he said the last statement Cyborg's eyes shot open and his face froze. He knew that was a lie. He knew exactly where fault lay. It was just too painful to think about or admit.

Robin said nothing just watched. After a couple moments he nodded conceading that this part of the conversation was over. At that instant his communicator buzzed and he answered "Yes?"

"Robin sir this is the kitchen. Your order is ready for delivery."

"Very good. Transport lock onto to my signal locater and transport in 3 seconds." With that he closed his com device and tossed it on the floor. Cyborg watch with confused interest. Two seconds later a flash of blue light and the room filled with the smells of something wonderful. There standing above the device was a table loaded to the top with a multitude of hot fresh steaming foods. It looked great!!

Robin smirked and pointed "I never get a real chance to eat at those things. Care to join me?" Cyborg cocked his one eyebrow. How did the kid always know? When he hesitated Robin's smirk turned into a grin. "Got all your favorites. Even those spicy asain wing things you like so much."

"BOOYA!! I'm IN!" The metal man reached over and smacked his friend on the back, good natured of course, almost sending him to the floor. Oblivious to what he did , he shot up and started to pile on a plate. Robin grimace in pain. He really didn't care all that much although he did rub a sore shoulder. It was always good to see his friend smile. He just wished he would do it more often.

"Dude! Don't hog all the weinnertots! " he shouted as he too joined in the feast. Over the next couple of hours they ate, drank, and talked stupid guy talk which of course had turned to the opposite sex.

Cyborg chugged the last of this drink, slammed his cup down, belched loudly, then laughed at himself. Robin snickered as well. Hey, he was a guy and guy's find bodily nosies funny. Universal law. Seriously.

Anyhow, Cyborg grinned at his buddy. Robin looked up and asked 'what?' with his expression. Cyborg's grin grew "Heard you and that cute redhead of a princess had an interesting meeting. Yes very interesting indeed." His smile reached ear to ear when Robin's face contorted and turned red.

"Ahh man!! Does the whole damn alliance know about that already! And for the record that was her not me! Not my ideal!" Robin protested loudly.

"Me thinks the walking traffic light doth protest too much. Besides why are you getting your tights in a knot? I mean the girl is pretty cute ... yes?"

Robin growled, looked anywhere expect at his friend, but surprised Cyborg with an answer "Alright I'll admit she is attractive. Happy?"

"Attractive? I didn't get the best look, but I'd have to say the girl is pretty dam hot! Long legs, thin waist, a slight tan to that radiant skin of hers." As he talked Robin grew more agitated and turned even redder. Cyborg continued to grin as he spoke "A slender neck framed by long flowing locks of firey red hair. You know I didn't get a good look at her eyes. What were they like? Casue I know you like eyes."

Robin stilled and looked thoughtful. After some pondering he smiled softly as he replied "The most amazing shade of green I have ever seen. Uhh ... I mean weird! They were weird eyes .... and they were green .. ish." He corrected with a cough.

"Dude! You were diggin on her weren't you!" Cyborg giggled.

"What?! No way! Was not!" Robin turned and crossed his arms feeling indignant.

"HA! Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Dude admit it , you my friend were digging it!"

"Shut up! Was not!"

"Nuh-huh.."

"Oh grow up would you?!"

"All right man. Sorry .... you weren't digging on the hot alien princess with the massive ..."

"SHUT IT !!!"

* * *

AN: Another chapter of filler fluff. Hopefully this cast Robin in a slightly better light. Up next more fluff! Cause I have no ideal how else to progress this story.

Please read / review if you are so inclined. And if don't update again before the holidays ... HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL !!! and Take Care!!!


End file.
